Codename: FOX
by ares88
Summary: Naruto is adopted by ANBU. How will his life change? Rated T. Full summary inside. Pairings will be decided later on.
1. Death of Mikato Namikaze

A/N: Ive been reading lot of stories lately but its so damn hard to find good ones. Most of them fell to same trap. They make Naruto mostly this super strong knight who saves the day with his super abilities and super intelligence. I **_HATE _**those stories. I think Narutos greatest plus is how he wins with after hard battle and _almost_failing. When everyone looks down on him and then he surprises everyone with his stubbornness. I started to write this story while I was reading this story: "ANBU brat." It was decent story until the author fell to this trap. I dont want put anyone down, its his story and if someone likes that good for him. I write this story more 'realistic' I hope. Everyone enjoy.

**Summary**: Mikato Namikaze is the son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime. Four years ago, day of his birthday giant fox attacked the village. Boy is made a Jichuuriki. Four years later he is beaten almost to death again and certain peoples decided to 'kill' him. Now he lives among the ANBU to be raised by the elite. How will his life change? Will he join the academy? Does he have to? Or will he be turned into a living weapon? And what about new people around him? Young boy with Sharingan eyes. Small boy with fake smile. Woman with red hair. Lazy guy who reads porn. Purple haired sadist. How will they affect on him? Will they be able to live bring him to trust them?

Review please!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and never will so I wont bother writing this thing ever again.

**Chapter 1: Death of Mikato Namikaze**

"Have they arrived yet?" Bandaged man asked looking serious. He had pointed his question to something that seemed to be empty room.

"Not yet Danzou-sama." Man voice answered to him from shadows. "Both Dog and Cat are on their way now. They should arrive any moment."

At the same moment another masked shinobi arrived at room silently. "They have arrived, Danzo-sama."

"Finally." Man thought out loud and rushed out of his office. Councilman Danzos 'official' office was next to all other councilmen offices at second floor of Hokage-tower. He rushed his way though the corridors towards the Hokages offices where he crashed unannounced. Room had seven people inside already. First his gaze fell to the small yellow haired boy who was lying on the desk unconscious. ANBU medic was working with him already. Pleased of this he let his eyes wonder around. Next his gaze fell to two other black ops. Silver haired man with dog mask on him and brown haired man with cat mask. Kakashi the Copycat and Tenzo of the Wood. Of course. Who else old Sandaime would send expect his two most fateful pawns.

"So you're here, councilman." Old man with pipe said looking the newcomer. "What brings you're here at this hour?"

"Like you already wouldn't know." Man said angrily. He usually carried himself as this pleasant man and got very rarely angry enough to loose this mask. But this was one of those reasons he would forget that mask. "How come you have allowed this boy to gotten almost murdered _again_? I remember this is already fourth attempt this week! And its only Wednesday night!"

"Now calm down Danzo." Sixth person on the room interrupted trying to calm him down. Hokages advisor, Homura Mitokado. Old man but also Sarutobis old team mate. "Yelling wont change anything."

"Then explain to me how this happened again?" Bandaged man said angrily. He looked over to the standing ABNUs. "Explain!"

Dog sighed. "We got a report saying that large group of people had gathered around the block seventy-eight. Because we knew that the boy-" He pointed the yellow haired boy on the desk. "Mikato Namikaze was living around that block we left in a hurrie."

Cat masked person continued. "We arrived the area four minutes later. Large group had gathered around something we could not clearly identify. But we could tell that that groups intentions were hostile. Dog-senpai used the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to drive them away meanwhile I myself infiltrated the group and recovered the small boy. We found out that the boy was Mikato Namikaze who had several bad injuries. I gave him to Dog-senpai who used Kage Bushin sending a clone to ANBU hq to alert medical personal while he himself rushed to here carrying the boy. Luckily his clone met the Robin-san who was on patrol duty at the moment as well and she rushed to here. Hokages office. I myself followed all those group members using Moku Bushin no jutsu (Wood Clone) and identifying all the suspects who had fled the crime-scene. After that I rushed to join Dog here."

Silence fell to room that was only interrupted med-ANBUs movement while she worked on the boy.

Sandaime looked dark colored village from his window looking extremely disappointed. "Im sorry Minato… Ive failed you again." He whispered sadly. He knew that all the people were looking at his back. Even the medic-nin though she only gave quick glances because she had to keep working on the boy. Her long red hair was held back by robin mask.

Silence started to irritate heavily the bandaged man. "What are you going to do this Sarutobi? Are you going let this continue?" Danzo asked leaning to his cane.

"There isn't much I can do." Old man turned to face all the people on the room. "Council has been very strict what I _can_ do and helping more than this would be testing my limits with this."

'_Cowarded fools.' _Danzo thought but kept himself calm as possible. But before he could say anything Dog cut him to it.

"Its not like I tend to agree with Danzo-sama on most of his ideas." Man began earning a frown from Danzo. "But in this I agree strongly. If we continue to letting people hurting him so much and so easily we should just finish him off to save them from the trouble." When he had said everyone on the room looked at him terrified. Even Danzo eyes widened to Copycats idea. "It seems that Ive made my point." He stepped back leaning back to the wall showing he had spoken.

Danzo hurried to agree on him. "Exactly. Like I said earlier this is already the four time in three days. Attacks are becoming more and more bolder and frequent. If we wont do anything boy will die. He had without his amazing healing ability but it wont save him forever."

Sarutobi thought this.

"I agree on both Dog-san and Danzou-san." Koharu Utatane said nodding. Old woman had also seen this coming but her agreeing had different reasoning.

"Me too." Homura nodded as well. "If you cant provide better protection on the boy we could just as kill him and be done with it. Im getting tired for these late night alarms time after time. If they you cant fix this situation then kill him already! Leaving things way they are wont help anyone."

Red haired medic moved to cover little boy from glass-eyed councilman. It came to her naturally. During her years as ANBU medic she had seen things. Things that even some of the experienced jounins would find... disturbing but she had never been this angry. Especially to people on this village. How they could continue beating this little boy time after time even though _he_ hadn't done anything. The _evil_ was _inside_ him. Her team mates had to hold her almost every time she was on patrol duty so she wouldn't go berserk in the middle of the village. If that would ever happen, _then_ they would see a real demon.

Danzo also frowned at him. "So all we agree that boys situation must change." He hurried to change to subject.

"What have you thinking Danzo?" Hokage asked narrowing his eyes. "I know that you wouldn't bother such theatrics without full plan. Lets hear it."

Bandaged man frowned a little. He had hoped that he wasn't that obvious. But then again. Hokage wasn't the Hokage for nothing. "I suggest that Mikato Namikaze will be entrusted to my and to ANBU black ops care."

Room fell silent. Even though this wasn't totally unexpected it still was quite a shock still. Openly to request something like that.

Both advisor started to state their disagreements. "Sarutobithat is madness! You think giving this boy to this man will improve anything? It will only make matters worst!"

"That's the first time I hear you showing concerns over the boy." Danzo answered coldly. "You must have better idea."

Old man stepped back in lack of these. All they eyes fell over the Hokage who had remained silent. After a moment he narrowed his eyes and gazed on the mans only visible eye. "That's very unexpected request, Danzo."

"This child is four years old." Man began and walked besides the desk where to boy lied still unconscious. His only visible eye was focused on him. "He got kicked out from orphanage year ago after ending up almost bad condition as today. After that we have been forced to stretch out our resources to aid him almost daily basis. As your own student, Jiraya-san of the Sannin said that's these attacks only harm the seal that was designed to hold Bijuu inside. Its only a matter of time before they do something they will regret by releasing Kyuubi."

"That's true." Hokage nodded agreeing. "But you still haven't explained _why_ you want to take the boy to ANBU with you. For the second time."

"Just like when he was a baby he must be protected." Bandaged man started again to speak. "And I cant think better place than under my own eyes in ANBU headquarters."

Room fell silent again. Third Hokage blew out a cloud of smoke and thought it for a minute. He had to agree that Minatos son was in danger from the second he set his foot into the village. And that it was only a matter of time before they would harm the boy permanently or even worse. And he himself was out of ideas. Council had denied round the clock protection from the boy (several of them wanted to see Jichuuriki dead by the end of the day from various reasons). But that rose another question.

"Why you think council would ever allow you?" He asked finally. "They didn't allow any other family to adopt him so why would they allow _you _of all the people to do it?"

"That is a good question Danzo." Koharu asked narrowing her eyes. "As you must know that is way too dangerous – for the boy and the ANBU black ops to let them to live side by side. Its like leaving a bomb inside our main forces base. One wrong move and we have lost all our ANBU units."

"You don't have to worry about the ANBU mam." Dog ANBU interrupted her. "We in the force have taken a like to the boy. Almost every single one of us has saved his life at least twice (even if _he_ himself doesn't know it) and my personal record is seven times. Cat has five. Ive heard the Bear has saved the boy twelve times. If something is starting to piss us all of is _your_ indecisive attitude while waiting the boy getting killed. And what you said about this bomb inside main forces base is just fu-!"

"Dog-senpai! That's out of the line." Cat hurried to calm his friend.

"Someone had to say it." Silver haired man muttered angrily turning away. He couldn't stand anymore this. His teacher and mentor had died saving the village and _this_ is how they repay him? Trying to kill his son time after time. This was going way too far! Even if he had to take actions to his own hands.

"Calm down Dog-san." Danzo looked at masked man. "I share you feelings completely. So Sarutobi? Why don't you say your opinion on this?"

Old Hokage new already opinions in the room. His advisor and his old team mates were against the idea but Danzo and every ANBU in the room for it. He also was pretty sure of everyones motives. His advisor wanted the boy dead. Simple. He knew that like most of the council thought, if _their_own families could not get the hold on the Jichuuriki, no one should.

At first Sandaime had been pleased with everyone in his council when he had reinstated as Hokage due his successor death. Every family was willing to adopt Namikaze heir and Kyuubi with it. Those two in one hand would prove very powerful cards in the game that they all played. Game of thrones.

First one was of course Uchiha. Man had stated him being friends with Yondaime and it would in childs best inters to be in _his _family. Hyuuga had reminded that he was Yondaimes old team mate and it would be a _duty _to raise his friends son. Each and every clan head stated similar ideas. Only civilian clans were against the motion but they had no real power in the council without a help of one of the shinobi clans so they had remained silent for the moment. Even though their opinion was loud and clear.

But after three _weeks_of arguing and without any resolve they had compromised. Boy would be taken care by the ANBU for few years and then to orphanage when he was little older. Hokage was disappointed in himself for being so hopeful and in his council not being able to reach united agreement.

But it wasn't _anything_to the feelings what he felt after boy had been given to orphanage. Even though he carried his fathers surname, Namikazeit didn't save give him any help. If anything it made the matters worst. Constant beatings, bullied by other children, starving and finally kicked out after a year. The idea of adoption had been opened again but they never reached agreement. So Mikatohad been forced to live alone in his run down apartment. Year after that they had finally reach the point where the old man too had lost his patience. But the council was clear on their opinion. If they didn't get the boy no one ever should.

He gazed to other side of the room to two waiting ANBUs. Kakashi opinion was clear. His teachers son. Tenzo of course agreed with him. To him boy was only a boy and he couldn't stand treatment like this either.

Finally he turned his head to look red haired medic who was still working on boys several injuries. Akahana Misachi. Codename Robin. She had stated several time her opinion on boys treatment in the village. He had also noticed that the woman had started to act more and more… nonANBUish around the boy. Several occasions he had seen woman helping him from shadows during her patrols like leaving an untouched bento to his road. Scaring the bullying kids away and so on. He was sure that she would take care of him if she was allowed to or even if not.

He sighed. "For once you've thought an idea that I would want to follow. BUT as my advisor were sure to remind me, I cant without councils permission." He had rushed to continue when both his advisor were about to start protest.

"I understand that." Bandaged man nodded and looked the two elderly. "But there is a way we can fool the council."

"Excuse me!" Koharu stated. "Did you just said: 'fool the council'?"

"Yes I did." Man nodded not raising his gaze from unconscious boy. Robin had finally stopped his treatment. "By killing him."

"What!?" Woman yelled totally surprised. "You cant be serious!"

"Don't be hasty and before you people jump to conclusions let me finish." Danzo smirked a little at their reactions. "Dog, Cat, you were on the scene. How severe his wounds were?"

"They were very severe." Cat masked person answered. "Without medical treatment he would have died almost certainly."

"There you have it." One eyed man turned to face Hokage. "Mikato Namikaze is DEAD. Killed by an angry mob at the age of four."

Old Hokage nodded understanding the situation. "I can see where your heading."

"You cant possible hope to succeed!" Homura said angrily. "That is illegal. Unethical and insults the council."

Room fell silent. Dog and Cat gave quick glances to Robin whosarms were slowly reaching to her weapons. There had been small hope for them. Small hope that boy would found some sort of security and happiness. And if lucky, she could watch for him openly and not only from shadows like she did now. But now that old asshole was about to take that chance away. Dog gave small hand signal to be prepared just in case.

Hokage had similar thoughts but before either of them could do anything Danzo slowly walked to him and whispered something to mans ear. Something that must have a lot affect on him because he stepped back gulping trying to _seem_dignified as possible. His old team mates watched him surprised how easily he had given up. When his fellow advisor tried to ask about this he only shook his head.

"That's that then." Danzo nodded back to Hokage. "Theres an empty room near to my own quarters at ANBU hq. He will stay there. I will look personally his training in shinobi arts and such."

"Wait just a minute." Sandaime raised his hand. "I haven't agreed with anything especially training Mikato-kun here as some ANBU killing machine." He narrowed his eyes. "You tested my patience with your NE group. I will not allow you to use those barbaric training methods on him."

"Then what?" Bandaged man asked irritated. "He must be trained!"

"I agree on that." Hokage nodded while taking his pipe from his lips. "But we must take his personality into picture. He wants to be Hokagein order to stop people hating him. Even after all this beating he still wants to them to acknowledge him. I owe to his father that must that to give him a chance. He will join the academy."

"Hokage-sama-" They turned over to Dog. "If I may… I don't think it's a good thing to let him join academy. Not at least until he can take care of himself and… let the dust settle a bit."

"You think idea of letting people know that he is dead is… good?" Cat asked looking at him little surprised.

"Yes. People are simpletons. Just this year has proven that." Silver haired man nodded. "Out of sight out of mind. Im sure when the information of Mikatos 'death' spreads there will be lot of…" He grunted to image. "_emotions_ on the air but soon they will continue their lives and in few years they forget boys existence."

"Makes sense." Hokage nodded. "But what about his academy teachings? Ever since he found out about the place he has been frequently asking to get there. How will we tell him no to that?"

"He is still four years old." Cat pointed out. "It would take at least two more years before he could join the academy. But before that it wouldn't hurt him to know little bit of basics before that."

"See Sarutobi." Danzo stepped forward. "Everyone in this room agree on this. Right Robin?"

Woman raised his face from boy. She had concentrated on petting the boys hair. "Yes. Danzo-sama. I too believeit would be in boys best interest to live in hq."

Sarutobi nodded. "Cat, inform the military police that Mikato Namikaze is dead. His murders must be found."

"Shall I give them the our own suspects?" Brown haired man asked.

"No. Let themselves work on this. Im more than sure that Fugaku-san will do his _everything_in his power to find the criminals." Old man frowned a little to idea. Even though clan head would have gladly taken the boy as his own, all of the great Uchiha clan was not that open minded. Mikato had stated many times that when he had asked help from _police_ officers they had either ignored him or helped to beat the boy up. If they could do anything about it, they investigations would be short and firm. He could already see the report: _'In lack of witnesses and evidence against suspects crime murders remains unresolved.'_Council would be satisfied. People would be… festive. And the only people who knew the truth would be under Danzos tight gaze. He was sure of it. Only remaining problem was…

"What about you two?" Hokage asked from his advisor who had remained silent. "Will this be a problem to either of you?"

They looked quickly each other. Homura could feel his fellow councilmans gaze on his neck burning. They both shook their heed.

"Its settled then." Danzo smiled. "I shall make the arrangements for moving his belongings to his new quarters."

"Wait another minute." Sarutobi halted him again in the middle of victory speech. "We must disgust on terms."

"Terms?"

"You know what I mean." Sarutobi sat down to his chair. "Is he okay now?" He asked from Robin masked woman.

"He is not in any danger anymore, Hokage-sama. But I would like to insist immediate full inspection and at least full week of rest in hospital bed." Woman said still petting boys hair.

Old man nodded. "Dog, you go gather Mikatos belongings quickly as possible. Don't attract any attention on yourself. Cat, go alert the military police. Tell them that Mikato Namikaze… is dead and his murderess must be found immediately. Homura, Koharu I don't need you anymore. You may go." Three persons left leaving only Danzo, Hokage and robin masked ANBU and still unconscious boy. "Leave us." He muttered to last person in the room. She looked little confused. "I will ask you to return when were done. Wait outside."

She nodded and swiftly moved out of the office.

"So Sarutobi. Tell me your terms." Bandaged man asked moving to other side of the table. Looked each other from opposite sides of the table between them lied yellow haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Only few." Old man said looking serious. "One: you keep your barbaric training methods away from him. Two: I shall frequently monitor his progress personally. Three: he will join to academy and became a genin. If he wants to remain as ANBU he must wait until he has been officially offered a chance. If Im not satisfied with him, mark my words: I will destroy you until theres nothing but roll of bandages left. I maybe old but I can still kick your ass."

"Anything else?" Danzo asked frowning in annoyance.

"I want you to place Akahana-chan in charge of him. She shall be my eyes and ears so you don't try anything… you might regret. That woman has taken deep care of the boy and gods know he deserves someone like that in his life."

ANBU leader nodded. "I shall agree on these terms of yours. But you must agree with my terms as well."

"Go ahead." Old man narrowed his eyes.

"I will be charge of his training. Personally. He shall have his first patrol duty with in three years. He shall be assigned a training partner of my choosing among NE ranks."

Sandaime thought it for a minute. "Fine. When you will transfer him to his new quarters?"

"Now." Danzo looked at the boy. "To make your life easier I shall have Akahana-san move to the next room. Now? Is there anything else we should disgust?"

"No. If everything is in order you shall take him. I shall be checking his treatment tomorrow. Until then." He sat down. "Robin."

Red haired woman entered the room with light speed. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I shall entrust Mikato-kun to your care." Old man smiled. "I trust that you take care good care of him."

Woman looked astounded even if it was a bit hard to detect with the mask and all. Both men could hear her gulping. "Yes Hokage-sama. Danzo-sama. Thank you."

"Now transform him to the clinic." Bandaged man ordered. "Have him in full check up and make sure he rests. I shall come to the clinic first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir." Woman nodded and proceeded to carry him out. _'Finally.'_ She thought. _'Finally I can keep you safe.'_ "Excuse me, but what is his name?"

Both men turned to her little confused. "What you mean?" Hokage asked.

"Didn't the Mikato 'died' already? I thought he would need a new name. Just in case." Woman thought it was a bit amusing that two most powerful men in the village had let this kind of thing slip through their minds. She was holding the little boy in her arms trying her best not to disturb his dream, even though she knew that it would require more than earthquake to wake him up.

"His mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki." Sarutobi remembered. "Powerful woman." He closed his eyes and his something came to his mind. "Their plan was to name him 'Naruto Namikaze'."

"Naruto?" Akahana asked little troubled. "Like that ramen topping?"

"Yes." Hokage shrugged. "Minato told me that they had decided to name him after main character of Jirayas first book. But because both his parents were dead and Jiraya and I were busy he was named after his father when no one who knew his parents wishes was present. Its kinda relief now when you think about it."

"Youre suggesting naming him: Naruto Uzumaki?" Old soldier said narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"It was his name in the first place. And I think its more than safe to use his legal name remembering how few people knew boys parents relationship." Grey haired man thought. "Or do you have any better ideas?"

"No… Jiraya-samas idea is more than perfect." Robin answered before Danzo could who narrowed his eyes to this but let it go. If he wanted any control over this boy even a little he would need this boy to trust him and first step was to make him feel secured and comfortable. "Do you like it? Naruto-kun?"

"Robin." Danzo cleared his throat. "I remembered that boy was in need of medical attention."

Woman stopped on her tracks and nodded as she rushed out of the office towards the ANBU hq.

'_I hope I wont regret this.'_Hokage prayed as he watched the boy go.

"Then I too shall take my leave." Bandaged man smirked. "We see each other tomorrow I believe. Good bye then."

"Good bye."

Door closed behind crippled councilman leaving Hokage alone in his office waiting clan heads storming into his office demanding to see Mikatos body. He would have to come up with clever camouflage story. He rubbed his eyes. This would be a _long_ night.

Akahana entered the big building on the outskirts of the Konoha. It seemed like rundown factory or something like that to most of the people. But those who knew what it was knew it was the place where most dangerous weapons of all the village had in its disposal resided. The fearsome ANBU headquarters. It was surrounded with fence all around.

Red head woman jumped over the fence easily carrying unconscious child. She landed on front yard looking around quickly and being sure that no one was looking (who shouldn't) and quickly jumped to the wall and charka-walked to small balcony high on the wall. Old factory doors and windows were all fakes. Inside was thick betony wall. Balcony over the main doors was the real entrance. People wouldn't get there if they couldn't use chakra to climb up walls. Akahana was sure to teach her 'son' that soon as possible.

She entered the building quickly heading to higher levels. To ANBU private clinic.

"Yo Hana! Whats up?" Purple haired woman asked in trench coat holding an empty dango stick in her mouth. She smiled to woman but when robin masked woman rushed ahead without even greeting she realizes something was wrong. Then she realized that the woman was holding… "Mikato!" She gasped and rushed after them.

Red haired ANBU rushed through the corridors not bothering to greet anyone or answer any questions on her rush or the unconscious boy. She didn't even realized that the time she had finally reached the clinic half of the people on the building was chasing her. She only bang the door open and closed it behind her leaving all of them to corridor.

"Akahana-san. Right this way." Doctor Kumari guided the woman to examination room where they stripped the boy. "We will take care of the rest." Man sure to her. "You need to rest."

"I will wait here." Robin said firmly.

Man didn't argue anymore and rushed after his patient.

Akahanaremoved her mask and breathed hard. Was this really happening? Would something so wonderful actually happen? Her legs gave out and she landed on her butt. After few hours they brought him back in hospital bed.

The fearsome ANBU medic Akahana Misachi, codename robin sat next to this little yellow haired boy who slept soundly after hours of inspections and tests. She smiled to the boy when she heard the rooms door opening and people rushing in.

"Hana! Is everything okay?" Anko rushed to her side looking at boy. "Is Mikato okay?"

Just now she realized how many people was around her everyone looking at her concerned.

Then she smiled lightly. "Mikato is… dead."

"WHAT!?" Everyone looked from her to boy whos chest raised calmly and fell down. "What the hell was that Hana? Don't joke like that!"

"I didn't." Woman stood up looking everyone in the room. "Mikato Namikazehas been killed by raging my few hours ago. Futile attempts to save his life didn't help." Then she walked to other side of boy bed. "Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. And he will be living with us from now on."

Room fell silent.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Birth of Naruto Uzumaki

A/N: Second chapter is up. Hope you like it. Thank you for your reviews. I know my Grammars sucks. Thats one reason I write these stories. Best way to learn to swim is when your life debends on it right?

If you have questions please ask them. Ill answer them best I can.

Review please.

**Chapter 2: Birth of Naruto Uzumaki **

"What you mean 'will be living with us from now on'?" Anko asked confused. "Is _that_ some kind of joke?"

Akahana shook her head and smiled. "No. Hokage-sama and Danzo-sama came to an agreement. Mi- _Naruto_-kun will be living with us."

Purple haired woman looked around. "Seriously?"

"That's true." Voice from door made them change their focus. Kakashi walked inside his dog mask leisurely on the side of his head. "Ive just fetched all his belonging (whats left of them anyway) and placed them to his new room."

ANBUs inside the room looked each other confused and slowly started to smile widely. One of them even made lame victory sign. "Finally." Man sighed in relieve. "Lets see them trying to hurt him now."

"I actually want them to." Everyone looked at Anko who smirked sadistically. "Its S-class crime when unauthorized personal try to invade ANBU hq." He cracked her knuckles. Everyone else stepped little further away from the woman. "Should we sing a poster outside saying: 'Demon kid is here, come and get if you dare'. Hey! That even rhymes."

"That's not even funny." One of the other females in the room stated. "But I agree with Chadao. This means we can keep him safe from now on."

"Your no fun." Anko muttered and walked away. "Anyway where he sleeps? What we train him? Who trains him? Where he eats?" This started a rain of questions from everyone. Red haired woman had to raise her hands in order to calm people down.

"I don't know any of those questions expect that he sleeps in third floor, room next to Danzo-samas private quarters." Then she smirked a little. "Im moving to next room."

They ignored her add and looked little concerned. "Does this mean that Naruto joins the NE division?" Chadao asked concerned. The NE division was full of emotionless freaks.

"No." Kakashi answered on her behalf. "Hokage was clear on that. We don't know any details other than that. Danzo and Hokage will talk things trough tomorrow."

Silence fell to the room.

"I call first lessons!" Anko raised her hand and smirked. Others looked at her angrily making such statement before anyone else. Her grin only widened from stares. "I cant wait to teach the boy Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)."

This raised a downpour of objections. "You cant be serious!" Chadao said frowning. "That's dangerous move for a kid!"

"Not to mention it requires contract of snakes." Female ANBU, Hirane stated.

"No it doesn't." Anko smirked even more proud. "It only requires _sub_-contract that is totally different thing."

"It is still too early for that." Kakashi pointed out.

"You're just all crumby because I was fastest." Purple haired woman said looking at boy. "What other techniques would be nice…? Some very painful and…" She was lost her voice when she noticed a large killing intent from the other side of the room. "H-hana?"

"Youre not going to teach him_ anything_ before he knows _all _the basics." Red haired woman whispered warningly. People could swear they saw a demon flying behind her head. "And may I remind you that he is a living person. Not a toy for you to play with."

Everyone looked little awkward of this. Even though they hadn't got the chance to say it, they all were thinking passing their own techniques on the boy. During this year everyone among the ANBU had taken a like of the boy. When their patrol route 'accidentally' followed him, they just couldn't see how anyone could want him dead? Boy liked the frogs and snakes just like any other kid. He smiled bravely even after worst beating. He even trained what he could, but never used his new skills against the people who beat him down (they were guessing if he had a problem with nerves or was he too nice). It was only natural that they wanted to teach him some new ways to protect himself and maybe being able to get some payback… in time.

"First he will learn how to _read_ and _write._" Red haired woman stepped forward menacingly glaring at everyone. "Then someone _capable_ will teach him basic skills and _if_ he ever _wants_ to learn that hideous skill of yours (her gaze stopped into Anko who felt like shrinking) I may _consider _it. And the same goes for the rest of you lot.If you want to teach him you must clear it from _me_ first. Remember that."

"You better remember it." Kakashi pointed out and everyone looked back him. "Hokage gave our little friend to Akahanas care."

"That includes you too Kakashi." Red haired woman said firmly. "Don't even consider teaching him the Rasengan. Not at least for ten years."

Silver haired man looked away. "Of course not." He was glad of his other mask what he never removed. _'Does she have a baby fever or something?'_

"Where am I?" Everyone turned around to see that their guest of honour had woken up. He looked around with his bright blue eyes trying to recognize the room. All these new people and the new place. Was he carried somewhere else for further beating while he was unconscious? He backed away a little. "Where's the Old Man? Who are you?"

Akahana turned to other people in the room. "Leave us. Cant you see that you are making him nervous."

Hard elite of the Konohagakure no sato nodded quietly and walked out of the room. But not before they had smiled and greeted the boy by waving their hands.

"Get well soon!" Anko yelled smirking her friendly smile to the boy. Smile that most of the people mistook to a frightening, sadistic grin. And so did Naruto who jumped behind his hospital bed and tried his best to disappear from sight.

Everyone else tried to hold their laughers before they were at least further away from the room. Anko blushed and tried her best not to attack the kid. "Im not _that_ scary!" She yelled to others who had already disappeared to laugh somewhere safe. "Kid is obviously tired!"

Kakashi smirked at this and followed the purple haired woman. "Sure… tell Ibiki that we have finally found someone who is more scarier than him! That should ease him." Everyones voices tailed off leaving small boy and red haired woman alone.

"Are you hungry?" Akahana asked from her little friend. "Do you want some water?"

"Where's the Old man?" Naruto repeated his question little more confidently now when room was emptier. "Where am I?"

"You're at the clinic of the ANBU head quarters." Woman answered to boys question smiling and stepping small step forward. "Do you know what the ANBU is?"

"Best ninjas." Naruto answered slowly stepping against to wall. "Where's the Old man?"

"You mean the Hokage?" Red haired woman asked. She frowned a little to boys actions. _'The village can go to hell all I care! They may have scarred him for life! Maybe I should let Anko play with the people when we have next patrol duty.' _"He is busy right now but he promised to pay you a visit first thing tomorrow morning."

Boy looked around. "I want to go home." He said weakly.

"Mikato-kun… you are home." She answered and boy turned around quickly.

"No Im not!" Blond boy said with sudden strength. "I have my own place! It's a total crap but its mine! I want to go there now!"

Akahana shook her head. "Im sorry but I cant let you go there." Her voice was firm but gentle. Just like a mothers voices should be. "Just rest now. Im here to take care of you."

Boy backed down even more if possible. "Youre lying! No one ever takes care of me! Everyone hates me!" Tears started fall down his cheeks. "I have never done anything. Why they hate me?" He started to weep quietly but holding his gaze on the woman. "I want to go home!"

"Mikato, you are home." Woman answered stepping forward again. "You maybe don't know it, but we have taken care of you all this time."

"No you haven't! I haven't even met you ever! I haven't met anyone who would help me expect the Old man! Get him here now!" Narutos voice was demanding but drops away from full brake down.

"You're wrong." ANBU answered. "We've taken care of you all this time. But we have done it from the shadows. Like the best ninjas."

"You're lying! No one has ever helped me!"

"We have. Woman who smiled at you, Anko has once sent snakes after the people who hurt you. Kakashi, masked man has used a fire jutsu to scare them away many times. Ibiki, he wasn't here today but he has _tortured_ people who hurt you. This list goes on and on." She stepped forward. "We all care for you." She whispered. "We all have done numerous things to help you."

Naruto tried to back away from the woman but the wall prevented it. It wouldn't be the first time he was fooled. This was just another trick. He wanted to see the Old man. Why they couldn't let him to see the Old man? He hated the stupid village. He started to cry.

"Even I have saved you many occasions." Akahana whispered and pulled something from her ANBU vest. "I just want you to forgive me not being there from the beginning." She gave to him a red feather. Konoha-robins feather. "Now you believe me?"

With shaking hands boy reached to take the feather from the woman. He seemed to realized something. Slowly he reached down to his pocket. He had exact same feather in his other hand. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry but tears were overwhelming. Slowly Akahana moved next to him and hugged him tightly.

"I promise not to leave you ever again." She whispered to his ear. Slowly short hands wrapped around her neck and boy hugged back. "So don't worry okay?"

Naruto didn't answer. "I thought it was just a coincidence that sometimes I got lucky." He whispered. "I thought everyone hated me."

"No they don't." Woman whispered to his ear. "No one inside this place hates you. We are you family now."

"Akahana-san." She could feel grip tightening around her neck. "Danzo-sama has called an emergency meeting. Now."

"Mikato-kun." She whispered. "You should sleep now. Ill be right back okay?"

"Don't leave me. They hate me." He whispered.

"Shuush." She shushed him and slowly moulded chakra in her hand. _'__Dreamless sleep__.'_ She thought and touched the back of his head. Slowly boy went numb. Carefully she raised him back to his bed and only after she carefully covered him up she left the room. She gave a quick glance over to sleeping boy's body who seemed so innocent while he slept.

"Akahana-san." Mans voice repeated softly.

"Yes. Lead the way." They walked through the corridors inner parts of the facility.

They came to large hall that was used as a conference hall. It was an empty hall that was lighted by flares at the sides of the room. Every ANBU in who was in the Konoha was sitting on the floor in neat lines and rows. Every seat had it meaning. First were for group captains, second row were for group lieutenants, after that came squad captains and so on. When there was two equal ranking persons in the same line senior one sat front. It was rare occasions that conference hall was this full. There were few out from the village at missions but most of the force was sitting on the floor now.

Red haired woman could see that Danzo was waiting at his usual place on the platform leaning to his cane. Glass eyed woman was sitting on the back and was browsing though the papers.

"How is he?" Man asked when she entered the room. She noticed that everyone's gaze turned to her.

"Medically he should be fine in a week or so. I put him to sleep with my Dreamless sleep technique for now." Medic took her usual place. First row, fifth line. She was support groups captain. Next to her left was Kakashi legs crossed and looking lazy as always. Next to him was Chadao Renkai, man who had promising career on head of himself. And then was Hyuuga Hakena. Cold but beautiful woman and one of the few Hyuugas in the ANBU. Next to her were the rest of the captains of offensive groups.

Akahana looked quickly to her right. Ibiki sat there and behind him Anko. The leading members of interrogation squad. Purple haired woman grinned back and winked. That look made red haired woman to shudder a little. That woman was hundred yards from turning into a complete psychopath. But if she was hundred yards from psychopath, her captain was only half a step. Cute couple. Next to them were the other supportive and defensive groups.

She gave quick look over to platform. Left side from it a group of kids were sitting in similar manner but as a whole different group. ANBUs NE division. Most of them were only kids but there were some older teen but none adult. The group Danzo officially led. Even though the people 'knew' that Hokage was the leader of ALL ninjas in the Konoha, Danzo was the unofficial leader of ANBU squads.

"Akahana." Danzo said firmly turning her attention to himself. "Do you have anything to ad on the boys status?"

She thought for a minute. "He maybe physically acceptable but mentally…" Woman tried her best to keep herself calm. "- he is scarred and traumatized very, _very_ badly. And it didn't help to move him as unconscious to unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people." She glared around making others move little awkwardly on their places. "He wanted to see Hokage-sama without a delay."

Danzo sat down thinking these news wearing his cold face. He was glad that boy wasn't in any serious condition but frowned mentally to the fact that he had asked to see the Hokage but not him. Then again Sandaime had always been there when the boy had woken up. He himself wasn't able to attend often as he had wished for. Council had prevented that as well. Well it could be worst. At least they could start build something from this point.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No." Woman shook her head.

"Then lets get this over with." Danzo said earning everyone's attention. "As most of you have already noticed, Mikato Namikaze has been killed by the raging mob. That's the official part. Next thing I will tell you won't leave this room. That's a S-ranking secret which breaking means pain of death. Understood?"

After agreeing mumbling Danzo continued. "Mikato-kun has been renamed as Naruto Uzumaki. He will be living here with us for time being. We have agreed with Hokage that he will be trained and raised here. Details will be decided later but Naruto-kun will not be joining NE division but among the regular. He will be pointed a trainer but I will personally observe his progress. His quarters will be in the third floor, near to my own. Also Hokage has pointed Akahana-san in charge of him. As his guardian. But truth of him shall never leave this room. Officially Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan taken in to NE group. Everyone from a clan shall remember to keep their loyalty to the village. That would be all for now. Saito."

Woman with dark hair and glasses stepped up holding a paper. "Hatake, I want you to send a squad over to north. There are some rumours of Nuke-nins trying to invade our border. Avoid contact."

Kakashi nodded. "Sure."

"Take that new Uchiha kid with you." Danzo interrupted and thought for a second. "He is now on his way but when he arrives, take him with you. They have made such a fuss out of him. Verify if even half is true."

"Sure."

Saito corrected her glasses. "Then Hakena-san, arrange a bodyguards for Daimyos nephew. He has decided that he is too bored at his manor house so he has started… camping."

Woman with pale eyes frowned and opened her mouth to question but she was cut off.

"Don't ask." Dark haired woman shook her head. "This is direct quest from daimyo-sama so do your best."

Hyuuga woman bowed well mannered.

Saito gave out the rest of the orders. "That would be all." She said finally. "Akahana-san. Stay behind for later orders."

Red haired woman sat on her place waiting while others cleared the room.

Danzo has been silent the whole time. It was unusual to him even bother to be at briefing hall. He usually gave out the orders from his private study.

ANBU medic waited patiently for further orders.

"Akahana," Danzo began. Saito was now browsing through the papers again. People and especially men of the ANBU thought that it was her hobby. "I have a mission for you."

"Does it involve Naruto-kun?" Hana asked little careful.

"Yes." Bandaged man nodded. "I want you to evaluate him and his skills." Saito handed over some papers. She browsed through them quickly. Mostly empty forms. Some of them were already filled by some parts. By his new name, gender, age, date of birth. It was now 6th of August. His past… 'found lying on the side of the road… accepted to NE experiment… great hopes… parents unknown… name given by councilman Danzos private secretary Taemi Saito…' And such. It also had boy's current weight, height, eye colours and other physical aptitudes including: 'six whisker kind marks… suspected to be scars of several beatings.' They had really put some thought on everything.

"You understand now?" Danzo asked after a while. "I want to know what he's capable of. His chakra reserves? What kind of taijutsu he shows suitability? Will he be more ninjutsu or genjutsu type? But considering his breeding I would say the first. What specialities interest him and such? You have one month. I let the means to you. Any questions?"

Akahana was hardly beating. This was like and official order to stay near Naruto every possible second and watch over him. "Will you start training after this?" She asked finally.

"Yes." Man nodded. "If that was all you're dismissed." He raised leaning to his cane and walked away. "He is not allowed to leave the base without my express orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Danzo-sama." She nodded.

"Saito will inform the others on this matter." Man added and the other woman corrected her glasses.

"What about the training area?" Akahana asked. "Technically its not part of the base."

Danzo stopped and thought about it. "Only with three escorts." He answered. "We are not taking any chances."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Woman nodded.

"If there's any question point them directly to me." Danzo exited the room. "I will come too him first thing in the morning."

Saito rearranged some papers and walked away very office-lady-like.

"That woman needs some medical attention." Said smirking voice behind Hana. She turned around to see Anko standing there in her trench coat. Even though outside everyone used their standard ANBU uniform when on duty, but when off duty many people wore most amazing things. "That stick may harm her intestines."

Hana saw Saitos head turning and glaring murderous looks over to purple haired woman who only smirked back.

"You shouldn't insult people like that." Hana scolded her friend. "She is smart woman."

"That and she has a longer tongue than that ass Orochimaru." Anko frowned a little. "And everyone knows where its attached to."

"Okay bitch!" Saito threw her papers to the ground. Not even one single leaf flew out of pile. "You and me! Right here! Right now!" She started to runt at her.

"With pleasure." Anko started to form hand seals while Saito took a hold of her weapons. Even though she worked most of her time as a secretary, that didn't mean she couldn't but on a fight. But before either of them could do anything Hana stepped between the two.

"Okay ladies stop it. Saito-san, please remember that Anko fell on her head when she was a child." Dark haired woman smirked. "Anko-chan you should remember that the surgery would be most painful so I wont remove her stick." Purple haired woman smirked. "Both of you have faults and both of you have merits. Now if you would grow up I could move on to the clinic where there is a young boy waiting for me."

She rushed out of the room leaving two angry women glaring at her back.

At the clinic door a figure was leaning to wall next to the door.

"He's asleep." Kakashi said when Hana walked next to him. She opened it slowly. Her technique would keep the boy asleep even in an earthquake but she didn't want to risk it. Naruto was fast asleep at his bed. His chest rose and lowered at peaceful pace.

"He resembles his father so much that its almost frightening." She whispered and looked the masked shinobi.

"Yes." Man nodded. "But he has something that Minato-sensei missed. That determination. Obviously… your sisters…"

Akahana Misachi, formerly known as Akahana Uzumaki. Sister of Kushina Uzumaki and only living family of Naruto Uzumaki. She had changed her surname long before when her family had disowned her. Everyone expect her older sister Kushina had abandoned her. They had both left the Land of Whirlpool together and had just entered to Land of Fire when they had met this group of genin and their jounin instructor doing their patrol. Hana could still remember how stupid Kushina had looked when her eyes had met Minatos. They had been in a middle of taijutsu fight when it had happened. It was also perfect lesson to the genins what would happen if you would loose your focus in the middle of the fight. They both run towards the tree and knocked each other out.

Akahana had laughed hard to this afterwards. Her sister had been elite back in Whirlpool and she had been taken out so easily. She could remember that Kakashi, Rin and Obito were giving similar treatment to their sensei. She explained their situation. Minato helped them join the Konoha. Akahana joined to the ranks of the ANBU and the Kushina joined to regular jonins. She and Minato became lovers. Their affair was a secret to most of the people (mostly because even though they were deeply in love, their chemistry didn't actually match. And Kushina was a terrible tomboy so no one actually believed that Yellow flash of Konoha would fell for someone like her when there were fan girls 'ready for mission' round the clock).

Kushina became pregnant and Akahana had been so exited having a niece or nephew. She was considering retiring ANBU and became full day nanny to her sister's children. Her sister was way too free spirit to settle like that. She would have been taking missions after mission if she was allowed to. Fortunately Minato was now Yondaime so it was _his_ job to give the missions and somehow all the S-,A-,B- and even C-rank missions had been already handed out when she came to ask. It was kind of amusing to watch when she screamed at him for taking her as some weak kunoichis and how he tried to answer but somehow his voice seemed to disappear in front of her. They were bound to be together but then… you know the rest.

After that night she had tried to take her nephew (it was her legal right) as last living relative. But that damn council had stated that because her family had _disowned _her she had no right. Then she was forced to stand a side and look when they started to argue of him like he was just some stuffed toy. She had cursed them. Small happiness was allowed when Hokage had given the boy over to ANBU to be raised under ground at least for couple of years, literally, and she was able to look after him even though the council made sure that it was little as possible. Then his second birthday became and he was transferred to orphanage. Then the real hell began.

Tears fell down when she remembered those days. Her dear nephew was almost killed so many times… and she was forced to stand down and only heal his unconscious body. She had promised that if her nephews father hadn't sacrificed himself and his son to save this rotten village she would have gone berserk long time ago. Even if her sister was thought as an elite and herself only as first class medic with not so much fighting skills, she still could kick some serious butt around the village.

"I should have been there for him." She whispered. "I should have saved him no matter what the council said or the Hokage said."

"You were following orders." Kakashi touched her shoulder gently. "There was nothing else we could do."

"That's a great excuse." Hana snorted and leaned to the wall of corridor. Door was open and giving her a clear vision on the boy. "I was following orders. Sorry Naruto-kun, I had to watch idly by when angry villagers beat you up. No! No it wasn't my fault. I was following orders. Please forgive me. You do? Oh thank you. Now lets hop on the Kyuubi and lets go visit Zeus on the mount Olympus."

Silver haired man looked away. She had a point. Unfortunately.

"He will forgive you." He whispered and walked away. "He has to."

She really wished for it. She really did.

--

"How you could let this happen?" Fugaku Uchiha asked from Hokage at councils emergency meeting. "Son of Yondaime-sama is dead by an angry mob? How could you let this happen?"

Calm and powerful on the outside, on the inside Sarutobi was screaming for help. This meeting had lasted already for four hours. They kept repeating the same question. It was normally followed by:

"It all your fault!" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled from the other side of the table. Those two clans were most powerful in all Konoha but they just couldn't get along. Either their clans or clan heads. "If your clan wouldn't have prevented _us_ from adopting him anything wouldn't have happened!"

'_Right on time.'_ Sandaime thought. _'And now…'_

"Like your one to talk!" Inuzuka head gave death glares to two colleagues of his. "Youre as much as responsible as the Uchiha are. Because you two picker like children he could have had a real _family _and wouldn't now be dead." She glared with her narrow eyes to Fukagu. "What have _you_ done for finding his murderess, Fugaku-_san_?" Everyone noticed a suffix. Inuzuka head _never_ used suffix. "Any luck with investigation?"

"No, not yet." Man stated. "But I have taken every possible action. If only I could see victims body…" He looked over to Hokage.

'_Here we go again.'_ "Due his beatings seal that held Kyuubi No Kitsune inside had weakened severely. So as a precaution his remains were cremated." Hokage told the cover story already for tenth time. Some people just didn't get a hint.

He looked at room when another round the room and the other council members. Every ninja head argued and accused each other of this situation. Only civilian heads remained silent. Old man could smell their relieve.

"Hokage-sama!" Hiashi asked with his tranquil voice. He seemed to be the only one in the room who didn't bark to others like a dog. Sarutobi thought it was only due his hard Hyuuga teachings that prevented him showing his emotions even though man seemed to be on a brink of starting to break things. _'I feel sorry already for his daughter. She will kill herself practicing with him.'_ "Where are your advisors, Koharu-sama and Homura-sama? They haven't yet arrived?"

Room fell silent as they waited him to answer.

'_You just noticed?'_ "My advisors are surveying his disposing of his remains. They don't want to take any chances."

"What about Danzo-sama? Its not like him to pass meetings like this." Pale eyed man said. "Im was sure he would be here by now."

"Councilman – " Hokage started his speech but was interrupted as the door to council chamber opened. Morning light flooded inside the dark chamber as the devil they were speaking entered followed by his secretary.

Everyone looked in silence as they walked calmingly to his place. Saito walked after her looking cold as possible holding a pile of papers. Doors were closed behind him and room fell to darkness once more.

Danzos seat was exactly opposite from Hokages. Hyuuga was on the far left when Uchiha were on the far right. When he took his seat Saito stepped back in the shadows unnoticed as possible. "Im terrible sorry of my late arrival." He smiled pleasantly. "What did I miss? Scribe?" Chunin helper landed next to him and whispered the highlights of night's discussion. Considering that it had been four hour long discussion, it was really amazing how young man was able to shorten it all to five minutes.

"Is that so…?" Danzo nodded finally as chunin jumped back to his place. Everyone was looking at him obviously waiting him to take the lead. It was amazing sometimes how one man could bring reason to that dark room. "For first I apologise my tardiness. I was forming my own investigations on this horrible situation."

"Any luck?" Hiashi asked.

"None so far. I have questioned two of ANBUs who found him but either of them found nothing." Danzo took a pile of paper that was placed in front of him. Murder report at the beginning of the meeting. He took his time to read it. Many of the information made him raise his eye brows. "This is all, Fugaku-san?"

"So far." Uchiha answered. "It _is_ four hours old. Im sure that my men have found all the suspects by now."

"That's good to hear." _'If their not too busy celebrating,'_ He smiled his polite smiled. "Really good. So… theres nothing to me to add. This was such tragedy but have to remember that in the end this was all for good."

Everyone looked at him surprised. He was equally eager to adopt him but one of the few who _opposed _against killing him. This cold attitude was unexpected. "What you mean, Danzo-sama? We lost the son of Yondaime and the Jichuuriki. This is more than just a 'tragedy'. " Fukagu said narrowing his eyes. "Or is there anything you know that we don't?"

"What you mean?" Bandaged man asked defendingly. "I just said I have nothing to add."

"That's not what I asked." Uchiha said annoyed. "You must have something on your mind."

Danzo smile widened a little. "Well yes. I have few things on the motion. Saito-san." He turned his head over. Woman stepped forward taking few papers and handing them to Danzo. Then she quickly shared the rest them to other councilmember's. "This is a new project Ive started some time ago. When the plan A fails its no use to mourn over it forever. Better than that you move to plan B."

"What is this plan of yours?" Fukagu asked browsing though the papers hes gotten. Then his eyes widened. "Abducting a foreign Jichuuriki? Are you crazy?"

"Im very serious." Danzo smiled. "These are only prior reports of known Jichuuriki and their locations. Im considering that we should try to capture one from other country and try to turn it to one of us. This way we gain back our power that we lost by loosing Nine-tailes vessel."

As people started to argue with Danzo, Hokage grinned behind his hands. _'Clever Danzo. Now everyones attentions are turned to you and your new 'project' and hopefully they forget of Mi- Naruto-kun soon.'_

"I promise not to act without councils permission." Bandaged man waved his hand to calm everyone. "As I said these are only prior reports that I collected during these four hours."

'_Now… he will end this meeting soon and runs of back to his base.' _Sandaime thought and looked his watch. _'He will wake soon. I better get going soon.' _He remained silent when Danzo answered the question after question from every councilmember. After fifteen minutes he was 'talked out' of his idea to sent a special squad to Suna and try to capture son of Kazekage, the vessel of Shukaku. After that decision council was disbanded. Hokage walked to his office while Danzo rushed to the hq. He had to talk to Naruto _before_ Hokage.


	3. Definition of Home

A/N: Third chapter is up. Thank you all your reviews.

A/N: Sorry for my grammar. Im learning.

A/N: Im thinking about Naruto and what element I will give to him. I can go with the canon and wind or something else. Im having a poll in my profile. Go and vote. Thank you.

Remember to review.

**Chapter 3: Definition of home**

Hana blinked her eyes when sunlight hit them waking her up. She had fallen asleep next to Narutos bed.

When she opened her eyes she noticed that Naruto was standing next to the window looking down to the village. People started to live their lives normally before the news of his 'death' reached their ears. People started to cheer around the city when they had been freed from the demon.

"Why are they so happy?" Naruto whispered looking down. "Is there a festival today?"

Hana gulped her sorrow down. How could she explain that that festival was to because of his death?

"Lets forget it for now." She said carefully making him turn around quickly. Even though he remembered last night he still didn't trust her completely. She could be waiting to chance to throw him out of the window. "Are you hungry?"

"Where's the Old man?" He asked raising his chin defiant. "You said he would be here by now."

"He will be here any minute now." Hana assured him. "But while we wait you must want something to eat? Like ramen? You like it don't you?"

Naruto looked little cautious and shook his head but his stomach gave him away immediately.

Hana thought for a minute and smiled. "Why don't we get some ramen while we wait for Hokage to arrive? You like ramen don't you?"

Naruto started to think about it. He wanted some ramen. He wanted some of Ichiraku-ojiisans ramen.

When he was about to answer the door opened and a man stepped in. He wasn't the Hokage but he wasn't a total stranger either. Naruto remembered those bandages and that scar of his chin. He remembered that polite smile and that cane. He had some times seen this man in Old mans office.

"Danzo-sama." Woman rose up and turned to face him. "How was the meeting?"

"Everything went as planed." Man said looking directly to Narutos. "You seem exhausted, Akahana-san, go to take a shower, change of clothes and get some of that ramen he so much likes." Boy's eyes widened a little. When she hesitated for not sure if she should leave the boy alone with him, he spoke. "Hokage is coming soon but I wanted to have a private moment before that. You may go." It wasn't an offering, it was an order.

She turned quickly to Naruto and smiled. "This is Danzo-sama. He is very powerful man and he is the person who wanted you to be brought here. You'll be safe with him. Im just going quickly chancing and be right back. Okay?" She was still wearing his ANBU uniform.

Boy wasn't sure but gave out a small nod. She walked away.

"Eeh…" Boy started little shy. "Could you… if its not too much trouble… please…"

Woman's heart was about to jump out of her throat from shock and happiness. "I would love to. You like Miso best, right?"

Boy nodded again.

"Ill bring back many as I can carry." She smiled and rushed away.

When the door was closed silence fill the room. Either of the two said nothing. Only glared at each other. Naruto didn't know what that man wanted. What he could remember he hardly ever said anything.

Danzo was measuring the boy up. He obviously had fire still in him. That glare… obviously that woman's… Kushinas glare. Woman was too hot headed to ANBU unlike her sister. Well… if he had anything from his parents he would be kicking some serious but soon. Or would be if he were in the NE division. He sighed a little. With normal tutoring he would be… average genin when he's around ten. Well… everything that will happen will happen.

"So… do you know me?" He began with friendly tone.

"I know you." Naruto nodded. "You're the guy who pretends being friendly to every one all the time but is not really."

'_This was unexpected.'_ "Why you say that?" He asked trying to keep his expression.

"I… just know." Boy said quietly looking away.

'_He has learned how to interpret people__'s feelings and actions by looking their face and body movements and knows what's true and what's not. His time outside didn't go all to waste after all. After all I am pretty confident with my poker face.'_ But he said only: "I see." And dropped his polite smile and took his real normal face. Cold, little arrogant but acknowledging. Powerful but not exaggerating. "Better?" He stood up.

Boy nodded. "I don't like when people pretend being friendly." He said still glaring at him.

"Actually, me neither." Danzo stepped up. "Can I be a frank with you? We don't have much time so I have to say this quickly and pointless jabbering will only cost us time."

Naruto looked at him for a while but nodded. "What you want?"

"Simple. You." He said bluntly making his eyes little widened.

"Why?" He asked stepping little forward. This was the first time when someone was talking to him like that. Not trying to kill him the villagers. Not pretending that everything was okay like the Hokage. He was talking to him… like to a person. That was totally new.

"Ill tell you." Bandaged man said. "But while I speak, you are not allowed to interrupt me. If you have questions you save them for time when I allow you to ask them. Understood?"

Blond boy nodded as he started to tell his story.

"Four ears ago Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked the village. You know that it was destroyed by the forth Hokage. (He didn't wait him to answer or even to nod.) That was a lie. Even as powerful he was, Minato Namikaze had no power to defeat the strongest of the Bijuu. So he used a sealing technique Shiki Fūjin (Corpse Demon Consuming Seal). The basic idea is to seal the enemy's soul inside of a newly born baby whose chakra coils haven't yet developed. Do you see where Im going?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Im… the (gulp) the Kyuubi… the demon." Before he could even flinch Danzo had moved in front of him and slapped him hard to his cheek sending him flying across the room. When he finally got himself up he was holding his cheek with teary eyes.

"Don't you dare ever saying that again." Man said very coldly to his amaze. "The fact that the villagers call you one doesn't make it so. You're a Jichuuriki. A _person_ who carries a _demon_. A jailor. Kyuubi is a prisoner inside of you."

Naruto started to realize something slowly. "So that's why everyone hates me…" He muttered. "I hate that man!" He whispered angrily. "What happened to him? If he didn't sacrifice himself for the village where is he?"

"He is dead." Danzo said bluntly. "Shiki Fūjin is dangerous technique that kills it user afterwards."

"So he escaped leaving me to the wolfs." Naruto muttered looking out of the window.

"His attentions were purely good." Danzo continued letting his comment slip. "He wanted you to be seen as a hero. A hero that held the Kyuubi away from the village. But people never saw it like that. They just saw what was inside you. Idiots…" He muttered under his breathe accidentally. When he had left his front down, he had also let his guard down too much. He had to remind not to let that happen ever again. "That's why they have tried to kill you but those idiots don't understand that harming the seal here (he poked his stomach with a cane) could possible let the Kyuubi free. And that would have been the last mistake this village would have ever made." Silence fell between them. "Any questions?"

"What about my parents? How could they let this happen? Did they hate me so much that they were glad to get rid of me? AUH!! What was that for?" Naruto hold his head with teary eyes. Bandaged man had hit him hard with his cane.

"Testing a theory." He answered simply smirking a little. "Can you cure the idiocy with trauma to ones brains? Im sure we will found out soon enough."

Boy didn't understand half of the words he had just said and let it show. This earned another hit.

"That one was for showing your emotions so openly. Shinobi isn't allowed to show his cards at any point not under any circumstances." Man said coldly. "First one was because you're an idiot. You haven't yet even figured the obvious (but remembering that villagers hadn't either I guess it can be forgiven)." He cursed himself again letting something like that slip.

"What!?" Naruto asked.

"You're the son of Yondaime!" Danzo answered with little more power he had intended originally. "You're name is Mikato _Namikaze_ for Christ sake! Your fathers name was Mi_na_to Namikaze! You couldn't add the two."

"Im… the son… the fourth Hokage…" He whispered loosing his balance. "You're kidding…"

"No Im not." Danzo said. "I _never_ joke. I know there must be dozens of questions running through your mind right now but there will be a time to you to know all these. I want you to sit down to the bed and think what you have heard just now through. Understood?"

Naruto nodded quietly and walked to the bed and sat down. "All this time… all this time…"

--

The mood in Ichirakus ramen wasn't the best it could be. Actually the depressed aura that flew around the ramen stand was enough to keep all the customers out. And those who had the guts to enter there where immediately thrown out by angry cook and his heart-broken daughter.

Only by long persuasion Hana was able to get Narutos order.

"We are having a… memorial in the base." She lied. "We in the force really took liking in the boy."

"Then why didn't you save him!?" Ayame screamed and threw a pan towards her. She didn't dodge it. She deserved it. "Get out! You're a liar! Liar just like the rest of them! You hated him! He hadn't done anything and you killed him! Go to hell!"

Teuchi was only sitting behind his counter glaring at her.

Suddenly Akahana fell to her knees and bowed. "Im sorry." She whispered tears in her eyes. "I… wish I could have helped him… Im so sorry!"

Teuchi touched his daughters shoulder quietly. "Lets do this. For Mika-chan." He whispered.

Ayame nodded and walked away. She returned with a pile of plastic cups.

After a while Hana walked out of the stand. Ayame had made her pay twice as much it would have normally cost but she didn't mind. She had to lie to the two people who actually had liked of Mi-_Naruto_-kun. Who had actually seen the boy and not what he was carrying. She heard metal slide lowering itself after she had stepped out. It was obvious. They couldn't cook anymore today if the whole next week.

Her feeling didn't rise when she walked around the street. People had started partying like it was 10th of October (official Kyuubi festival) yelling how their village was free and all. She passed them quickly. But not before she could hear loud screams and yells around the city. Then her eye caught one lonely snake that was running around hissing to people. Then she decided to make a little detour by the dango shop.

--

There was silence in the room. Naruto was lying down on his bed looking at the sealing.

Danzo was meditating. If the boy didn't speak (which he didn't complain) he could use this time to prepare himself for Hokages arrival.

"I think I hate my father." Naruto said finally making bandaged councilman to loose his concentration and open his eyes.

"I hate him too." He answered slowly.

"Why?"

"Because he was the reason _I _am not the Yondaime." He said slowly. "I was the best chose for it but because of these wounds I am not in condition to run."

Naruto sat up. "How did you get those wounds?"

Danzo sneered and cursed himself at the same time. Why he loosed his self-control so easily around the boy? "It's a reminding what happens when you come overconfident."

"What happened?"

Before Danzo could answer door was sliced open and an old man entered the room. Hokage walked in smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer. He took a quick glance over to Danzo who had taken his political smile back to his face.

"Im good… I guess…" Naruto whispered.

Sarutobi noticed the boy's cold act. Did something happen between him and Danzo? "I guess… you know what's going on?"

"They tell me that Im going to live here from now on." He said slowly and cautiously. Old man had definitely known but he hadn't told him. Why? Could he trust him?

"That's correct. And also…" He told him last nights decisions and highlights of the councils meeting.

"So… Im Naruto Uzumaki? Seriously?" He asked little confused. "That sounds like…good actually." Suddenly he smiled. After a while he had started feel himself comfortable inside that room. There was Hokage who helped him. Then there was that wounded guy who had (for the first time) treated him as a person. Told him the truth of him. About his father. "But talking about naruto(the ramen topping) Im hungry. I thought that lady went get some for me?" Well… it wasn't the first time he was lied.

On the cue Hana rushed inside looking extremely tired. "Sorry!" She panted. "I was (pant) getting some dango to Anko-san but the (pant) the damn shop was packed so it took longer than originally planned." She smiled to Naruto. "So you're awake? How you're feeling?"

Naruto shrugged. "Im okay I guess. Old man says that you're the person in charge of me?"

"Yes I am." Red haired medic nodded. "Ill be taking care of you from now on."

She took all the plastic bowls from her bag and placed them in front of him. "You must be starving. Here eat all you want."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "All?"

"You better do." Hana nodded. "Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan did this to you especially."

"How – are they –?" Naruto asked carefully scared of the answer.

"They are both very sad because of your death." She answered. "They didn't sell anyone ramen today. Ayame-chan was especially devastated."

"Did you tell them –?" Boy asked quickly.

"No!" Danzo spoke up and they all looked at him. "Dear Naruto-kun. This is the truth. Mikato is dead. He died last night. That's the only way to keep you safe. Only way to keep both people who cared for you safe. You understand?"

"But-?" Naruto tried to argue but Danzo widened his visible eye. That look made him silence himself quickly.

"Listen Naruto-kun." Hokage stepped between them. "Danzo-san is right. They will mourn you but in the end they will continue with their own lives. The sooner the better. Because when they forget you, you will be able to live in safety. But before that you are not allowed to leave the base. Understand?"

Naruto nodded feeling a little down. "Okay." He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and said: "Itadakimasu."

"I must get going." Hokage said looking at the clock. "Well, Naruto-kun, I know this is a big change but I promise to come visiting you often as possible? Be a good boy and do exactly what Akahana-san tells you to do. Okay?"

"Okay." Boy nodded quietly.

Third left them alone. Akahana kept talking to Naruto making him to have a conversation while Danzo kept his eye on the boy. But soon there was a knock on the door and Saito walked in looking like she was hunting something to eat.

"Saito-san." Councilman nodded to the woman. "Naruto-kun, this is Saito-san. She is my secretary. If you need something just ask her if you can't find me."

Naruto looked at the woman who glared at him. "Is she sick or something?" He asked from Hana who he thought was a doctor (he wasn't sure and he was four).

"No… why you ask that?" Red haired woman asked looking at her judgementally.

"She seems like her butts on fire." Blond boy said with children's pure innocence. Saito turned bright red while Danzo sneered inside his head.

"Danzo-sama!" She said holding her anger barely trying to ignore the two who were sitting on the floor eating ramen. "You have a meeting with the ambassador from the Suna. We must go now."

"Always busy." Bandaged man said smiling pleasantly. "Well this is it Naruto-kun." He looked at the boy whose face was covered in ramen leftovers. "I must go now but we will see each other much in the future. If you have any questions don't be afraid to come to me. Akahana-san knows where my office is and will show it to you when she gives a tour around the building."

"I guess that possible…" Hana thought it for a minute. "Sure. Soon as you're eaten we will take a short walk around the base. Good bye Danzo-sama." The two walked out of the room. Danzo only smiled pleasantly to him and waved his hand before walking away. On the other hand, Saito gave him murderous looks who answered them fully. When the door was closed Hana turned back to him smiling. "How does that tour sounds?"

Naruto smiled a little but the woman could see doubts in her nephews eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Well… is there a lot of people here in the base?" He asked little scared.

"I guess you could say that." Hana nodded. "Are you scared?"

Naruto looked up to her eyes and nodded slightly. "A little. What if they hate me? I know they hate. They just wait a chance to kill me. Don't they?"

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered and bowed her head. "On the bones of my clan's ancestors I promise that none of the people inside this building wants you dead. They all want to help you. To protect you."

"Really?" He whispered.

"Really." Hana smiled tears on her eyes. _'I wish I could tell you everything! I wish I could take you away from this village but I cant. Hina, I will take care of your son like I was supposed to.'_

"Why you cry?" Naruto asked. She seemed so sad all the time but kept smiling. Why?

"No reason?"Hana smiled and wiped her tears quickly. "Why don't we try this? I go and ask everyone to come and to introduce themselves to you one by one?"

"Okay." Naruto nodded silently. "But you'll be here right?"

"Of course." Hana smiled. "Wait just one minute okay?" She rushed out of the clinic into the hallway and towards the large common room leaving Naruto eating ramen all by himself. Large common room was on the same floor as the clinic. She rushed inside and looked around. Two guys were playing pool. Traditionally dressed woman was treating a bonsai tree. Couple more were meditating on the balcony. Three more people were playing cards. Few women were reading some books on the far corner. It had very easy going aura around. She hadn't time to count everyone before she was caught of.

"Wonderful Hana-chan! What's up?" Shiyaku Nara. Complete opposite to his brother, Shikaku Nara. He was energetic, smiling and didn't over use a word. "Something wonderful?" Okay, forget the last one. He was dressed in his civilian clothes that consisted bright green t-shirt and dark pants. On his back was a title: 'Wonderful life!'

"Shiyaku-kun, could you get everyone over to clinic?" Hana asked looking around.

"Sure but why?" Black haired man asked.

"I've decided to introduce everyone to Naruto one by one. So he doesn't get confused when meeting a lot people at the same time. You know."

"Wonderful!" Man clapped his hand and turned around. "Everyone! Wonderful news!" Hana looked little worried when only few heads turned to see him. Maybe he shouldn't let Shiyaku do this? "We are to go and introduce ourselves to our new friend!"

"To who?" One of the pool players asked.

"Our newest attendant." Hana cut between getting everyone's attention. "I want everyone in this building to come to the clinic and introduce themselves to Naruto-kun one by one. Understand?"

"Okay." The other one of the pool players nodded. "Well be right after this game. Black boy into the top left corner." He hit the white ball which hit the 8-ball which rolled easily to its target. Ready."

Hana nodded. "I want you to tell to others. The more people he meets today the more easier its for him to get used to this. Shiyaku-kun you come with me."

"Wonderful!" Nara shouted making everyone's eye twitch.

"Can I kill him?" Woman who had been treating her bonsai was holding her gardening scissors and glaring mans back. "Please?"

The two who had been meditating entered the room. "We will inform to others. You guys go ahead."

"Thank you." Pool players nodded and walked after the two. The rest of the people followed them.

Naruto had just finished his last bowl when door opened again. "Wait here for a moment." He heard that red haired woman saying and closing door behind herself. "Are you finished?"

Boy nodded.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded again.

"Shall we begin then?" Hana turned back to the door and took a hold of the handle when Naruto stopped her.

"Wait!" He said suddenly and red haired woman stopped.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Naruto asked.

Hana smiled. "Silly me." She turned around. "Im Akahana Misachi. Im the captain of the field support group. I specialize on medical jutsus and I like tea ceremonies. I hate people who act without thinking."

Naruto nodded. "Do… I introduce myself to you now?"

"If you want to?" She answered.

"Okay. Which one?"

"What you mean?"

"Will I use my old or the new one?"

"Use the new one. Remember what the Hokage said? Always use your new one." Hana said with harder voice.

"Im… Naruto Uzumaki. I want to be a great ninja so people would stop hating me." He smiled. "I like ramen and hate the time it takes to wait it to make it."

"Wonderful!" Said a voice outside. Man with pine apple styled hair and wide grin stepped in. "I just couldn't wait anymore." He stepped closer. Hana walked next to Naruto being able to support him. "Im Shiyaku Nara! Im the lieutenant of the second attack group. I specialize in my family jutsu, wonderful shadow manipulation. I like everything wonderful and I hate my older brother's lazy attitude." He smiled widely. "One day I will teach you something wonderful and you don't need to introduce yourself anymore. Everyone outside heard it."

"Thank you Shiyaku-kun." Hana nodded. "I appreciate this."

"Not at all my friends. Not at all." He walked away. "Ill see you soon Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't know how to react on this. "Is he… always like that?" He could feel tears in his eyes but he put on a brave face.

"Im afraid so." Red haired woman nodded. "Next!"

Door opened again and the woman who had taken care of the bonsai entered. She had dressed traditional Japanese kimono. Her brown hair was tied to even more traditional way as a pun on her head. "Hello Naruto-kun." She smiled kindly. "I see you met Shiyaku-kun. If he ever bugs you just come to me, okay? I would be more than happy to deal with him." She smiled but Hanas angry glare made her to rush on the subject. "Im Tanta Soujoro." She bowed traditionally. "Im the captain of an ANBU attack squad. I specialize on projectile weapons. I like my daughter Tenten who shows great talent with the weapons too, tea ceremonies, flower arraignment, and my husband and hate Shiyaku Nara-kun, and girls who try act like boys. If you need help, please come to me and I shall always do my best."

Naruto bowed back thinking that would be to most polite thing to do. Also he could gulp his tears down while his face was down.

"Thank you Tanta-san." Hana nodded. Brown haired woman smiled and bowed again.

Next one came in. He was the winner of the pool game. He was relaxing looking guy with unruly brown hair. "Yo! Welcome to the house Naruto! Im Buki Sukisara. Im an ordinary ANBU who specializes in water jutsus. I like to kick some ass in pool and get my way with the ladies – I mean I hate spicy food." He corrected himself after seeing a demon flying around the room saying: 'You will not corrupt my nephew you sick bastard!'

Naruto bowed again.

"I will teach you my techniques in the pool game when you grow up a little okay? See ya." He waved his hand and walked away.

Then the looser in the pool entered the room. "Hello there." He nodded bit coldly. He was more collected than the first player. "Im Imarote Hibi. Im the lieutenant of the first attack group. I specialize in sudden kills. I like good challenge in shogi (what unfortunately is Shiyaku-san) and I hate people who don't act like their gods gift to mankind!" Naruto was sure that this person had some grudge against the last one. "I will help you the best I can when the time comes. If you need something come to me." He nodded and walked away before Naruto could bow like to others.

Just when the door was opening and the next one was entering, window exploded and something came in. Hana stepped between the two protecting Naruto with his life. He had no idea what was going on so he grabbed the arms around him tightly and closed his eyes. He felt safe. "Why didn't anyone bother to tell me that you were going to introduce yourselves to Naruto?!" Asked very fended sounding female voice. He narrowed his eyes and saw that the room was full of people holding their hands on their weapons and hands as seals. They started to relax when they recognized the person.

"ANKO!!" They yelled angrily in chorus. "What the FpiipK was that about!? Are you trying to kill him?"

"Of course not! Im just making my entrance." Naruto turned his head and saw that woman with a trench coat standing in front of a large flag saying: 'Welcome to ANBU brat!' "Hello kid!" She smiled widely. "Im Anko Mitarashi. Im the lieutenant of the interrogation group. I like dango and torturing people that I hate and wish to kill certain snake. I hate the people who don't learn and try harming innocent people." Then she winked to him. "When you're old enough I will buy you a drink."

"Anko-chan." Hana whispered making the woman to step back. "You broke the window. I suggest you go and repair it NOW!"

"Aaah… okay." She smiled nervously. "Well… I guess Im off to buying some glass huh? Bye!" She jumped out of the window leaving room full of people behind.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked quietly from Hana who was still holding him.

"I don't know." She answered shaking her heed. "But I do wish she would find a new hobby for herself. Im starting to get worried by the minute."

Others nodded agreeing.

"Lets continue where we left of shall we?" Red haired woman said finally and letting the boy sit down to the bed.

So the morning went by people introducing themselves to Naruto whose head was spinning of all the new faces. They all seemed nice. Liked him. Promised to protect him and train him. Help him if he ever needed it. And after the final person had introduced himself to him, he didn't know what to do expect cry. This surprised and didn't surprise Hana who was now holding him. He had been so brave all this time and now he was letting his tears fall down. Medic could feel her shoulder getting wetter from the tears he cried. Finally she decided that perhaps it would be best to make him sleep a little. "Dreamless sleep." She whispered quietly and touched the back of his head once more and the boy went numb.

She moved him to another room that didn't have so much draft and covered him nicely. "Sleep now." She kissed his forehead and closed the door behind herself. She was feeling hungry and decided to visit the cafeteria.

Cafeteria located near the clinic. All of the ANBUs in the base were now there for lunch sitting around the round tables. As she walked she got several questions how the little guy was doing. "He's sleeping right now." She answered while collecting few supplies from the service line. A coke, salad sandwich and such. Then she sat down to nearest table with a vacancy and stretched.

"Hard night huh? Tanta asked while eating very lady like. In the same table was sitting Hakena and Chadao.

"You could say so." She answered. "Im thinking showing him around soon as he wakes up. So could someone of you cover my shift?"

"Sure." Chadao answered relaxed. "It not like there's any big things happening. Expect this ambassador from Suna but that's not our problem so sure."

"Thank you. I owe you one." Hana smiled to the man. He was one of the youngest group captains in the history of ANBU and was proud of it and didn't mind advertising it. His dark gray hair was simple.

"You could pay it by…" Man smirked a little.

"No!" Hana said coldly. "How many times I have to tell you this. Im almost twice of age as you (he is 17 and she is 30ish)."

"That doesn't bother me." Young man tried to sound convincing. "I think you look like a babe even if you're around 3-" He couldn't finish the sentence because sudden fist hit his mouth.

"Thank you Tanta-san." Red haired woman smiled to her friend.

"Oh I didn't do this for you. I saved his life by not letting you hit him." She smiled politely.

"That hurt." Chadao muttered while standing his chair back up. "Fine. Ill let you go for now. But next time –" He dodged another hit coming from the weapon mistress. "Alright alright! Put I will have Narutos first training lesson this week."

Hana nodded. "Nothing excessive and I will be there all the time. Understood?"

"Sure sure. Anything for my 'Red flower'."

That day Chadao was glad being able to wear a mask. His face would have scared half of the people of the village away.

"Sparrow! Come in Sparrow! What's you're status?" His headpiece asked. "Come in Sparrow!"

"Evehything ih in oher." He answered. His bruises prevented him talking any clearer.

"What's that? Sparrow, repeat that."

Chadao sighed inside his mask. This would be a long day.

--

Meanwhile Naruto was walking with his new guardian around the ANBU base. To him it was so amazing place. On the first floor had the three separated dojos, pool area and a gym. Second and third floor had ANBU quarters and also smaller common rooms. Forth floor had the cafeteria and conference hall. Fifth floor had Danzos office and his own and group captains quarters (and Narutos from now on). Floor above had the clinic and the large common room and the common rooms library. They were books and novels only. On the roof had another training area and the garden (that was mainly Tantas property). On the first basement level had the armory. On the second level was the library. It was divided by 'public area' and 'secret area'. Public area had many ninjutsus, genjutsus, taijutsus, kenjutsus, information and secrets from E- to B-rank. And also simple layouts on the currently residing kekkei genkais in Konoha. Secret area had everything else and was level below. And it consisted from A -rank jutsus, secrects and information. Forth level had the archives. Fifth to seven were prisons cells.

Naruto was currently on the roof looking down. "It so high." He whispered. Then he saw the unofficial festival that had started. "Why they have to be so happy?" He asked.

"Don't worry about them." Hana whispered to his ear gently. "Because from now on, you will be staying here. Those people won't hurt you ever again. Okay?"

Blond boy nodded. "Who is that?" He asked when a certain ANBU rushed towards them. He had a cat mask and brown hair.

"That's Tenzo-kun." Hana answered. "You didn't meet him today because he was with Hokage but now could be a good chance. Shall we?"

Naruto nodded. While they were walking towards the door that led inside he spoke. "I think… Im going to like it in here." He whispered.

"Yes you will." Red haired woman answered and hugged him gently. "And I am going to make everything in my power to make it sure that will never change. Now let's get going. Im sure that Tenzo-kun is waiting to meet you finally face to face."


	4. Training day

A/N: Hey there and firstly, sorry for the wait. Really. Im just waiting a word from my BETA who hasnt yet answered to me so it took me some time. Finally I decided to take things to my own hand and rewrite this story myself. If I get some message from my BETA I would be glad because he is in the middle of working with my chs 1 to 3. Well enough of that. Here is RAW version of CH 4. I like it. Hope you do.

Review please!

**Chapter 4: Training day **

One week later.

"Again." Hana encouraged Naruto to kick the training dummy. She had dressed in her civilian clothes, purple jacket and lighter shaded pants. Soon after the first day, they had started Narutos training in the way of the shinobi. At this point training was simple. Five days of week they would study how to reed and write, history, math, seal making, shinobi 101, charka basics, literature, human anatomy, you know… normal kid stuff that they taught in the academy. Mornings of study and afternoons some physical exercises. One day would be mixed between some light physical training and some VERY simple chakra control exercises. Last day would be his day off. Not that Naruto knew what to do with it. He never really had anything to do when outside expect running ahead of mobs so when Hana said that it was brake time, he would only sit down and either continue studying or meditate. She had shown how. Hana had tried to encourage him to get himself some hobby but no luck so far. She was almost sure that even the kids in NE had hobbies than him.

Now was the day six and the morning half of the training and he was kicking and punching some small training dummy with his short hands and legs. Or if you could call them 'kicks' more like a swinging ones leg to some direction until it hits something. But it was enough for Hana who was supporting the dummy in front of him. They were currently on the roof. After their first visit there, it had become Narutos favourite place in the whole building. Maybe because it was under open sky, maybe it was because the large garden or because there never seemed to be much people around. They would spend all their physical lessons on the roof. Naruto had once even asked if they could do their classes there to but the wind was sudden and sometimes would send the sheets flying.

This one week Naruto had spent all his time in hospital bed at the clinic. Hana and all the other doctors had stated that he was not to move until he was fully healed. Kyuubis help or not he was still four year child who had been through hell. But after week of sitting patiently in the bed, Hana had realized that all the scrolls and books required their own place. Even though many doctors were happy of their patient, they were not so happy about the all the mess the boy created when he was left alone with his assignments. He seemed to be totally different person when no ones was around or thought no one was watching. He started wonder around, go through drawers and closets, once he even lost himself to cafeteria.

"That's enough for now." Hana smiled to the boy and he stopped. He looked on the ground blushing. He juts couldn't get used to the fact that some one actually complemented him and it seemed genuine. "Why don't you rest while I take these dummies away?"

"Sure." Boy nodded and walked to the garden. There were stoned paths. Tanta had said that if someone would value their lives, they would not walk of the path. He walked to the on of the benches in the garden. Tanta was currently watering her plants with some water jutsu. Holding her hands in tiger seal and small stream of water would fall from her extended fingertips. She had dressed her usual traditional wife attire.

"How are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Woman asked while turning around to water other plants. Even though she was specialist in weaponry, she also knew few effective water and earth jutsus. She was also very interested in Tenzos Mokuton skills. Basically, if it would help her in her garden, she was interested.

Naruto only shrugged quietly. After meeting everyone, Naruto had closed up himself pretty good and spoke rarely to anyone expect to his guardian, Hana and everyone understood this after the hell he had been through. He maybe didn't hide himself behind her but he certainly didn't speak to anyone. And if he did, he most commonly whispered something to his aunts ear who spoke ahead. Everyone had started calling him as her nephew even though no one had explained why. He had figured it was because she took care of him. He had no idea that it was true.

Tanta smiled to the boy and nodded. "Keep it up then."

Naruto nodded and waved his legs in air while sitting on the bench.

Hana walked in to the small garden soon after and passed the trees and different kinds of flowers. She walked on the stoned path. There were even small rivers that squirmed between the small ponds in the garden. Another triumph to Tenzos abilities. The roof was vast as the whole building and the garden occupied roughly third of it. Even still Tanta had considered expanding it.

"Hello Tanta-san." Hana smiled to the woman who smiled back.

"I was just demonstrating a simple watering jutsu to your nephew here." Brunette woman answered and turned around to the bench where the boy was trying to form a needed seal combination but nothing really happened. "You need to say it too sweetheart." She said correcting him. "Remember? Suiton: Watering jutsu."

"Erhm!" Hana cleared her throat. "What you think you are doing?"

"Teaching something which will help him when he's gardening of course." Tanta answered patiently.

"No." Hana stepped between the two and he stopped immediately forming the hand seals. "We talked about it. You will not learn any jutsus before we have taught you the basics. Remember?"

Boy nodded quietly.

"You shouldn't be so hard on the boy." Weapon mistress scowled her friend. "He's eager to learn new jutsus that is always a good thing."

"Even though he's only barely able to mold chakra?" Hana asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well you are starting with the charka control exercises aren't you?" Tanta asked. "Well as might start by aiming high."

"My nephew isn't some NE freak who doesn't even know how to smile!"

"I understand that." Tanta nodded patiently. "But little sweat wouldn't hurt him you know."

Hana frowned and looked at Naruto who was already forgotten the watering jutsu and was chasing a butterfly with his eyes. He seemed forgotten his usual shyness and smiled widely as the beautiful bug landed on his nose. Then it continued its journey towards another interesting flower.

"Naruto, lets take a break." She finally said. "Lets go see how others train shall we?"

Boy nodded and jumped of the bench. As they exited the garden, they saw one of the Uchihas meditating in the middle of the roof. Naruto didn't really remember anything of him expect that he was Uchiha (the fan on his back gave him away). He always was more cautious of his own actions when he saw one of them remembering how the military police had treated him. Man opened his eyes and nodded in his typical Uchiha manner.

"Good day Naruto-kun." He said politely.

The boy only stepped closer to Hana who was little worried of this. He wasn't that cautious with anyone else. He maybe was quiet but this was absolutely worrying. "Good day, Kabata-san." She answered on his behalf.

Man returned to his meditation as they walked passed them.

Hana had never liked the Uchiha clan. Sure, they were the strongest clan in Konoha. Sure, they were all great ninjas who had strong doujutsu. But that was all. They were all arrogant, inbreeding idiots who thought that they were on the top of the world. True they were much warmer than Hyuuga but still they thought that there was no equal to them. Idiots.

And her real resentment had started when she had seen how military police acted. Police! Protect and serve! Who keep order and law in the streets were abusing young child just like he was some thief! She knew that not everyone inside the ANBU liked the idea of having Kyuubi vessel inside the base but each and every single one of them carried out their duties as Konohas elite. Some of due scare of Danzoz revenge but still. And that was only a clear minority which remained silent.

She could only to wonder was Kabata Uchiha on Narutos side or against him. Not that really mattered. But so she knew who she needed to be careful of. She needed to see underneath the underneath. She snorted. If Hina would hear her now she would laugh. She had always taught Minatos favourite praise was so stupid. She looked at Naruto who had gazed up on sudden noise. She only smiled and petted him.

They walked down the stare case to floors bellow. Naruto saw glimpses of people inside the common rooms and cafeteria and so on until they reached the first floor and the long hallway that had several doors. Most of them had only training equipment like wooden weapons, training dummies and such. But there was also four other doors that had sings on top of them. Two of them were dojos. They hear could voices of intense training inside. Third one was the gym and she could here the sound of some very untasteful music and the sound of metal hitting against the metal inside. Forth was the pool area where he had yet to visit. Hana had said that this week there was intense water jutsu training going inside so it was temporally closed. This had risen more than few annoyed objections from females of ANBU who wanted to bath. There were showers in each smaller common rooms and group captains quarters but they just wasn't enough. Some women were simply too feminine to be satisfied with that (Tanta and Hakena being top samples).

For a moment Hana had thought that showing Naruto some more effective water jutsus would bring some natural curiosity and would help the boy to interest in chakra control exercises but then the hallway started flooding with water and the door to the pool area seemed to be breaking at any minute now so she stepped to another of dojos and pulled her nephew behind. She slammed the door behind him just in time before powerful stream of water flushed though the corridor.

"You idiot!" Someone yelled. "I told you it wouldn't work!"

"At least I tried something you pansy!" Jutsus caster yelled back. "You can go to hell!"

"Oh really!? Take this! Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Grand Waterfall Technique)"

"Roll over and die! Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (Water Shark Missile Technique)"

Hana sighed. Why did men had to be such children. And why she had to be the responsible one? Ever since they were kids. Hina always get them into trouble and she got them out of it. And took all the blame. But did it really hurt her colleagues act little more their age? Little what their positions required? They were ANBU for crying out loud!

She raised her gaze to realize that she had chosen the dojo that was usually used for weapon training. Naruto was already hypnotised by all the shiny swords, spears, kunais and all. The way they flew from other side of the room to the other only to be blocked and thrown back. Maybe it wasn't a bad choice after all to bring young Naruto here. At least now he shows some open interest.

She walked him to other side of the room where was pillows on the floor to sit at. Naruto sit quietly but wide-eyed to show that others displayed. Nearest couple was man named Chadao and some older man… Naruto tried hard to remember his name it was futile. Most of the name he had learned during his first day had been flushed off by solemn week that he had spent on the clinic. Hana had said that he wasn't allowed to leave the clinic until they were sure that he was completely healed. People did visit him but not everyone had much time in their hands.

His eyes took over his mind again he concentrated to this match. Chadao-san was using a typical ANBU sword when his opponent was using a naginata. Scary looking spear. They had dressed in traditional training gowns. Men's eyes were narrowed as they glared at each other. Then one flash of light and they were on opposite ends of the room and the older guy was on his knees. He coughed little blood. "Damned." He whispered.

"Have you trained at all?" Chadao asked amused. "Or what's wrong with you?"

"My girlfriend." Man said whipping the blood from his cheek. "She's started being all moody and stuff lately."

"Really?" Younger man walked to his side and looked at him curiosly. "What happened? Did you say someone else's name in bed? Told her about last Saturday? C'mon! You can trust me."

Older guy only glared at him.

"What you did last Saturday?" Hana asked narrowing her eyes. "Merumi-san?"

Man turned around frightened. "Hana-taichou! How nice to see you. And Naruto-kun. How's your studies? Good I hope." Boy shot his gaze to the ground quickly as he could but nodded but only barely noticeably.

"Merumi-san?" Hana said warningly. "Did you do something last Saturday?"

"Of course not! Chadao is only joking around. Aren't you Chadao-san?"

"Of course I am." Other guy smiled. "What brings you here? You rarely train at the dojo."

"Because of a reason." She said coldly. "I considered that Naruto-kun would like to see some sparring. Merumi-san, you know what is this buildings policy in two-timers." She narrowed her eyes again releasing her killer intent and all the action in the room stopped. She, Anko, Tanta, Hakena and several other female ANBUs had made sure that inside their base had not a single two-timing bastard by nearly killing one guy who had the encourage to brag of his 'achievements' in cafeteria. He would have died without emergency care of Hana but would never again practice two-timing. It would be a miracle if he could even have one girlfriend.

"That's why Im telling its not that! Last Saturday me and some guys were drinking and I accidentally drank bit too much. That's it! Okay?"

He stopped talking when he realized that everyone else in the dojo were looking at him and grinning. Even Naruto in secret.

"Man, Merumi, you really need some time off." Someone said.

Before the guys could start childish bickering, Hana cleared her throat. "Merumi-san, when you say that she acting all moody, what you mean?"

"You know. Mood's chancing rapidly. She's sleepy all the time. Complaining about pain in her lower back." He listed all the symptoms. Hana saw where this was heading already. "And when she's finally is in a good moon, awake without pains in her back, she starts-"

"Puking." Red haired medic ended.

"How did you know?" Man asked impressed. "Its not anything serious is it?"

"Quick question, has her breasts grown a cup size or two?" She asked this with purely medical curiosity. But when she had asked it all the guys in the room started grinning all perverted except Merumi who was reddening embarrassed.

"Well… now that you think about it… possi-"

"Oh grow up already!" Hana screamed angrily to others. "Yes or no?"

"Yes!" Man nodded.

"Okay. This is very simple." Red haired medic nodded recognizing the symptoms. "Go and take a day off, go buy some flowers and chocolate. Visit the jewellery store and buy a golden ring, hurry to her and ask her to marry you."

"What?" Merumi blinked. "What the heck is wrong with her?"

"Just go or I will castrate you personally."

Men gulped in the room and looked at Merumi who only nodded and disappeared in a flow of leafs. Naruto watched this technique wide-eyed. If he had that before he could have escaped from bad people.

Chadao looked little puzzled. "What was wrong with his girlfriend?"

"She is pregnant." Hana said smiling to Narutos stunned expression. "And soon he is going to be married." Then she looked up. "Who will do his shift?"

"Well…" Chadao smirked a little. "I was kind of hoping that you would let me train Naruto or something. We did agree on that."

"You want me to leave him _alone_ with you?" She said. "Are you mad?"

Naruto heard the request and shifted little closer to his guardian. He didn't want her to leave him. Not now. Not ever. She was kind and warm. Something he thought a mother would be. He had met Chadao few times. He wasn't bad as the villagers but he still didn't want to alone with him. What if he was waiting for a chance to kill him? As soon as Hana looked to other way he would be beaten to death like so many times before. He didn't want that to happen. He unintentionally touched her jacket and took a hold of it like from a security blanket. This move wasn't left unnoticed from anyone inside that hall.

"Hana-san, I know you're worried of him. I can understand that." Chadao lowered himself closer to Naruto. "But you are also an ANBU group captain and a best field medic there is. You won't be able to look after him all by yourself. You must let others have a chance." He looked at Naruto who has still holding Hanas jacket and looking directly to his kneels.

Hana gulped. He was right. During this week she hadn't let Naruto alone even in bathroom. Not that the boy had ever complained about it. But even though she had a mission to look after and evaluate him, that didn't mean it would last forever. Sooner or later she would be sent for another mission that always could be her last. And it was for the best of Naruto to interact with someone else once in a while. Otherwise he just might turn into what she feared the most. NE freak who didn't even know how to smile or to speak expect: 'understood'. She was almost sad that the base denied access to anyone else expect the authorized personal. He could use some peers to help him out of his shell and it was almost sad that all the kids had to stay outside. Almost. Her expression hardened when she remembered how other kids had treated him. Almost as bad as the adults if not worse. And only kids in the building were those NE freaks. She could imagine them playing with Naruto. Image of two kids throwing kunais at each other came to her mind.

Chadao looked at little boys eyes. They hadn't moved an inch from the floor. "Naruto, are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

Boy only shook his head quickly.

Hana touched her stomach overdramatically. "I think I am. Why don't you accompany me to cafeteria? Tenzo will be there. You like Tenzo don't you?"

Boy only shrugged quietly.

That was an understatement. When they had met for the first time, man had calming aura around him. It was most likely due his Mokuton skills that calmed Kyuubi inside the boy but to Naruto man was made him feel… quiet. He didn't understand it any other way. But that didn't mean he trusted him. He did smile a lot more around the man and had even once laughed when he had played with him using his skills growing trees around him, making him reach high places or tickled him. But even he hadn't been able to break the boy's silent wall.

They left leaving people back to what they had been doing. The corridor was now cleaned from the flood that had occurred just few moments ago but the voices of the pool area hadn't yet silenced. They were still in the middle of a fight. Naruto looked little curiosly to their direction but didn't say anything. He only followed his guardian up the staircase.

They arrived moments before the lunch rush. Hana picked what he thought Naruto would like and lead them to table. While they were sitting alone inside the empty cafeteria, she decided to brake to news to him.

"Naruto-kun, I want to talk with you." She said gently not sure how she should start. Boy looked up frightened thinking the worst. "Its nothing like that." She assured him guessing his thoughts. "I just have to leave you with someone else for few hours later today."

Boy looked little more scared and shook his head silently.

"Im sorry but I have to. I sent the man who had to work so it's my responsible to do his work. You don't want me to get into trouble, do you?"

Blond boy thought for a moment and looked down. "I don't want you to go." He whispered weakly.

"I know you don't and I don't want either." She touched his hair. "But I made this mess, so it's my duty to clean it."

"I still don't want you to go." He repeated.

"Don't worry about it. Ill be gone only for few hours and I will _always_ be five minutes away from you. So if anything happens, remember that in five minutes I will be holding you." Red haired woman took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. "And besides, you're a big boy now aren't you?"

He nodded quietly.

"Remember that. Ill have… Chadao-kun or Tenzo-san or Tanta-san to look after you. You like them, don't you?"

"I… don't know." He whispered. "Wood guy seems… okay. Plat lady… is nice. Chadao-san… I don't know."

"Hey! Why I don't get a nickname?" Speak of the devil. Man had followed them soon after when his training partner had disappeared. There was also Tenzo looking passive as always and… "Kakashi-san. You're back!"

Silver haired man raised his hand lazily. "Yo." And they all entered the cafeteria and after picking their lunch they joined to their table. Tenzo next to Naruto who had went silent immediately. Kakashi sat opposite side, next to Hana. Chadao sat between her and Naruto. He was still trying to make the boy talk by suggesting some nicknames for himself.

"How about… 'Fire master'? I kick ass with fire jutsus." He suggested but the blond boy only shrugged his head.

Then Mokuton user surprised him by making his chair rise higher. He started smile first lightly and then the man made the stool shook a little and his grin grew wider but he remained silent as he grabbed his seat so he wouldn't fall down.

"So, how's Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking at the sight of a smiling boy on higher seat than others.

"Quiet." Hana asked smiling herself to boys happy face. Chadao add his own part by creating a small fire hurricane to his hand. It was his own creation while he was still a jonin. It was fairly simple close-range jutsu that had similar effect as the Rasengan and Chidori but much more simpler to learn and not as effective. It was called Kakihariken (Fire hurricane). But to the boy in front, it was an amazing show. "He doesn't talk much. Only in private and even then only few selected words. It takes so much of me to not go and kill everyone in this damn village." She lowered her voice so the boy wouldn't hear.

Kakashi nodded understanding. "It cant be helped. But at least now he is safe. We only need to find a way to open him up."

"It would be a lot easier if he had any peers to be with." She muttered and leaned to her hands. "Im afraid that he will grow to someone with no emotions at all. Only capable for complete the mission and to wait for the next."

"I don't think you should be afraid of that." Silver haired smiled under his mask. "Look at him."

Hana raised her gaze. Boy was laughing. There was no sound but his grin was giving it away. He looked around how Tenzo played with his Mokuton skills, how Chadao used his own fire jutsu arsenal and then Shiyaku appeared with his squad and rushed over to their table smiling. He made his effort to make Naruto break from his shell by creating boys shadow to turn into most funnies shapes.

--

"Okay Naruto-kun, try again but this time, hold you're chakra long as you can." Hana observed from side. They were standing on the roof again but this time they had chosen another training sight from the middle of the garden. Soft tune of shamisen surrounded them played by Hakena. She was very musical woman who enjoyed the sound of her own played music. And while she seemed to be completely occupied with her sound, she stole quick looks of them. The boy was the son of Yondaime. Could he live up to his fathers name?

Boy collected all the chakra he could. Everything and was struggling to keep it up. Hyuuga lady didn't know why drove her to do this but she activated her Byakugan and watched the boys chakra control. That moment she noticed two things. One, boys control was a mess (to a four year old with ninja inheritance). All his chakra was divided irregularly around his body. Most of it seemed to be circling around the weird charka way in his system around his stomach. _'That must be Kyuubis seal.'_ She thought. The other thing she noticed that made her more worried was he had currently enough chakra as an average genin. Four years old and enough chakra as 14 year old kid (approx age when genins enter the chunin exams for the first time). Then she noticed that smallest visible amount of _red_ chakra appeared from the seal and started to move around inside his blue chakra. And everywhere it went, it caused weird effects. First the red chakra drove the blue chakra away of it and the next moment it was like a magnet which pulled all the blue chakra towards it. It slowly reached his head and the boy's concentration was lost and most of the chakra disappeared. It continued it way out of the head when it suddenly withered away. But Hakena saw that there was still a small amount of blue chakra running around him. And sometimes a red chakra spike appeared from the seal shaking everything up. Was Yondaimes seal supposed to work that way?

"That was very good Naruto-kun." Hana praised the little boy who looked down blushing again and with confused feelings. He was happy and doubtful and blushing and holding back tears. He hadn't shred a single tear since the first day but they seemed to be around the corner all the time. All the confusing feelings disappeared when red haired medic started checking him up for possible chakra exhaustion and was surprised when the boy was barely winded. Normally that kind of amount would have taken a lot more than few drops of sweat from a four year old kid. "You have amazing stamina." She praised again even though she expected knowing what the reason was. She smiled and nodded. "You did great. Now, go and wash you're face in the river and try some of the meditation exercises which I told you about."

Boy nodded and walked away. When he was walking away, Hakena saw this as a chance to go and talk to her. She carried her shamisen in her lap and walked to her. The woman was colleting the few exercise gear that she had loaned from storage. One was a simple ball. A person would put chakra into it and try to make it glow. Teacher would tell him to raise or to lower the chakra. Lower the chakra dimmer the light and the opposite. The other one was kind of Rubik's cube. This exercise needed much more complicated and needed much control. Person would try to get cubes sides moving in particular order. Cubes insides were designed so it would be effected by chakra. There were others, some would be simpler, others harder but Naruto didn't try any of them. She had only shown him them and told that when he would be able to pass all these, he would have the control of a medic. She was considering training the boy with her own skills so she wouldn't need to worry of him getting into a battlefield and getting killed in a first chance he got. She _knew _it was a helpless dream knowing his parents but there was always a chance… right? She had also said that before she wasn't satisfied with his control, he wouldn't be allowed to learn a single jutsu. Now she was collecting them back to a bag where she had carried them.

"Hana-san. May I have a word?" Hyuuga woman said with usual cold voice.

"Yes. Of course. What is it? She turned around to face the black haired woman.

"Its about Naruto-kuns training you did just now." And she explained what she had seen. "I was wondering is the seal malfunctioning. Or was it supposed to work that way?"

Hana gave a cornered look to the boy who was 'meditating' by looking at the river and the little fishes it had. "I have patrol duty soon. I will ask Hokage-sama about it also. But thank you for telling me."

"Not at all." Hakena nodded. He pale eyes scanned through the area. "Even though my clan is not as open-minded as they maybe should be, they can't ask me to abandon Minato-samas son."

Hana nodded. "I was wondering, how your niece? She is Narutos age isn't she?"

Hakena nodded. "Hinata-samas fourth birthday is at the end of this December. She is doing fine, considering what happened few months ago."

"Horrible. I still cant believe that leader of the Cloud was acting so low." Hana shook her head. "How's his son doing? Neji wasn't it?"

"Yes. He is totally closed himself from rest of the clan. He only spends his days training and more training." Hakuna showed little emotions when she talked about him. "Boy lost his father and is blaming the main family for it. No one really knows what to do."

"He's only five. Im sure that when he grows up he will understand." Hana touched her friends shoulder gently.

"I… hope so."

--

Danzo was reading some of the old reports regarding for some matter when he heard door opening. There had been no knock so he was curios to see who would have the guts to enter his office without his permission. "What is it?" He asked angrily not turning around even if he wanted to.

"What are you doing?" Asked curious little voice as the door was closed behind it. Now the councilman had to turn around.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" He asked from bright yellow haired boy who scanned the office with his eyes. "Did something happen?" They had only seen each other once since the first day and it was only been a quick check up. Now the boy had made his way to his office.

"Aunt Hana had to go somewhere." He didn't really understand what this 'patrol' or 'shift' was but it seemed important. "She asked Wood guy to look after me."

"So… why are you not with him?" Man asked more curiously that he had wanted to admit.

"I run." Boy said simply. "I was bored." He walked to one of the shells and pulled out a scroll. Danzo rushed to him and snapped it away from him. They glared at each other angrily. It was true that Hana was the only person who Naruto talked to but also the only person could control Naruto. They had been on the roof, where Tenzo had played with the boy when they had heard a fight. Shiyaku and Hakena were arguing about something (or it was more like the Hyuuga who screamed and Nara who only smiled and kept repeating: wonderful) so he had decided to go and calm them down. That was a mistake. After two minutes of talking calmly it was all settled. Expect that Naruto had disappeared. That was a mystery to everyone how he had managed pass all the people on the roof, staircase and the building to Danzos room unnoticed. Even to Naruto himself. He was only bored looking their fighting and had decided to look around. Before he knew it, he was glaring at the bandaged man inside his own office.

Naruto didn't know why, but this man made him loose all his guard just like the opposite. He didn't wear his polite smile but was glaring angrily at the boy who had dared to invade his privacy for something trivial as 'being bored'.

Then he sighed. It couldn't be helped. Might as well ask something and take a look after his progress. "How's your training going?" He asked sitting to his pillow on the floor. "I've heard that you been concentrating on your studies more than you're skills.

"Aunt Hana said that I should know all the basics before I do anything else." He shrugged and walked around.

"Don't touch anything." Man muttered warningly. "That's good. Did she introduce you to any of the chakra control methods?"

"Some toys." Boy shrugged. "Today I only had to 'mold' chakra. It made me feel dizzy and hot."

"I see." Man nodded and returned his attention back to his reports. "Do you like it here?"

Boy shrugged. "Don't know." He looked around curiosly and started digging everything in sight.

--

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Where are you?" Tenzo yelled worried. "Anything?" He asked from Hakena who was using her Byakugan.

"No." She shook her head.

"Im soooo dead!" Tenzo screamed terrified. "When Hana founds out I lost Naruto, she will kill me!"

"This is bad. Not wonderful at all." Shiyaku said looking around.

"How could you loose him?" Kakashi asked wide eyed. "He is four years old for Christ sake!"

"Im sorry Kakashi-senpai but I only turned my back for two minutes and he had disappeared." Mokuton user explained in shame.

"And you have checked the entire roof?" Silver haired man looked around.

"Hakena-san used her Byakugan." Tenzo answered.

"This is bad." Kakashi whispered and thought it for a minute. "Okay, Shiyaku, you and Hakena visit the dojo and made you're way up. Me and Tenzo work our way down. We meet half way. Don't mention this to anyone. If Hana founds out we lost him, we all be doomed. Go." Both of them nodded and disappeared. "Lets go."

Tenzo nodded and they rushed down the staircase to the lower levels.

They looked everywhere. They visited the dojos, the storages, quarters, clinic, cafeteria. And he was nowhere to be found. After one hour Hanas shift was coming to nearer and nearer to and end. And so were the lives of the peoples who were looking for Naruto. "Where he is?" Tenzo asked out loud looking around furiously from places he couldn't possibly be.

--

Naruto was on the roof. Soon after he had left the Bandage man, he had found himself on the garden from the same spot he had mediated earlier this day. Evening sun was setting coloring everything orange.

"Hello." He trembled when someone called for him. There hadn't been anyone since he had arrived here. He turned around and saw boy standing in front of him. He was older than himself. That much was obvious. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto only shrugged and didn't answer.

"Who are you?" Boy asked and stepped closer. Naruto stood quickly up and backed away with accusing face. "Oh you want to know my name first? Im Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." He bowed in high manner. When he looked up, he saw that the boy was even more frightened than before. Had it something to do with his name? He observed the boy quickly.

Boy was young. Not more than four. He could have been an NE member but they didn't leave their personal base without a reason. And that boy was way too emotional to be one of them. Fear could be seen from his eyes when he looked up to him.

"I don't hurt you." Itachi said quietly. "Tell me, what's your name?"

But the boy didn't answer. He remembered all the police officers in the streets and this must have been same kind of man. All the Uchihas were. They hated him. Only because something his father had done to him. It was not fair!

"Listen, if you don't tell me your name, you have to come with me." Black haired boy said gently and extended his arm. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"You're lying!" Naruto screamed. "You all lie! I remember! I asked help from police but they only ignored me or hated me like all! Go away!"

Rage in his words had surprised the Uchiha prodigy. "What you mean? Konohas military police treat every-" Then he finally noticed the six whisker-like marks on boys cheeks. He had often heard how many of the officers hated the demon who had the guts to come beg for help. But that boy had been killed. His father had himself said so on the day he had been called for an emergency meeting to ANBU hq later. He had been late when his father had told him that the Jichuuriki had been killed. He himself had no opinion on the boy. He maybe the demon vessel but it had nothing to do with him. Itachi had promised to protect the village and that he would do.

But he still couldn't understand how the child was still alive? More than that, what was he doing on the roof of the base? He was sitting on the middle of Tanta-sans garden and she would freak if she would find out.

But the boy didn't seem to trust him at all. He looked at him. He was young and short. He had bright blue eyes that looked frightened but still had a fire on them while he glared back up to him. Quickly he remembered his little brother but shook that out of his mind. Boy looked around furiously. Was he waiting for someone?

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying not to sound… himself. "This is Tanta-sans garden. She is very protective of this place."

"Aunt Hana said we would train here!" Naruto answered with shaking voice. "Go away!"

"Aunt Hana? You mean… Akahana-taichou?" Older boy asked frowning a little. What was her relationship to this boy? He looked around. The son was setting fast and it would get rather cold soon. "We should get inside. We can look for Akahana-taichou after that."

"No!" Boy screamed and hit his hand down. "Go away! Leave me alone! All you leave me alone!"

Itachi had a feeling he hadn't felt for years. Not since he had first tried to use a jutsu in his life. He was feeling helpless. He had never dealt with this kind of boy. Who refused to accept help. It didn't make any sense. It would be logical to come inside and to trust him. He was older and an ANBU. Then he realized what the problem was! Boy didn't know it. He knelt to his feet and bowed.

"Im sorry for my rudeness. Im Itachi Uchiha. Heir of Uchiha clan and currently working as an ANBU black op. Who are you?"

Naruto thought it for a minute. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to answer to him. Maybe he could go away if he did.

"Im Naruto. And I stay here."

"But if you stay here you'll catch a cold."

"No I won't. I never catch cold." Naruto said coldly. "Go away. I don't want to be near of you."

Itachi kept himself from sighing. Good ninja never showed his feelings. "Fine." He sat next to the boy. "We wait here for Akahana-taichous return."

Naruto didn't understand what he meant but didn't sit down. Only glared at the older boy who began to meditate. Did everyone do that? It was so boring!

"Moon is big." Dark boy said slowly looking up. Sun had finally set and they were looking up. "I guess it's a full moon." He whispered and shook his head. "How long have you been here?"

Boy shrugged. "A Week." He answered slowly.

"I've been in the force for two weeks now." He answered. "Do you want to be a ninja?"

Again Naruto shrugged. "Everyone's help me to be one."

"Don't go down that path." Itachi said quickly. "Don't fall because everyone else is pushing you down. Make your own path."

Narutos leg started to tire and somehow he felt enough relaxed to sat down. And somewhere inside the base three guys were getting shit kicked out of them by angry women.


	5. Quiet tune of shamisen

A/N: Hello everybody! Long time no see. Sorry for the wait. I was having a break from writing so I didnt update this. But anyway, lets celebrate with this.

A/N: Answer to your question, there will be no Yaoi. **SPOILER WARNING** Sai will be presented later in this story. Soon, but not just yet. He will be like brother to Naruto. There MIGHT be Yaoi in this story but it will be only few implications or some side charatecter. Main characters will be straigth!

A/N: Go and check out my new forum! Post your thougths in there. I would welcome them all.

Review please!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Quiet tune of shamisen**

Sunday, Full month passed.

Naruto heard a quiet knock on his door.

"Naruto-kun, are you wake?" Hana asked peeking behind the door. "Its time for breakfast."

"Okay." Blond boy mumbled and narrowed his eyes. His gaze hit the ceiling of his room. He raised himself to sitting position and looked around. He had moved in here soon after had met Itachi. Hana had decided that he had spent enough time at the clinic (after thousands of tests and questions of his pains) and now he would need his own room for his stuff and to sleep just like every other in the base.

His room really didn't have much his personal belongings. The bed (much more comfortable than in his old place or the one in orphanage combined together). Two shells one of them filled mostly with study scrolls. Another shell where his few own belongings lay. He looked through them and realized nothing was worth saving. Kakashi had brought them because they were in his place. Mostly junk that reminded him of his old life. Junk that he had gotten from garbage so he would have at least some toys and other belongings. He looked at them and smiled to memories of his old place. It was smelly, old, and full of roaches and mice but it was _his_. There he had been safe. No one would touch him there. One person had tried and Hokage had killed him personally. He missed it in a way.

He looked next thing in his room. It was a closet with all his new clothes. Hana had gone through his old ones and decided to that nothing should remain and was amazed that boy didn't have any disease from all the dirt he had on him. All the new clothes were neat and clean. He took some clothes and dressed himself quickly. Then he looked over at the desk that was facing the window. On it had few scrolls, sheets of paper, ink, few pens and brush. Outside, sun was shining brightly. Naruto smiled to this. It would be another great day training and learning. He rushed to bathroom to wash himself and rushed outside where Aunt Hana was waiting smiling. "Good morning." She smiled to the boy.

"Good morning." Naruto nodded shyly closing himself up again.

Hana felt herself so helpless. Every morning it was the same. She would wake Naruto, he would do his morning routine happily and soon as the door opened he would shut himself for good. What it required to boy to start acting more naturally around her?

It had been a full month since Naruto had taken into the base. So far, it had been the best month in both their lives. Naruto felt so secured with his aunt and had so much time training and studying. Hana was just as happy to be able to watch over her nephew. She always wanted her own kids but never found a guy she would want to father them.

During this month she had taken her time to evaluate him and Danzo wanted to know results today. But now, they needed to eat breakfast. Or others would eat it before them.

They entered the cafeteria. Today it was emptier than ever before while Naruto had been taken in. Most of the squads and were on duty leaving the minimal personal inside the base. Two squads. Eight ANBU fighters, Hana, Naruto and three doctors in the clinic. They would remain in the base until the worst-case-scenario, the village would be openly attacked they would deploy. Until that…

"Who wants pizza?" One of them asked holding a box that had a pizza logo on its cover.

"What's on it?" Someone asked interested. "If there's anchovy I pass."

They ignored this and walked up to serving line. Naruto watched quietly when Hana picked some sandwiches, green tea and a lemon. She had made sure Naruto would get enough of vitamins and eat healthy food so he would grow up strong and handsome as his father.

She looked for a table when she noticed Hakena sitting alone. Hyuuga captain was very cold, stuck-up even in her own clan standards. Only thing brought emotions into her was particular Nara who just got into her nerves. She didn't actually invite people come closer to her. But she was one of the best kunoichis there was.

"Greetings, Naruto-kun." Woman extended her neck politely. "Hana-san."

Naruto merely nodded and sat down. He reached for his tea and tried not to spill it.

"Where's Kakashi-san?" Hana asked looking around. There was _supposed _to be eleven people at the cafeteria before they arrived of the morning but one was missing.

"At the memorial stone." Hakena answered coldly eating her breakfast dignifiedly and with such grace, Hana felt like a kid with no table manners. Even Naruto seemed to have more manners than she did. "Such insolence." Hyuuga whispered angrily. "Direct break of protocol. None is allowed to leave the base when we are this low handed."

"Well, Kakashi-san…"

"You called?" Silver haired man appeared in a whirl of leaves to same table. "Yo." He raised his hand lazily. "Good morning Naruto."

Naruto nodded zipping his tea.

"Did I miss anything?" White haired man asked indifferently. Hana let out a sigh. Minato had always praised Kakashi as his best student but after his death, young man had completely changed. Or more accurately hadn't changed at all. He was still living in his pass. Not allowing himself to let go of the quilt he himself felt. Quilt for deaths of both Minato and Obito. Quilt for Rins disappearance. Everyone tried to encourage him to let go already. It _had _been over four years already. If this would keep up, he would probably continue so forever. Many of the people thought he would need a hobby.

"Nothing." Hakena glared him coldly. "But what if it had? What then? What if the Konoha had been attacked or the Twelve Ninja Guardians had tried another coup d'etat?"

"What if you shut up?" Kakashi said coldly and rose up. "See you later Hana, Naruto." He smiled his one-eye smile to them and ignored the others. "I'll be in the common room."

Naruto looked little confused from Hana to Hakena. Black haired woman was trying to calm herself down from her outburst. Red haired medic only shook her head. "So? What are you doing today?"

"Im practicing my shamisen." She answered gladly chancing subject. "There's upcoming celebration for one of the elders birthday at Hyuuga compound so they had asked me to perform something."

"I have meeting with Danzo-sama soon and later this mission at the hospital which may take some time and I need someone to look after Naruto. If you wouldn't mind helping me…"

Hakena frowned at this. "I remember what you did to Tenzo-san, Shiyaku and Kakashi-san when they lost him last time. I have no desire for the same fate."

"Don't worry about it." Hana placed her hand over Narutos shoulder. "Naruto-kun knows better than do that _again_. Don't you?"

Hyuuga woman saw how Naruto paled little. This was most open reaction she had seen ever from him. His stoic actions kind of amused her. If he had been Hyuuga, he would have been a child to be proud of by manners at least.

He nodded quietly.

"Fine. If he promises to stay on sight I will look after him." Hakena nodded.

"Thank you Hakena-san. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it."

After breakfast Hana led Naruto into the library. "I want you to stay here for a while and do your homework, okay? I have to do some research but I will be in this room so if you need anything, just yell at me, okay?" Boy nodded. He seemed having a question in his mind so she waited patiently.

"What… kind of research?" He asked looking up curiosly.

"There is a jonin in Konoha Hospital whose spine is damaged badly. I was asked to assist on surgery." She answered and had an idea. "Why don't you help me? It will be good practice if you want to become a medic-nin or something?"

Naruto only shrugged and nodded. They moved to another shell. "Naruto-kun, I want you to search books of human anatomy. If you find ones specialized in bones or spinal core, take those too. I shall go through these jutsu scrolls if I can find anything useful. Okay, let's get to work?"

Boy nodded again and started pulling books which seemed include right information. Library was a big hall which contained thousands of books and scrolls from various arts, skills and jutsus.

After two hours of search, Hana sat down opposite end of the table facing Naruto. Between them was huge wall of books mostly medical but few that had gotten Narutos interest.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hana smiled to him and took up first book. "I'll start with these. You can return to your homework… or if you want to help me that's okay too?"

He shrugged and grabbed closest book in his arms reach. Some times he had to ask what certain kanji meant being able to understand what he was reading. She answered happy of this chance to teach him two things at once. Human anatomy and reading. Everything was going fine until…

"Hana-san…" She raised her head after hearing her name called.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"What's a 'vagina'?"

Red haired woman's face faltered from shock. "W-what?"

"Vagina?" He repeated. "Here says that sometimes 'vaginal pain' may radiate to spinal core." He read from the book. "I was just thinking…"

"We will get back to that subject in few years (decades) later okay?" She cut him off and waved her hand. She didn't want to go into 'birds and bees' just yet. "And don't worry. Im pretty sure that Maito Gai-san doesn't suffer from 'vaginal pains'." _'Or at least I hope so.'_

"Okay." Naruto nodded and changed the page. "What's a 'peni-?"

"Okay!" Hana yelled loudly snapping the book. "Its time for lunch soon! Why don't we join the others, huh? You must be starving?"

He seemed confused of this. Her body language told him, she was embarrassed, scared and was lying about something. Why would she be like that? But he nodded in agreement.

After lunch, Hakena picked him up to the common room while Hana herself dressed up her armor and weapons, covered her face with robin mask and exited the base. Through the roofs of the Konoha she leaped towards the Hokage tower. On the roof she shushinhed herself directly in front of Danzos office and knocked.

"Enter." Female voice told and Hana frowned at this. _'Brown Ice is in the building.'_ She opened the door. Saito sat there filing papers. "Danzo-sama is waiting for you." She said coldly without even looking at her.

Hana walked pass her and entered second room of the office. After knocking she opened door and knelt before the back turned to her.

"It's been full month, Hana-san." Danzo turned around. "What is your report?"

She took a deep breath. "After month of close supervision of Naruto Uzumaki, I have come to conclusion for now. Of course his body will change in a ways we cannot really imagine so I suggest revaluate in few years times or revaluate him every now and then. Especially on his case because we don't know how his _pet_ effects on him." Pet was codename for Kyuubi. "I believe his has talent for C-type of ANBU."

"C-type? I was hoping for an A-type."

ANBUs were divided by different types. A-types were frontline soldiers, berserks specialized in ninjutsu. Kakashi was excellent example of A-type. B's were genjutsu users like Kurenai Yuhi (not an ANBU I know but perfect example). C's used more taijutsu and kenjutsu (Gai, Lee and Tenten) but also well balanced in other areas. D's were medic-nins and other supporters. E's were stealthy not specialized in any kind combat but information gathering and assassinations. F's were those who didn't fit anything above.

"Naruto-kun does have large chakra reserves which would be great if he could control them but he has no control what we would require. He can hardly mold chakra longer than few minutes and has made almost none progress during this month. I suggest we concentrate on teaching control before we start teaching any jutsus. But he does seem very eager to learn taijutsu and kenjutsu. He likes to spent much time at the dojos observing others training."

"Has he shown any interest in any other area?"

"He is very eager to learn almost anything you tell him. I have concentrated more in his mind than in his body now and thinking keeping it up until he's above academy student in general knowledge."

"How long you think it will take?" He frowned.

"By our current phase I believe he would graduate from academy in… three years. (Danzo's frown deepened of this.) "He isn't what you would call a 'reading genius' but he likes to spend much time learning many things such as human anatomy, basic medical knowledge, weapon history … and many others."

"Do you have already deduced what taijutsu type fits him?"

"Well… he is yet to finish is grow but I think we should introduce him to some long distant weaponry and perhaps some basic karate and judo. I believe those will suit him before he reaches more figure. Unlike most of the children I wouldn't really make any bets on his body. Not yet. Especially when he's little short for his age."

"But he must learn some ninjutsu and genjutsu before we sent him out to patrol?"

"Genjutsu I think can be forgotten for… seven years at least. I don't believe he can learn the control

faster. He might be able to dispel some of them after… four years of learning. I suggest we ask someone with great talent in that area teaching him when he reaches enough control. And in ninjutsu I disagree. We can't say what pets chakra does to him if he uses it too much. Even _if_ seal was designed so it would possible but we can't really be too sure."

"That's the whole point." Danzo said firmly. "Why else would we want him? And in your first quarter report you said that Tenzo-san calms him down. We give his ninjutsu training over to him and Kakashi."

"May I say something?" She asked. "I believe Kakashi-san is a mistake as ninjutsu teacher. He does know many jutsus but he isn't type of person who can inspire others to learn. And I… personally don't want to… have him influence on Naruto-kun." She whispered little embarrassed. "And I think there's a better person."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Itachi-kun."

"Itachi? Uchiha prodigy? Explain?"

After meeting Itachi, Naruto had somehow found attached to this cold boy. There was something… in his eyes. Sadness that he knew. Sadness of being alone. Sadness of being forced into something you didn't want to be. They didn't got chance to decide their fate before others did it for them. Other was trained to be a genius while other was forced to carry out something for others not having the respect he deserved. Either of them hadn't had anything near as normal childhood. So this weird chemistry thing made Naruto feel like finding a brother.

"Naruto met Itachi some time ago and has found him very interesting. I guess I could say he sees him as his brother figure." Hana explained. "He hasn't accepted anyone so much other than me or him."

"So you are saying that he is antisocial?"

"Antisocial would be progress." She answered. "I think its lack of people his own age."

"I don't even consider what you just said." Danzo said with firm voice. "And his training partner is still under his own training."

"Training partner? You mean one from NE division?"

"Yes. Im still narrowing down candidates who would fit best."

"I see."

"Is there anything else?" Bandaged man asked.

"No. That was all."

Danzo closed his eyes for a minute. "You shall return to your duties as captain of medical squad tomorrow. There is this mission which I need you to accomplish with other captains."

"Captains?" Hana gasped. "Are you suggesting that…"

"Here." He tossed her a file. "We have discovered something very disturbing happening at the Hidden village of the Mist. I need all group captains go there."

Red haired woman read through the file quickly. "But this says it can take full month to accomplish this mission. Who will-?"

"I will arrange Naruto-kuns caretaker." _'Its perfect chance to monitor him while you are not around.'_ "That was all. Come with the other captains to debriefing tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

"Hai." She shushined herself away.

--

"And you hold it like this. Now correct your fingers… NO!! I said this hand goes _here_! Not _here_! Goddamn child, cant you understand simple things!?"

Naruto glared at Hakena angrily but didn't say anything. It appeared that she was a lot more hot headed than many people first thought. They had been in the common room. She had played shamisen while he was wondering around. Not trusting to young boy, Hyuuga woman decided to use time effectively and placed her shamisen in his hands and started teaching him. It wasn't going that well.

"Why is it so hard to understand? Are you an idiot?" She mocked him.

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed angry startling her completely. "I don't even want to learn this stupid thing! Only an idiot would want to learn it! You are an idiot!" Then out of the blue he kicked her into her knee and run away.

"Aaah!" Hakena let go of her Hyuuga calm and took hold of her hurt knee. How the hell did that boy could kick her so hard? "Come back you stupid brat! Im going to kill you! No matter what others say! You're dead now!" She screamed and rushed after him.

Naruto run through the corridors trying to loose her but somehow she always found him even after so many turns and corners and hiding places. He thought it must have been some advanced ninja technique. He was only four years old so he didn't know anything about kekkei genkais like Byakugan. He only thought her eyes were weird.

After time that felt like eternity, Naruto was also impressed of her determination. No one in the village had been this obsessed of chasing him. He had passed roof already twice, hid himself on bathing area, storage, cafeteria and god knows where. He sure didn't. But always, somewhere a kunai would fly and nicked him somewhere.

Hakena was seeing red. It only happened when that idiot Shiyaku said magic word. She thought herself as perfect ninja and ANBU. She followed orders, was very capable in battle and most of all, didn't show any emotion. And she had thought Naruto would act like kids back at the compound. Everyone she knew had perfect control over their emotions. Just like nephew of clan head Neji. He spent all his time training which was admirable if you wanted to be a ninja. Even though his depression, unsociable actions and obvious hate towards the world and especially the main house were alarming. But even the children who didn't dream of ninja career, acted all timidly and respectfully towards the adults. True enough, she only knew Hyuuga children and now Naruto. Of course she had _seen_ other kids playing but they were mostly commoners, one of the inferior clans or Uchiha even. Even though they were one of the founding clans, they act so commonly it almost disgusted Hyuugas but when it came to abilities they acted like there was no one above them.

But now she chased Naruto through the base like mad dog she promised herself to teach that boy some manners. Hana was too lenient with him. Boy was son of Yondaime and acted like an orphan from the street… which was true yes, but that didn't mean he was _allowed _to act like one. For gods sake how would his father react if he would see his only son and heir running around like that. She blinked and imagined Minato Namikaze laughing at her face. Yeah… that was more likely reaction than getting angry.

She felt something hitting her face. There was loud 'thud' and she closed her eyes in sudden pain.

"Go to hell you old hag!" Naruto screamed before disappearing around the corner.

"Y-y-you brat!" She rubbed her face. On the floor lied a book. "He must have stolen it from library when we passed it. Byakugan!" She activated her bloodline limit and veins appeared around her eyes. "Im going to kill you!"

She saw Naruto entering the cafeteria again. "Now I got you!"

Naruto turned his head around franticly. He had made a mistake coming here again. It had been very narrow escape last time and he doubted it would work twice.

"Hello! Naruto-kun! How have you been?" He looked up startled.

"What's the matter?" Shiyaku Nara asked confused expression on his face. "Are you lost? You didn't run from your aunt again did you?"

But before he could even shook his head a kunai flew through the air almost hitting boys head. Being highly skilled shinobi even if little original personality Shiyaku knew when someone was being targeted and how to act at such situation. So he took his own kunai and intercepted thrown kunai at same moment he kicked Naruto out of the way before leaping like a panther and grabbed the boy in mid air while holding another kunai in his free hand.

'_What's going on? Assassin? Inside the base? Impossible! Does that mean someone betrayed us?'_ Then familiar feeling rushed down his spine. _'This feeling… it can't be… Oh God…'_ Hakena entered cafeteria look on her face that he knew too well. Hakena was seeing red.

"What did you do?" He asked from Naruto who was still trying to catch on how he had ended up in someone's grasp. "Ha-ha-hakena-chan… how wonderful-"

"DIE!!" Hyuuga woman threw full set of kunais towards the two.

"Run." Shiyaku stiffened.

"Who…?" He looked around when he felt someone pulling his sleeve. "What-"

"Run." Naruto whispered again.

"Y-y-you spoke! You can speak tha-" Another kunai set nicked his neck making him bleed. "We continue this later!" He jumped over the projectiles. "Hakena-ch-_san_! Please calm down."

He didn't get any answers. "Oh man! I just got from this mission and now this. My brother would call it troublesome." He looked around. "Okay, Naruto-kun don't panic! I've been in this situation before!"

'_Really? Haven't notice.'_ Boy thought sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Im going to throw you now."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry! I have it all planned out." And he turned around offering Naruto to wolfs.

"I got you now!" Hakena grinned like a maniac and activating her Jyuuken hands. "See! Men are pigs! Lazy, annoying, selfish pigs!" She was ready to hit him.

"Shiyaku you bastard!" Naruto screamed while watching hand closing in on him.

"Kage mane no jutsu!" He hit the floor hard. Punch had never come. "So you _can _speak. We were already betting who would be able to open you up. Guys will be so mad when they found out it was me." He looked up. Hakena was standing there seeming more relaxed than a while ago yet at the same time somehow tense. "Now, Hakena-chan. Please calm down and take a deep breath."

"Release me Shiyaku." She demanded angry. "Or-"

"Or what?" Shiyaku smirked. "You can't move anywhere until I release you. This is most simple version of my family's techniques and I can hold it up for hours. This is truly wonderful. I wonder what I should make you do…"

"Don't you dare…" Pine-apple headed man start shake like dancing.

"It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a! It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a!" Shiyaku made dance moves while she tried to protest but couldn't do anything but obey.

Naruto was confused. Few moments ago, she was trying to kill him and now she was… dancing? He couldn't tell. He looked back to Shiyaku who was doing exact same movements. His eyes turned back to Hakena and then back to Shiyaku. It was like she was mimicking him or something. But why… shadow? How come shadow was this long? It seemed to connect with Hakenas shadow. Wait a minute! It _did_ connect with her shadow. Does that mean…

Suddenly long dark line started to withdraw back to its owners. Nara collapsed panting. "Damn it. I used too much chakra on the mission." He muttered. "Thought I had more than this."

Hakena was red but now from embarrassment. But to him, it was the same thing. "O-oyh Hakena-chan. You're not mad are ya? It was a joke! Joke! I did it to calm you down. If I hadn't done it you could have killed Naruto-kun here. Right Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun?"

Boy had disappeared somewhere but either of them had noticed. And Hakena decided he could wait for later.

"Shiyaku…kun…" She whispered. "Die." She activated her Byakugan.

--

Naruto took a deep breath and tried again. He moved plectra in his left hand while supporting the instrument with his right. Unique sound of the instrument was unleashed to quiet common room. _'Breath calmly. Take the handle. Move your fingers in right order. Move the plectra. Let the music go.'_ That was how Hakena-san had thought explained basics of Hyuuga style of playing.

"I didn't know you knew how to play shamisen." He was jolted by sudden shock and dropped shamisen. "You don't seem that good at it yet though."

"Itachi-kun…" Naruto muttered lowering his head a bow to boy in front of him. "You're back."

"Yes. Just now." He sat in chair next to him. "Since when you've played shamisen?"

"Today." Blond muttered his answer. "Blind-eye showed me how."

"Hakena-taichou? Yes. She is very talented what I hear. Many Hyuugas play shamisen due their very traditional life style. Uchihas don't that much. But my cousin is pretty good. I heard her playing once." Young prodigy told him. Somehow it was relaxing to speak with Naruto.

"How's… Sasuke… kun?" He added the suffix because he wasn't sure if he should. He hadn't ever met the boy and was pretty sure he never would or want to but he was Itachis little brother.

"He's fine. Playing with neighbors kids a lot. Wants to become a ninja just like me." He leaned back. He was dressed in fishnet shirt and black ninja pants. He had just come from a mission with Shiyaku. "He wants me to train him a lot."

"Why don't you… do that?" Naruto asked and looked depressed. "I… would always dream I had someone to play with me. Someone… to like me. But everyone always hated me. Tried to kill me and beat me. Your brother… lucky… "

"Im not so sure." Older boy answered. "My father won't give him enough attention and never trains with him but set demands. I've heard him once. He always compares him to me like everyone else does which is unfair to him. He is not like me. He… is a child. And should stay as one. But he is the son of Uchiha's main house. Everyone expects a lot of things from him."

"Aren't Uchiha's the people who have that fan on their back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. That's our clan crest. All the Uchiha wears it with pride…"

"Then why don't you have it now?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"It's on my jacket, Naruto-kun. Should I were my jacket inside too? I would boil in there." He laughed quietly.

"But all other Uchiha's wear their fan always. Even in their shirts. If not their underwear's as well…" He added the last part muttered.

Dark boy snickered but it sounded like suffocation to him. "I guess some of us do. How's your training going?"

Naruto shrugged. "I… guess it goes well… you have to ask Aunt Hana."

"Ask me what?" They turned around and saw Hana standing there looking curious.

"About my training." He answered quietly.

Hana hadn't meant to interrupt Narutos moment socializing (when it actually happens) but she had heard her name and asked without even realizing it. "Hello Itachi-kun."

"Hello, Akahana-taichou."

"So, how was your day?" She looked around. "Where is Hakena-san?"

At the same moment a nurse from the clinic running towards them. "Hana-dono! We need you at the clinic. Shiyaku is injured!"

"How?!" She asked. "On mission-?"

"Impossible." Itachi stated. "He was in perfect health when we departed at the armory. Something must have hap- what is it Naruto-kun?" He looked at the boy who had pulled from his sleeve and then he quickly whispered few words. "Blind-eyes? You mean Hakena-taichou?"

Both nurse and Hakena nodded in understanding. "Lead the way. Naruto-kun, come I would like you to follow my work."

Boy nodded and he followed her. "Bye." He whispered and disappeared from sight.

Itachi leaned back feeling little guilty. First for dishonoring his clan. But he didn't want to be Uchiha necessarily if he could choose. Everyone knew him because he was an Uchiha prodigy. He never had any saying to this because before he knew it, his father was teaching him family taijutsu and ninjutsu. He only knew how to fight, kill and succeed on a mission. He didn't have any real friends expect for one. When for once he had played with his brother something he had no idea how.

Second reason for his quilt was enjoying so much for being with Naruto-kun when he knew that at home, Sasuke was now waiting for him to visit. He couldn't. He was on active duty ANBU now and had little or no time. He had also heard from retired Uchihas that rookies had even less free time but it would ease up after year or too. Before that they would be lucky if they would be able to leave the base off duty.

Third and final reason was lying to his father month ago. He had been called back to home for emergency meeting _after_ he had met Naruto-kun. Fugaku had been suspicious about Danzo earlier in the meeting and asked about it and had asked some questions. Most of them involving late Mikato Namikaze. It had been awful dilemma for him. His father or Hokage. Order or family.

He had chosen Hokage. He knew it would take him down the road he would regret but he chose Hokage. He revealed nothing. Only repeated what was expected. There was lot of talk about foreign Jichuurikis in the base. But far as the outside world should know, Namikaze Mikato was dead and sound.

Itachi stood up from his chair stretching. He had guard sift in few hours little sleep wouldn't be bad. Damn this rookie ANBUs life.


	6. Boy who cant smile and woma who cant sto

A/N: Few notes to you; somethings will change to canon like Narutos chakra control is worse than before and Kakashi will play smaller role than I originally planned. I apologise my slower update rate but my computer is FXXXing with me and wont let me update so I have to do things little differently which will take time. Try to bear with it.

Visit forums!

Review! Review!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Boy who cant smile and woman who cant stop**

Six months has passed.

Narutos fifth birthday had come and gone and his training had been taken up a nudge. During these months he had opened up more and was far more relaxed than before. Anymore he wouldn't just whisper something to Hanas ear or look to the ground quietly. He was still somewhat shy. But group of people he liked had grown greatly. Itachi, Tenzo, Hakena, Tanta, Anko, Shiyaku, Danzo, Kakashi was okay and Hana. She was doubtlessly his most important person in the force, or outside for that matter.

His training in kenjutsu and ninjutsu was going well.

"Again, Naruto-kun!" Tanta ordered her newest pupil. She was most talented C type ANBU and Hana had asked her to teach Naruto art of kenjutsu. Of course she had been delighted. Now they stood at the dojo. They both were holding bokkens. Even though she wasn't sure if that was rights weapon for him, at least it helped his body to get used to fencing and helped with coordination.

Naruto panted slightly. His arms ached. Sweat was running down his face. Bruises covered his body and he had several flesh wounds. To help him with his stance, Tanta had used her own training method. Flaw in his stance would be corrected by kunai or plain hit by bokken. She justified it by saying that ninjas wouldn't play fair and openings like that would be fatal.

He took a deep breath and corrected his stance quickly. "Ha!" He charged ahead holding his sword over his head and trying simple slicing motion. Then he felt painful hit on his stomach and saw Tanta standing opposite on him. "Opening." She smirked and with one fluid move threw two kunais nicking his ears.

He jumped back holding his ears. "Ow! Hurts!"

Tanta smiled. "I guess that's enough. What you think, Hana-san?"

Red haired medic nodded approvingly. "You did great, Naruto-kun." She smiled as she walked over to him and started healing. Even with fox healing all his bruises, she felt much comfortable if she would heal him.

"Thanks." He muttered crashed on floor. He was totally exhausted. Sword, even only a wooden one was too heavy for his thin arms. All the moves he had to do drained him completely.

"Don't thank me." She corrected him. "Thank her."

Naruto turned around and bowed. "Thank you for your help." He muttered.

"It's no problem." Tanta smiled and waved the complement off. They both were dressed in traditional training robes. If Naruto had learnt something of his new teacher, she loved traditions. Not as far as Hyuugas but pretty close.

"I really appreciate this, Tanta-san." Hakena thanked her. "Naruto-kun, take training gears back to storage."

Naruto didn't answer but picked up all wooden weapons Tanta had brought with her. She had liked to change weapons to get him know difference between them.

"I always wanted a son." She had said softly as she observed his movements. "But Gods obviously thought otherwise giving me only a daughter."

"All children are blessing!" Hana scowled her friend.

"I know! But I always wanted my own son to pass on my arts. I don't think Tenten has what it takes to learn kenjutsu. So now it appears that Tenten-chan is more interested in her father than in me." She sighed. "But can I really blame her. Im an ANBU group captain and Im on duty six and half day's in a week so she must really get used to being with her father."

Tanta seemed depressed and Hana didn't know what to say. Danzo had prevented any resignation for next two years without direct request of Hokage. That prevented any possible leaks outside to minimum.

"Does it really matter?" Tanta sighed before collecting herself like good wife should. "She will roll in the academy soon so she will make many friends so she won't have time to hate me."

"Im sorry." Hana whispered.

"I don't blame you." Bun haired woman said coldly. "Neither him. And Im fended that you even consider it."

Red haired woman smiled. "So… what you think of Naruto? Have you chosen weapon for him?"

Hana closed her eyes. "Yes. Considering his short body but swift movements and almost impossible flexibility Im sure he will be perfect for it. I only need to get it today and I shall represent it to you."

"What?" Hana asked curiosly.

"You'll see."

That day Tanta walked through Konohas streets in her civilian attire smiling to others politely. She passed several shops in look for specific one. Narutos fifth birthday would come soon so this would be perfect gift. She entered small weapon shop and was greeted by happy yells.

"Mama! Mama!" Small girl dressed in trousers and china shirt rushed to her hugging her leg tightly.

"Tenten-chan. What's that you're wearing?" She asked disapprovingly. "Woman should dress like one."

"Leave her alone. She's six. Not sixteen. Like that mattered anything." Snapped irritated voice inside the shop the girl had run out from. "What brings you here? ANBU having a day off? Or finally quit it?"

"No, my dear husband." Tanta smiled. "Im here to pick a birthday present to my friends son. He will be five years soon."

"Who's?" Man walked behind the shells. Izuken Soujoro. He was five years older than Tanta (around thirties) had brown hair and dark eyes. Rough practical man. He had retired from career of shinobi after mission-gone-bad causing his leg to be permanently injured. He had returned to family business as weapon smith. One day a woman comes in smiling politely, dressed in kimono walking around the shop until saying: 'Excuse me, sir but where did you hide your weapons? These toys don't interest me.' At that moment he had fallen in love. Few years later Tanta was pregnant. Few years after that she was approved to ANBU. Few years after that she was captain and visited home less and less. And it was starting to irritate him.

"You don't know them." She answered evading the matter in always so polite manner. She walked pass the shells ignoring him and his angry glares and chattering to her daughter who answered happily.

"I can throw a kunai already! Everyone hits the target!" She stated happily.

"That's great honey." She smiled. "But more importantly, have you practiced your tea ceremonies? Kunoichi Annual Family Tea Ceremony is closing in."

"I don't want to. It's stupid." Tenten cried unhappily. "I want to learn how to throw a kunai and fight like dad and you!" She looked up to her mother. "Why can't you be more home? We miss you. I want you to train me!"

"I know you do and so do I miss you but Im ANBU captain. I don't have that much my own time." She knelt down. "Now, be a good girl and put on your kimono and practice your hand movements."

"No! I hate that dress!" Tenten exploded. "I hate tea ceremonies! I hate you!" She stormed backroom disappearing from sight.

"But Tenten-chan you don't under…stand it." Tanta took many deep breaths. "That was… unexpected."

"Not if you ask me." Izuken muttered behind her. She quickly corrected herself to polite smile. "Hard, isn't it? To act like that all the time. Act like a doll." He walked away muttering about pass and woman he once loved.

Tanta walked around the shell looking particular items. These weapons would definitely save that boys life one day. He picked up the box and walked away. "See you again, dear husband."

"Yeah. When you find that woman I fell in love with." Man said irritably. "And when enemy kunai flies towards you, you just inflict it like this." He was teaching kunai using to Tenten behind the counter.

"Bye, dear Tenten-chan." She said but received no answer. She only glared at her like her father had. Soon as she was out of the store she sighed. What was she doing wrong? Her mother had always taught her to act like a good wife and kunoichi. She smiled to her husband, visited them regularly. She made even sure that he was satisfied in any way often as possible. Just like a wife should. And she taught her daughter to act like a wife and kunoichi in turn. Just like mother should. Now she felt like she was failing as both wife and mother. She looked into her box she had picked up and prayed that Naruto-kun would at least appreciate this.

"What did she take?" Tenten asked as her mother walked away. "To this boy as a birthday present."

"Three Manriki-gusaris." Izuken answered. Chains with weights in both ends. "One size 1 (twenty five centimeters), one size 3 (sixty centimeters) and one size 6 (two hundred centimeters)."

"Who you think they were?"

"Who knows…"

Naruto had been so delighted of his first birthday inside the base. Of course he hadn't expected at all when whole 'birthday' concept was bit off. Only one he remembered had been full of frequent attacks and attempts to kill him so when he one day in august (his 'official' birthday) had entered the cafeteria and was surprised with big sing saying; 'Good birthday Naruto!' he didn't know what to do. So he cried. He had received several gifts but only ones had passed with Akahanas approval meaning no jutsus scrolls. Deadly weapons. Pets or any kind. And especially, high sugar candy. That one was understood without saying. There was this one time… which never happened!

Many of the gifts were weapons of many kinds (which had Hanas approval) and he got at least ten shuriken and kunai sets of his own which Hana confiscated with death glares and promises that when he had approval of herself and Tanta-sans, he would be allowed to use real ones (which would take several years).

Kakashi had given him a novel written by non-other by boys godfather himself. His first book which Naruto found interesting.

Hakena gave him a permission to learn shamisen from her. Shyaku had given him shogi board saying it would be good practice. Chadao gave him another novel by another famous writer. This one was about samurai. Tenzo gave him self made bokken by his Mokuton. Anko only pouted in the corner. When people asked why, she answered; 'I intended to give to Naru-chan a pet snake as a present but someone didn't like it.' So she only glared daggers to Hana most of the party. Even Hokage paid visit giving him one of the best gifts he got that year.

"Ichirakus ramen!" Blond boy cried happily. "Thanks Oji-san!" It was amusing how much tears one boy would shred only few bowls of ramen.

Tanta gave him shortest of Manriki-gusaris she had bought.

"Remember to train it daily until its part of your hand." She said smiling happily to Narutos exited smile while he was swinging the chain around. Unfortunately saying: 'too much laughing, and you will end up weeping' wasn't just something made up to fill some space. Because when Hana told him to put it away for now, he lost his concentration and… bam! Iron ball in the end of the chain hit directly to his face.

Adults got their laughs.

Itachi gave his present away from others gazes. He lured him away to hallway and gave his present. It was a paper bag inside… "Lollipops?" Boy asked looking up. "Where did you get them?"

"From my last mission." He answered. "I didn't know it was your birthday when I bought these. I originally was intending to give them to Sasuke-kun but he said that he didn't really care for sweets so… I hope you don't mind." Uchiha prodigy handed him a bag of lollipops. "Here. I hear they taste very good."

"Very good?" Naruto asked. "Haven't you tasted them?"

"I guess Im same as my brother really. I don't either care for sweets." Suddenly Naruto handed him a red lollipop that had black dots inside. "Like your Sharingan!" He exclaimed happily. "C'mon! Take it!" He had no other chose but to take it.

So that day everyone saw Naruto eating lollipops. When they asked where he got them, he only grinned and walked away.

After party it was Hanas turn to give her present. They were on her room. He was standing next to the door and she was sitting on the bed. He could see him handling something in her hands nervously.

"I want to give you this…" She moved and handed to him a hairpin. It was sharp twenty centimeters long. Narutos mind was already thinking ways to use it as a weapon. He turned it around and saw a plate that had a symbol that resembled a maelstrom (A/N: leaf symbols spiral that is drawn twice). Whirlpools symbol. "She… we were daughters of a powerful clan. She got it from our mother who was clan head. Something happened and we both left. I won't bore you with the details but…" She took a deep breath. "Im sure she would have wanted you to have it if she were here today." (A/N: No one knows that Narutos knows of his heritance already, Danzo had given him detailed explanation one day. Including that Hana was his aunt.) Naruto watched this simple accessory confused. This was once his mothers. Woman she had never met. This simple hairpin was his only connection to his parents. To her mother at least. "You remind me of her."

And so it happened again. These confused feelings all started to surface and broke as only possible way he knew possible. Tears. He hugged Hana tightly and cried.

From then on he had two most valuable things in his life. One was that hairpin he stored in his desk and the other was bag of lollipops Itachi had given him. It became his habit to eat them.

He started his training with gusari with help of Tanta who was more than happy to help him. Naruto himself trained almost all his free time with it which started to irritate people around him. He had little control over it so it was normal to see him knocking down anything he passed. But in one month he finally started to get hang of it. His other lessons were going well as well.

Hana used much of his training to teach about human anatomy hoping Naruto to press on medical career and so staying away from most dangerous places. Of course also she kept up teaching other subjects as well.

His chakra control was something he could be better at. Even after months of training he still couldn't do anything else but keep his chakra up for few moments before he lost his concentration. Hana started using two hours every day teaching him concentration by various methods. It did help to keep him calm but his control sucked much as ever.

So after six months from arriving to the base, he had general knowledge of a fourth year student (ten year old) in academy, taijutsu that of a genin, ninjutsu and genjutsu skills of… five year old boy who had never tried it before. And his kenjutsu with gusari made him skilled as high genin in hand to hand combat. His accuracy with kunai and other projectiles was seven out of ten that hit the target.

So, it was that time it was time to bring his training up another nudge.

Naruto was training with his gusari against a training dummy hitting it every time to a different spot and from different angle.

Hana had gone to a mission so he was alone at the moment, when felt chakra spike just behind him. He turned around waving his chain to it's extend hoping it would hit what ever was behind him but was totally surprised when lion with dark lines charged ahead of him. He leaped back and kicked the beast to chin and at the same moment jumped ahead swept with his gusari to lions head. Weight tangled around its neck and… it blew up. To ink?

"Good, Naruto-kun. I see that your training hasn't gone totally waist." He looked over to door where Danzo leaned to his cane with a child who was wearing an ANBU gear. He hadn't seen mask painted like that before. "Naruto-kun, I want you to meet Hyena. But you will know him as, Sai."

"Sai?" Blond boy asked confused.

"Yes." Danzo nodded. "Hyena, remove your mask."

Boy didn't even respond anyway expect removing his mask. Under it were faces without any emotion at all. His pale skin and very neutral hair cut made this even more perfect. He looked like a zombie who was dying.

"He will be your training partner from now on." Danzo answered. He looked over to Naruto who seemed confused somehow. "Is something wrong?"

"Well… hyenas are… laughing all the time, right?" Naruto asked.

Danzo sweat dropped. "It's called sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?"

Bandaged man couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure which one of the children was more emotionally traumatized. "You'll understand it someday. I'll leave you two to know each other." He nodded. "Sai, while in training with Naruto-kun you are under orders whoever is in charge. When you two are alone, you follow Naruto-kuns commands. Understand? No killing or permanent damage."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Sai answered without any emotions.

"Good bye." He turned around. "Im expecting great things from both of you." He walked out of dojo.

"Bye." Naruto muttered eyes locked to his new 'friend'.

They stood there looking at each other.

"So… how're you doing?" Naruto asked. Sai didn't answer. He hadn't even moved from the spot he had been left. His eyes drilling into him.

"I have no injuries." He finally answered.

"Okay…"

Another long pause.

"Do you… want to spar?"

Sai didn't answer. He just drew a kunai and charged ahead.

Naruto had been caught totally of guard and didn't even remember that he had his gusari in his hands. He leaned back and tried to kick boy into his chin. But he read his moves with ease and turned around and swept his supporting leg away knocking him down. Total time was five seconds and so Naruto was lying on the ground, kunai on his throat. "You're slow." Sai said completely emotionlessly. "You're inexperienced and your moves are transparent."

Just then Naruto remembered his gusari in his hand. He tightened his fist before throwing the weight towards his hand. But again he was read and it was intercepted by a paint brush. "As I said, your moves are all transparent."

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Hana entered the dojo in her ANBU gear. She had just returned from mission when she was informed about Danzos decision on Narutos training partner. She had wanted to be there before they arrived so she could see to it herself but was obviously too late.

Sai stepped up placing his kunai back to pouch and stood there like waiting for further orders.

"This is Sai." Naruto muttered angrily. He had been called stupid, slow, and transparent, his tricks had been seen through so in short; he was owned. And most of all he was angry with himself for being all those things. "Codename: Hyena. Danzo brought him as a… training partner." He pulled out a red lollipop from his own pouch and started eating. To Hana it resembled somewhat man taking a cigarette.

"Naruto-kun. That's no way to talk about others." Hana scowled at him before turning to Sai. It was obvious why Danzo picked this boy. He resembled a perfect Root. First broken down mentally and physically then built way seen most fitful. No emotions like fear, hate, compassion. Only what they needed to complete the mission. She also thanked quietly all the gods she could think of for keeping Naruto away from them. She had witnessed dispose of many failed Root member's cold corpses and their condition. She had also treated few cases when they were alive but only few times. Danzo wanted to keep his men away from others.

What she had witnessed did promise something about his skills and also a promise help to improve Naruto. Being outmaneuvered by a peer will surely start to tick him. If she wasn't wrong, it would make Naruto to work harder than before.

"Okay then. Let's see what our new boy can do." She clapped her hands. "Sai-kun attack Naruto-kun with ninjutsu." She had taken quick glance on his profile. "Use that Ink jutsu you can do. Naruto-kun, defend best you can. Go!"

And that's how those two get started.

Danzo wanted Sai to spend much time as possible with Naruto so they would became friends of sort and so getting some more leverage over him and if possible, make him join the Root. It was a slim chance and chances only got slimmer Hokage to actually allowing the transfer but there was always hope, right?

So in few months time Naruto and Sai shared very strange friendship. Naruto talking about anything and he would answer simply and shortly as possible.

But that worried Hana, Tanta, Chadao and Tenzo who watched over his ninjutsu training or chakra control what it was so far. Naruto spent so much time with Itachi and Sai who were both emotionally dead and they feared he would take example out of them.

"What can we do about it?" Chadao asked munching a pen in his mouth. He was supposed to be writing a mission report but he really didn't want to. "Kid's finally opening up and now he's dying inside. Nice."

"I really don't know." Hana shook her head. "Itachi and Sai are both much more closer to his age so it's only natural of him to be more comfortable around them."

"How anyone can be natural with Root standing next to you?" Chadao laughed. "That kid freaks me out anytime he walks by.

"Naruto really likes him." Tenzo said while scribbling his own report. "I guess there's something that connects the two."

"Like what?" Hana frowned.

Tenzo shrugged.

"So what we do with him?" Chadao asked.

Another shrug.

Meanwhile Naruto was having another spar with Sai.

Couple months had done dramatic things to his fighting style. Sai wasn't one to hold back at all. He only avoided killing blows and ones that would cut of his arm or leg off. That made sure he would get a lot experience. When Naruto got some of that to his style, he was able to fight equal grounds in taijutsu against him. When he learnt how to conceal his moves better, he started actually to win spars. When some time passed and he leant more advanced techniques with his gusari, he started owning Sai. But that was only in taijutsu. After all, Sai's specialty wasn't taijutsu.

When he had gotten too good with taijutsu spars, they had taken it up a nudge and added ninjutsu. Narutos control was still bad as always, even with help of Itachi, Hakena and Tenzo. Fox seemed to screw his control totally. He would soon be old enough to roll in academy if he would be attending to it and to a child from a ninja family and having constant training, his control was truly awful.

Spars it was, Sai who used ninjutsu by sending his ink monsters attack Naruto.

Another pair of Ink lions attacked him while he was throwing kunais at them keeping them at bay.

One of them circled around while other kept biting him everywhere.

Naruto bit his teeth and drew his gusari waving it around defensively. Lion extended its neck and bit his leg leaving itself completely open. Naruto punched it with a kunai in his other hand while turning around to face another one his gusari extended to it length. But lion ducked and crashed on his legs knocking him over and landing on the floor on his face. In no time he felt familiar pointy object on his back.

"You're slow. Transparent and an idiot." Sai said coldly. "And now you're dead."

Ink monster disappeared and he stepped back allowing Naruto to rise from the floor. Tens of cuts and bruises colored his body when Sai was totally unharmed. It really ticked him. Cause no matter how hard he tried, he seemed never to be able to harm him. Even if he would be able to actually hit him, it would only turn out to be a kawamari.

"You talk big when you can use ninjutsu. If I could do that too, I would kick your ass!" Naruto stated angrily.

"Of course I have an advantage when I use ninjutsu." Sai said. "And you would last longer if you could do it."

Naruto reached for his pouch, pulled out red lollipop and removed it wrappings before starting to lick it. "Shut up." He muttered glaring at him.

"Don't be angry at him, Naruto-kun. He has a point." Itachi walked next to them. "Your control is awful."

"It's not my fault!" Naruto started yelling. "It's this stupid fox what screws up my control!" Hana had told him about his tenant soon after his birthday. She didn't know that Danzo had already cleared everything with him. He had asked Naruto not to reveal anything to others.

"I know that. But that only means you must work harder to get stronger." Uchiha prodigy said calmly. "Now, Sai, Danzo-sama has asked you." Boy nodded and walked away without even saying a word. "And Akahana-taichou has searched for you."

Naruto only nodded and walked away. "I heard about your promotion." He said quietly. "You're going to be a squad captain in third group. Everyone's talking about it."

"Thank you." Itachi smiled slightly. "It seems that Kakashi-taichou believes in me a lot."

Naruto walked away to common room searching Aunt Hana in the mean time. When he arrived, he noticed something weird was going on. Everyone around was a guy and they all were holding orange books. Even ones Naruto had never witnessed even knowing what a book was were holding them and reading eyes swinging from side to side. Even Kakashi was there which itself was a miracle. His late father's student spent much time alone and avoided everyone. Seeing him in the common room reading a book was… odd.

He moved inside unnoticed. No one cared what was happening.

"Haaah!" One of the guys started screaming and blood starting spilling from his nose. "Oh my God! This is hot!"

Naruto was confused. On the other side of the room was large picture and tall piles of these same, orange books. Blond boy looked confused at the picture. It was showing white haired man holding his chin with his hand. Man seemed somewhat familiar. He took one of the books and read it back cover. "Of course." Naruto muttered. "Jiraiya of the Sannin continues his book series after five years of silence. Road of 'Gutsy ninja' continues better than ever in IchaIcha Paradise. Our hero have to face many 'tight' situations in his 'mission'." He had liked the first book. He took this copy and walked away reading the first page. 'Chapter one: Naruto on a 'tight' mission.'

He walked to cafeteria nose in the book.

"Naruto-kun!" He glanced over his book. "What's that you're reading?"

"A book." Naruto muttered quietly and sat next to his aunt. "Itachi-kun said you searched for me."

"Well, we've been thinking…" Hana nodded to others in the table, Hakena, Tanta, Anko had few other female ANBUs who had grown close to Naruto. "And considered that you might need a hobby."

"A hobby? What you mean?" He closed the book. "What you mean?"

"You know… something that gives you joy." Tanta answered on Hanas behalf. "And helps you to relax. You don't do anything by training and more training."

"But I like training. Doesn't that count as… hobby?"

"No." Hana shook her head. "You need something other than training. Something you might like and not so useful."

"Something I like… like playing shamisen?" He asked looking to Hakena.

"Yes." Red haired woman nodded. "But you could have more hobbies. You know? Just like many of us do flower arranging and reading books."

"I read books." Naruto said showing them his new founding. "Why I need anything else?"

Hana was somewhat panicked. She didn't know how to explain without revealing too much. She just couldn't say that they worried he might turnout to lifeless zombie just like Sai.

"They make you relax more." Anko smirked dango stick in her mouth. "Our job is very stressful so we need an equal amount of stress release so we won't die inside."

Other females clapped their hands inside their minds.

"What you do you do then?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"Me? I find it relaxing when people scream in pain." She smiled gently. Others started glaring at her. Naruto didn't need something like that. "You want to try? We have few prisoners who we need to interrogate. C'mon let-" She gave her hand to Naruto.

"No." Hana stepped between them. "I was thinking something else."

Women started arguing about hobbies. From kendo to flowed arrangement and painting to book club.

Naruto didn't mind really. He would do what Aunt Hana would ask him to do. He opened the book and continued reading. This book was a lot harder to read than the last one. And fights seemed different. And these few words kept repeating all the time.

"Aunt Hana." He muttered quietly. Woman looked at him. "What's a 'vagina'?"

Everyone's jaw dropped and Hakena who had been drinking tea spit it out. "What!?" They screamed together.

"I remember asking it someday in the pass." He said. "But you didn't answer that time, and in this books that word keeps popping up with time after time. Is it some kind of pouch? Like for a kunai?"

Anko laughed whipping his tears. "Th-that's pretty accurate."

Hana was near fainting before realizing the grab the book away. "What are you reading?"

"I went to common room just now and guys were reading that book everywhere. I thought it was strange so I decided to read it myself."

"They gave you this?" Hakena whispered disgusted.

"No. There was big pile of these and no one didn't seem to mind if I borrow one." He flinched. "Am I in trouble?"

Hana threw book in the air burning it with a fire release before it hit the ground. "T-that book was pure porn."

"What's porn?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing you should be interest with!" Hana said with cold voice before taking a deep breath. "No. You're not in trouble." He was surprised. Her actions and emotions were clear that she was angry. "Be a good boy now and take a lollipop and wait here. Ladies," Everyone raised from their seats equally disgusted. "There's seems to some… rodents in our base. We should… clean them."

"Yay!" Anko jumped and punched in the air.

Naruto watched around to confused looks he got from Tenzo and only shrugged.

Next day Jiraiyas books were banned from ANBU base. Kakashi who had been captivated by this book serious started considering about leaving the force finally. So he finally bended to Hokages request to take a genin team (he didn't have to pass them of course) and become a regular jonin.

He made a promise to help Naruto with his training if he ever needed it before shushined away. Former lieutenant of the third group, Buki Sukisara was made captain and Itachi was made lieutenant.

And Narutos hobby problem was solved by Tanta soon after.

Naruto had walked to the roof and to Tantas garden. She was sitting on her knees on wooden patio a teapot in front of her. She was practicing tea ceremonies like a woman should. But Naruto could see she was worried under her calm face. "What's the matter?"

Bun haired brunette turned around. "Naruto-kun. What brings you here?"

"Im here to meditate." He answered looking down her pot. "What's that?"

"That's a teapot. What you mean?"

"You seem so worried. Is something in the matter?"

Tanta gulped. If there was something that most of the ANBUs hated in Naruto that was his ability to read them like books. Boy was like some living polygraph which made both Ibiki and Anko very interested in him.

"It's my daughter." She answered in defeat. Boy only meant well and wouldn't go gossiping around. And it was impossible to lie. "She and I had a talk and she… hates me."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well… my daughter and my husband both think I spent too little time at home. And my daughter won't act like a girl she is. And now she has burned all her kimonos and said, she won't come with me to Kunoichi Annual Family Tea Ceremony." She seemed more depressed than ever. "I… don't know what to do. Everyone brings their daughters to this gathering and I can't be only one who doesn't."

"Is it hard?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"Is it hard? Tea ceremony and stuff?"

"It can be somewhat difficult at first but when one starts to get hang of it, it gets easier." She answered. "What you mean?"

Naruto took of his shoes and sat down to patio. "Show me."

Tanta couldn't believe her eyes. Did he mean she taught he mean?

"Aunt Hana wants me to get a hobby, right? Does tea ceremony count?" Naruto asked smirking slightly.

"Of course." Then she started smiling. "But the gathering is less than a month away. So I must ask you, can I step up the training to perfect your skills?"

"Sure."

Tantas smile widened and pulled out her kunai pouch. Naruto gulped started having his first regrettable thoughts. She was happier than long before. Perhaps she wasn't a laughing stock of this years gathering.

Hana had been watching this exchange and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered and walked away. Naruto could spend rest of the daypracticing his new hobby.

**Chapter END**


	7. Beauty of green tea

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here is my newest chapter of Codename Fox. Hope you like it. I wanted this kind of 'happy' scene in the middle. In the next chapter we will take a timeskip of an year.

A/N: I want to know your opinion. I have this poll going on and I want you to vote. Idea is simple. Will I write an ANBU arc? Its an few chapters long story of various missions that Naruto and Sai will complete. It will take time between the Uchiha massacare and two years before academy graduation. If you choose no, I will write one chapter if yes, at least four. Vote which you want.

A/N: Im looking for a beta. If interested, visit my forums. Requirements are listed under this storys thread.

A/N: One more thing, go youtube, search a video called: 'Naruto abridged' by MassakoX and Vegeta8639. Its hilarious! Just watch it and DONT take it seriously. Though, it does give you couple things to think about. Just watch it and laugh! You cant call yourself a Naruto fan if you havent seen that!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter (my longest so far, sorry!)

Remember to review!

**Chapter 7: Beauty of the green tea**

Three weeks has passed.

Naruto was sitting on his kneels on the patio in Tantas garden on the roof. He watched as Tanta poured some hot water to a cup. (A/N: Im interested in tea ceremonies but I have NO idea what happens during them so I will mainly skip them.) Naruto watched closely her hands movements. He could tell she was experienced. There was no single flaw in his eyes how her hand moved with grace from point to point.

"Now, Naruto-kun. You do it."

He nodded and started. He felt so terribly awful while trying his best to copy her movements. It had been three weeks sense he had started training tea ceremonies. It had first been mostly watching closely what Tanta did and then answering couple questions she asked. When it came his turn to take the lead, he had first knocked down the pot. Then he had poured too much hot water and cups had floated. Then he had tried mixing the tea with no luck. He had mixed it too much and tea had become too strong. Mistakes were made. And every time Tanta had rewarded his mistakes by throwing kunai at him. So it was good training in ninja arts as well. Two birds with one stone. Unfortunately for Naruto, Tanta was extremely accurate and had always hit exactly where she had wanted to. So the fact he wasn't dead meant only she still had some use for him cause he was sure he had made more than enough mistakes.

But no matter how he hated sudden nicks by kunai and shurikens or what ever weapons she might come up with (she had once used a bo-staff knocking him over) he kind of enjoyed it. It was hard, required a lot of concentration and he was never satisfied with his own work but it was also so relaxing in some way. He enjoyed the sweets he could make and drink the tea he himself poured. Everything just felt so… right. He really didn't care even if some guys in the HQ teased him a little about this (they didn't dare too much in fear of retribution). He simply couldn't care less. Aunt Hana had said he needed a hobby and had fully approved tea ceremonies. Danzo had only mildly snorted and said doing what he felt right long as it didn't go in front of his training.

Hana herself was glad of this. Training with Sai had truly opening him up more but boys' no-emotions-attitude had started rubbing onto Naruto. Still his emotional growth was going into right way. He smiled and even joked sometimes. He didn't run around as much as before (which pleased Danzo) and interacted with others more. Of course he kept his closest people still closer than others.

Like Itachi, he had started to seem like his own big brother who watched over him. Hakena as his big sister ever sense they had started playing shamisen together once in a while. Shiyaku taught him ways of the shogi. One of the requirements of both Danzo and Hana was to teach him some tactics as well. Naruto liked playing it but was a bit ticked about mans attitude. It was like he had no other words than 'wonderful' in his vocabulary.

Tenzo was one of his favorite peoples. Of course _he _couldn't understand it but presence of mans Mokuton skills, calmed him down and seemed always help with his chakra control and other stuff. It was like, he didn't know what 'silence' meant unless Tenzo stood next to him. Chadao was something that Naruto had read from a book called; cool cousin. His lazy childish attitude and love for pranks always got his attention. Kakashi had visited him couple of times sense his transfer but mans lazy but cold attitude was somewhat a bother. Of course man carried with himself dozens of jutsu scrolls and some of them 'accidentally' ended into his hands. So he couldn't help but love the man.

Yet his there were three person who were closer than others by far.

Sai, who left his side rarely. Only to his own training or for a mission (A/N: boy is praised to be strongest of his generation in manga! I believe he can do some kind of missions). Naruto didn't really care even if he couldn't win or even harm him if he just could spar and fight with him. Sai was what people called: 'best friend' to him and he was happy about it. Even if either of them had only vague understandings of the term (A/N: in my story Naruto is much more mentally traumatized than in canon). To him it meant the feeling he had after long day of spar. To Sai it meant… he really didn't understand it at all. He had this weird light smirk he had tried copy from Naruto which scared shit out of adults really. He had only used once when Naruto had complemented his artwork. Unfortunately, dojo was packed at the moment and most of the battle hardened ANBU left the room leaving very confused boys alone.

Second person was Hana. She was definitely his most important person even if he really didn't understand it himself. She was always taking care of him. Made sure he studied, ate and washed himself properly. Was his mother. Even though _he_ never understood it like that, she always felt like it. Narutos happiness was most important to her and tried her best to prepare him for his definitely-going-to-be-hard life as a Jichuuriki. And if Naruto was more open to people around him (or to ANBUs) he was definitely more open with her. He had started sharing about his life experiences. His fears for being hated and beaten. His fears of being weak. His fears of being alone. His anger. Anger towards people who hated him for no reason. Anger for himself being weak and not being able to defend himself. Anger for few people who liked him who allowed this. Happiness being found. Happiness of getting stronger. Happiness of being not alone anymore.

Those feelings had swirled around his mind ever since he had arrived to the base over a year ago. They had bottled up. Making him feel more and more anxious of his surroundings. So one day they had been in the library again. She was preparing for yet another difficult surgery. Sai was training with his fellow roots so they were alone.

Hana had been in the middle of making some notes when he had done it for the first time. She had almost fallen from her chair by the power of the shock when he said how his life was in the orphanage. How he had been treated. How he had hated it. How he had more than few time wanted to attack all the caretakers there. All the other children. How he had cried himself to sleep almost every night.

When he had ended Hana had realized two things. One, she was _definitely _going to visit this orphanage later on with Anko and cause few… accidents. Not lethal. Just something that would scare shit out of them. And two, she needed to hug him.

After the hug, she asked the question which had been on his mind ever since the beginning of his story.

"Why did you start telling me this now? Is there something wrong?" She asked from him.

"You told me that I could always talk to you, didn't you?"

"Of course. And that offer still stands and always will. And Im happy that you did." Hana smiled. "Too many great ninjas suffer mental breakdown when they bottle up those feelings for too long. Remember to trust your love ones once in a while. They can help you through worst kind of pain." There was a pause. "But why _now_? What made you do that now?"

"I read this." He slipped his hand into pocket and draw small book. It cover said; 'Guidelines of enemy emotions.' "I got it from Sai."

"What Sai-kun needed this?" She asked flipping through pages.

"He said Im so complicated that he needed some help and said that books could help me too. I was bored so I read it." Naruto grinned wide. Just like tragedy story he called life never happened.

Hana wasn't sure if she should be glad or mortified. Naruto wanted to open up. But he sought help from books. It was a worrying thought.

But he opened up and that was most important now. There would be time.

Third one of his closest people was Danzo. Man had taken keen interest of his progress. Or so he said. Every once in a while they would meet. It was most relaxing time for both of them. For some reason, they both acted completely natural with each other. All their masks fell of soon as the doors were closed behind the boys back. Most of their time they spend playing shogi or go. It wasn't like games with Shiyaku. This was completely pure socializing. While moving their peaces, they spoke with each other about things. And when said things, they never really stick with one thing. They would first speak of his training and then the boy would ask him about something about the village. He would answer and then ask him how things in the HQ were working? He would report, not gossip. Women gossiped. Men told stories or reported. The boy would gos- report most important matters and so they would go on. For Naruto it was something he had always thought father-son moment to be.

One of these moments happened when Danzo had just come from a yet another useless council meeting.

They sat in his dim lighted office playing shogi. Naruto had just told him about Sai's very unexpected maneuver which granted him the victory of the match… again.

"And then he just round-house-kicked me and I was kissing the floor. Again." He said hint of bitterness in his voice. It did help that he licked his lollipop to relax. "How come he is so strong? Or am I just weak?"

"He is fruit from my work." Bandaged man answered. "Perfect ANBU. No emotions. No goals. No past. Nothing except pure obedience."

"And _that's_ what makes him strong?" The boy asked not believing a word. "That's a load of bull."

"Language." The councilman scolded him. "Then why do _you_ think he is so strong?"

"He must have gotten more training than me!" Naruto said accusingly. "Or he must know some strange jutsu that makes him stronger… or something. It's so stupid." He muttered lollipop between his lips.

"People are stupid." Danzo pointed out moving another peace. "Just think about it. They attacked the son of their greatest hero knowingly _only _because you had reminded them of their own weakness and uselessness."

"I guess… that's true." He muttered.

"It is. Anyway, is it true when they say that you practice tea ceremonies?"

"Yes. So what?" The boy narrowed his eyes. "Is there something wrong about it?"

"Well… I guess nothing. But, you do understand that tea ceremonies are more… feminine art than. Like playing shamisen or arranging flowers."

"I like playing shamisen and I help a lot with the garden." Naruto said confused. "What 'feminine art' means anyway?"

"It's…" _'Why on earth Im trying to explain about differences of girls and boys? Im a councilman of Konoha for Kamis sake! I don't have time for that.' _"Something you should ask from Akahana-san. Checkmate." He moved last piece ending the game. "Maybe this… 'gathering' will open your eyes on the matter as well."

"Huh?" Boy was confused.

"Never mind." Danzo muttered. Sometimes he felt so old when with this boy.

His training as shinobi was going at its own moderate pace.

Itachi, Hakena and Tenzo had tried their best in improving his chakra control with several exercises normally demonstrated first when becoming a genin like tree walking and water walking. They had used Hanas training equipment but he had problems even with easiest task yet. The ball he was introduced first time which reacted on chakra. He had never been able to hold his chakra level at one point for long. His concentration usually was disturbed when his red chakra reached his brain. Hakena had in several occasions watched through his body with Byakugan and tried to figure out something that would help.

She had even gone as far as browsed through Hyuuga library for similar cases. They had large storages of scrolls of people who had interesting chakra coils. Like this one man couple decades ago whose coils had been severely damaged when he was a young boy so he couldn't use any ninjutsu but still had been able to reach highly respected place among fellow shinobis. Hyuuga records hold describes of thousands of people. Some had underdeveloped others overdeveloped. Some who couldn't use chakra and others who could use excessive amounts of chakra even if their coils _seemed_ intact. And in most cases they had even described ways of fixing their problems. Unfortunately to most of these people, they weren't a Hyuuga. If you weren't a Hyuuga, they didn't care. Luckily Hakena found _few_ cases exactly like Narutos. Jichuurikis with terrible control. She would show these to Hana. Perhaps these would help them with their own problem.

Tenzo was almost every time present during his ninjutsu trainings. It was something to calm down couple geezers who even though silenced effectively, didn't stop making accuses and demands regarding the boy. They were ignored for most part. Tenzo was there only so Hokage could say with clear conscious that he was using his bests methods keeping Kyuubi under control. And Naruto always improved in training by calming his tenant down a bit.

Itachi just tried his best teaching Naruto how to control chakra. It seemed he had _some_ level of control. It had been clear to him when they had been trying once to pull his chakra. Naruto had tried his best to control his chakra level but failed miserably. Then Itachi had a thought. "What if you would use most of your chakra leaving only fraction of your current capacity, would that help at all?"

Naruto shrugged. "It does sound logical. But how I spend my reserves?"

"Good question. I guess we could try and exercise until you're exhausted." He shrugged. "Because you don't know any jutsus…" He looked up to young boy who had just finished hand sings and took a deep breath. He exhaled small fire ball which almost hit the dojos walls. Itachi quickly formed jumped ahead of it and _waved_ it off. Ball didn't even burn his hand before it disappeared. But that wasn't what chocked him. The boy had just used a jutsu! He wasn't even supposed to know a single one. That destructive even less. Even though it was only hardly size of the boys head, it was still impressive when you thought his control. But when he watched as the boy panted like he had just run a marathon, he realized two things. His control wasn't any better than before and what boy lost in control he replaced it with vast amounts of chakra.

He would have continued making assessments if Naruto had dropped practically dead on the floor. So even great powerhouse could run down sometimes? That night Naruto would sleep on the infirmary. Lucky for both of them, Hana was out of town then so they could keep this incident between the two of them.

So three weeks after Naruto had started learning tea ceremonies, he was on that patio with Tanta doing his best to impress her. He didn't know what but he had this endless need to prove himself to people around him. Especially to those who taught him.

They had just ended the most difficult part of the ceremony and reached to more pleasant part. Chattering.

"I have a question." Naruto said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Aren't tea ceremonies usually practiced indoors?"

"Yes. But because my garden yet lacks proper housings we must be satisfied with this patio. And besides…" She looked around the flowerbeds. "I enjoy this more than indoor ceremonies."

Naruto nodded understanding.

"And besides-" He looked up. "out here I can teach you properly." She threw yet another kunai. It didn't hit him anywhere but he could feel the cool breeze following it.

"Do you know who are coming?" He asked changing the subject.

"Lets see…" Tanta thought for a minute. "At least Hyuuga Hitami and her daughter Hinata. She is your age so you just know." She gave him knowing wink but got back only a confusedly tilted head. "But you're too young to understand that of course. Anyway, Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter Hana are also coming. She is few years older than you. She is already in the academy. She will be genin in few years time."

"Who else?" Naruto slowly pulled out a pink lollipop.

"Yamanaka Aoisora and her daughter Ino may be coming. Im not certain, she is very busy with her flower shop. Tamaromito Nasera and her daughter Kagome. Nasera-san is a clan head and the daughter is already a chunin. And Uzuki Miyugao and her younger sister Yugao. The older is already a jonin and the younger is a soon to be a chunin. Yuhi Keemirai and comes with her niece, Kurenai. Keemirai has retired from active duty and is full time councilmember when her niece is called a prodigy in her clan."

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Not sure. Maybe." Then she saw him sucking his lollipop with shaking hands. "Don't worry. We conceal your true appearance so no one will find out the truth."

"How? With a genjutsu?" He asked sceptically. With room full of kunoichis he didn't believe one would go undetected. Especially when ANBUs genjutsu specialist had died two weeks ago and others were on missions.

"No." She shook her head. "As I said, Yuhi Kurenai is genjutsu specialist and is fast earning the title of a prodigy and becoming one of the best in Konoha. We have… another way. It's a standard procedure for undercover ANBU."

"… what?"

"For that, we must see your aunt." Tanta smirked.

"Huh?"

"Let's forget that for now. More importantly, what have I said about eating lollipops during the ceremony?" She threw a kunai cutting the stick. He gulped in surprise and round sweet ball rolled down his throat blocking his air. Naruto jumped up and started running around in panic.

Luckily Hana had been walking to the garden just now meaning to ask how their practice was going. When she saw Naruto running out-of-character-way wildly towards her, her alarms started ring in her head. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly. He started pointing his throat time after time. "There's something in your throat?"

"Of course not!" Tanta smiled happily and slapped into Narutos back painfully. Pink ball shot out of his mouth hitting directly a bridge over Hanas nose.

"Ow!" She screamed quietly. "What the f…" She mumbled something that Naruto didn't quite understand. "What's going on?" She asked after finally calming down.

"I taught Naruto-kun what should _not_ be eaten during the ceremony." Brunette smiled and patted his back gently. "Didn't I, Naruto-kun?"

He gulped. "I-I understand." He muttered silently.

"Naruto-kun, we must get going. Its time of your lessons."

Naruto nodded and turned around. "Thank you for having me." He said formally and bowed.

"Wait!" Tanta stopped them quickly. "I just remembered that I need your measures."

"Measures?" He frowned. "What you mean?"

"She means size of your clothes so she can get a kimono for you." Hana answered on her behalf.

"A kimono? You mean fancier clothes? Why?"

A kunai nicked his neck slightly. "I've told you the reason already."

Naruto thought quickly. "Man must be on his best when attending the ceremony."

"Exactly." Tanta smiled. "Now, Hana-san what are Naruto measures?"

While she was giving her his measures, he was starting to feel more and more restless. He would have to leave the base after being safely inside for so long the gathering was held at small tea house. It was near ANBU base but still outside the fence which separated the base from outside world. It was outside so it was dangerous. Unconsciously he pulled a purple lollipop.

He flinched when he felt hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hana smiling there gently. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't be?" Naruto asked. "Shall we?"

"Naruto-kun," She stopped him. "I understand if you don't want to go outside the base and you don't have to. Im sure that Tanta-san will understand." Hana said gently.

"B-but I promised to Tanta-san." He whispered. "This means so much to her. And she has helped with my gusari and kinjutsu so much. I feel like… I have to pay her back. And…"

"Don't start thinking like that." Hana said firmly. "You don't have _any_thing to payback to anyone of us. We have helped because we wanted to. And also… you will join the force soon enough. Then you will fight side by side with us and save our lives. Isn't that like saving money for tomorrow?"

"I…guess. But I promised." Naruto said with sudden fierceness in his voice. "And I never go back in my word."

"Did you just make that up?" Hana asked amused.

"… maybe." He scratched back of his head sheepishly.

"I think you have read that book 'Gutsy ninja' few too many times already." She mused as they walked down the stairs happy that Naruto had still some child inside him. No matter how strong he was or how much he trained and practiced these different arts, he was still five year old boy. Most five year olds would be running around with their friends. But then again, most five year olds didn't carry enormous demon inside them.

"But I like it." Naruto muttered still licking his lollipop. "Jiraiya-sama must be a real genius."

Hana frowned to this remembering the white haired Sannin. Man was an idiot only interested in naked women and porn. True, he was one of the few people who actually sparred with Minato but still. He was a pervert. He himself said so. She mentally frowned when she thought Naruto being taught by him. Idea of his innocent, naive nephew running around hot springs peeking through peepholes was disgusting. She taught it hard to believe Minato had been the same if little more discreet about it. At least he hadn't been running around ogling under every passing woman's skirts. She smiled when she remembered how it all had come to an end.

Kushina had been at the hot spring alone when she had felt like someone was watching her. She had pulled out a kunai (god knows from where) and quickly ambushed the man. Surprise, surprise it had been Minato. After few hours of arguing, her wanting to castrate him and him defending the rights of the men in need, some hot and passionate love making they exited the hot springs separately. After that, Minato had stopped peeping (mostly).

Rest of the week went by like before. Training, studying, sparring, playing shogi and shamisen, practicing tea ceremonies and reading books. There was this one thing that became visible to rest of the people in the base. Naruto was far more fidget and licked lollipops almost constantly. Hana was starting to think it was more some kind of an obsession more than children's normal hunger for sugar.

So finally the day came. It was a normal Sunday for the village of Konoha but important day for group of kunoichis. That day people from different families and clans would meet together and show their next generation to others (and boast about them on the side). Originally this meeting was created so wives of clan heads and other important people could meet daughters of other clans (and start forming plans for marriage with their own sons). It wasn't unheard of that there was a boy attending the party. It was just irregular. Mostly because clan heads didn't want their sons spend time for something as useless as tea ceremonies. And most of the boys really didn't like it at all. Naruto… he wasn't one of the most, that was for sure.

So early Sunday, Naruto was sitting on his bed looking at the fancy kimono he had been given. He had tried it on few times. It felt… tight and made him feel himself like a butterfly. In short, uncomfortable. But as Tanta had said, he dressed it in a way he was taught. It was bright blue, fitting to his eyes. It had Uzumaki-clan symbol on its back in deep red colour. He looked himself from a mirror and frowned. Tanta and Hana had said hundred things about his hair. It unruliness, dirtiness, shagginess etc. It seemed to be the only place which Naruto didn't care about that much. It was because he had long learned it was lost cause when trying controlling his hair.

There was soft knock on the door.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready?" Tantas voice asked gently.

He took a deep breath and walked outside. Tanta was waiting with Hana, Hakena, Itachi and Sai. Her entourage were in full battle armours, masks on side of their heads. Danzo had commanded Sai and Itachi to protect Naruto near. Hana and Hakena would stay near the area, patrolling at the same time.

"You look so handsome." Hana smiled little proudly.

"Yes he does." Hakena nodded in her cool Hyuuga-like-manner. "If only he could play shamisen as good as he looks then I would be satisfied."

Naruto ignored the remark and looked over Sai and Itachi. Itachi was slightly snickering. He often teased him about his 'girly hobby' but unfortunately after every joke Naruto would only watch him somewhere between confusion and curiosity.

Sai only calculated with his cold face as usual. "That dress is unpractical."

"I agree." Naruto agreed trying his best to move. "I feel so… visible."

Hana smiled. "It's a kimono. Not battle armour."

Tanta nodded approvingly. "Looks perfect. Expect your hair. Can't you do anything to it?"

He shook his head.

"Cant be helped I guess. Did you remember to wash yourself with that shampoo I gave you?" After he nodded, she turned to red haired medic. "Good. We don't want to Inuzuka ladies to find your scent. Now, your turn."

Hana bent to her level. "Naruto-kun, in order to hide your most distinguish features which could give you away, we must do some procedures to you. You understand?" He nodded. "Good. We will change your hair colour and cover your cheeks with clan tattoos. Okay? These changes are only temporary and easy to remove."

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now, let's start." She raised her hands making few hand sings. Her hand started glowing green and he touched his hair. He didn't see it himself but he could feel something happening. Like light sense of tingling through his hair. When it stopped he looked up. "I like it." Lone stroll of hair landed between his eyes. It was light brown with just a hint of dark red together. He didn't know but it was the hair colour of his grandfather. Hana thought it made him look less like his father and brought up more of his mothers figures. "Then the clan markings." She took an inkbottle from her pockets and bit her thump. She poured some of her blood into the ink. Then she touched with her fingers. With swift moves she painted his cheeks with dark red flames (A/N: if you wonder why flames and not spirals like 'Uzumaki' should have, it won't work if you ask me. I start thinking about Chouji and when I think Naruto having same marking on his cheeks… it just don't work if you ask me), covering his whisker marks.

Hana took a step back and tried her best keep her emotions in check. From spitting image of Minato, Naruto had transformed into look-a-like of her father. Father, head of Uzumaki clan. Father, who had disowned her. Father, who she hated from depths of her heart. In fear of Naruto noticing this she turned around quickly. "Perfect." She sounded happy and smiled over her shoulder focusing in his eyes. "Just like true heir of Uzumaki clan." _'Which you are.'_

Naruto was confused. Something had happened when Aunt Hana had finished. Her attitude changed completely. For a moment there was… no. That's impossible. Aunt Hana loved him. Aunt Hana took care of him. Aunt Hana said so often. Aunt Hana _had to_ love him. There was just _no way_ he would hate him. There must be something with his appearance. Yes. That must be it!

Tanta observed him with calculating eyes for long moment. Walked around him, corrected something she saw off place, tried for six times to correct his hair and checked if he had those blasted lollipops anywhere (she found four of them) before she gave approving nod.

"Let's go." She smiled and started to lead him to the roof. "Remember, if you feel like you can't take it anymore just place your hand to your stomach and grunt. I will ask you if anything is wrong and the only thing you have to do is complain a stomach ache. We will be back in two minutes."

Hana nodded and smiled though acting little uneasy. "We will be with you all the time. If anything happens, we will protect you."

Naruto started to feel more fidget with all the extra attention he was having. He was… happy of it. But made him feel if he was worthy of all it.

They were on the roof and four ANBU fighters placed their masks on. "Robin, may I have a word with you." Tanta whispered and nodded away. They stood near before she started talking. "Is this really good idea? Disguise him as an heir of Uzumaki clan? What about if someone will connect the threads and secret is revealed?"

"It was originally my idea but Danzo-sama approved it." Robin said with formal voice. When an ANBU covered his/her faces with their mask, their attitude changed like a switch. Slowly Robin removed her mask. "It was known fact that Hina-chan was pregnant. And that she was the heiress of the Uzumaki clan. But only hand full of people knew father of that child. And everyone who knew this, have already died or are currently in the ANBU or other way silenced by Hokage and Danzo." Single tear fell down her cheek. "Nobody ever even considered the fact that she was the mother of Minato-kuns son. But _he_ was _his_ son. And they attacked him. They _hated _him."

"Shuush." Tanta calmed her down. "It's all in the past. Im sure Naruto-kuns disguise is perfect. And besides, if we're lucky, Naruto-kun is engaged before end of the evening."

"T-tanta-san! You're _not_ trying to marry my nephew to this village's princesses. He deserves something far better."

"It was a joke. A joke." Tanta laughed. "Anyway, we must be going." She turned away nervously. _'Sometimes that woman needs to let loose.'_ She walked back to the group. "Chadao-san should be here…"

"Yo!" Young man appeared next to them. "What's the good word?" Sparrow masked man asked cheerfully.

"Sparrow." Everyone greeted. "Right on time."

"Always for my beautiful lady." Man removed his mask revealing his smiling face before kneeling before Robin. "Please, go out with me."

"Sparrow-san." Robin said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I carry a plague or something." Chadao muttered and turned to Naruto. "Naruto! Is that you? Damn, you look different. I hardly recognized you. Brown hair really suits you. And those flames make you look very cool." He turned his attention back to Tanta. "Are you trying to find him a girlfriend today?"

"No." She shook her head politely. "But we really need to get going. Do you have enough chakra left?"

"Yes. I can easily shushin Naruto to that location. Someone else needs to pick him up though." He placed his mask back on. Chadao had larger reserves than a normal person so shushining two peoples at once wasn't that hard task for him. "Let's go." He placed his hand over Narutos shoulder and formed hand seals before they both disappeared with a swirling leafs. Others followed suit.

To Naruto, his first shushin was something else. His eyes tried to follow sudden movements but it was futile. He could hardly breath, was starting to feel nauseous. And then it ended. He felt like hitting the wall suddenly. He would have fallen to the ground without Chadaos firm grip. They had ended up small alley alone.

"It's always little difficult for first timers." Chadao smirked when Naruto quickly started emptying his stomach where he was standing. Another 'puff' and Tanta appeared next to them.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked.

"Y-yes."

"Then try not to get your kimono dirty. I wouldn't want to others smell you vomit when we enter."

She gave him few minutes to stabilize himself before Chadao left with shushin and they entered the main street.

First Naruto kept his face deep in the ground. Not lifting his face at all. His fear was that he was recognized. That people would start chasing him again and throwing rock at him. And also his haven of ANBU base would come to an end.

He was starting feel panic. He wanted a lollipop. He needed a lollipop. He went through his kimono searching if he had anything left. His hands moved fast around his body trying to locate _anything _but it was useless. Passer-by's smiled at this. Small five year old boy nervous. Cute.

Then he felt gentle touch on his shoulder. "Don't worry." Tanta whispered. "Mikato Namikaze is dead. You're Naruto Uzumaki. Heir of Uzumaki clan, visiting the village for the first time with your aunt who is your guardian. Your aunt and I are good friends and you have offered to accompany me to this meeting."

Naruto looked up and nodded.

He kept his face to the ground even if he had calmed down. He watched around. Konoha hadn't changed much sense his last time there. Expect people were a lot nicer to him than before. When he accidentally bumped into this man he flinched back expecting him to start shouting and beating but was surprised when he was only petted in the head. "Watch were you're going, boy." Man smiled kindly and walked away. He couldn't believe his ears. When they walked pass a booth which sold toys, kind hearted woman offered an little teddy bear for him. He only shook his head quickly and walked away.

It was so strange. Confusing. All he remembered from outside world was hate, pain and fear. He was always treated like dirt. Now, people actually smiled at him. Some talked to him. Group of young girls actually waved at him and started to giggle. It was so strange. But then again, it wasn't _him_ who they smiled. They smiled to Naruto Uzumaki. Heir of a clan. Not to Mikato Namikaze, son of Yondaime, Jichuuriki and the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

They were half way there. They could have arrive directly to tea house where the gathering was held but people who had been concerned about Narutos mental health (namely Hokage, Hana, Tanta etc.) had wanted him to experience little life outside.

Tanta gently touched his shoulder. He looked up to her. "There," She motioned forward. "is the councilman Fugakus Uchihas wife. Mikoto Uchiha and her younger son, Sasuke."

Naruto watched this couple. Woman was carrying her shoppings and was smiling to a little boy who walked happily by her side.

"Tanta-san! How nice it is to see you." Woman smiled as she noticed the duo. "I haven't seen you for a while. ANBU captain duty must be hard. And who is this?"

"Hello, Mikoto-san." Tanta bowed formally and Naruto copied her. He had learned one universal rule how to survive unfamiliar situations. Copy like a monkey. "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? Yes, being a captain has its faults. This is Naruto Uzumaki-kun." The boy bowed politely again. "He is visiting Konoha with his aunt who is a good friend of mine."

"But isn't today the meeting of the kunoichi family tea ceremony? I thought you would be joining them?"

"Yes. Today is and I am participating also. Little Naruto-kun here, as my guest." Tanta smiled to Uchihas mild surprise. "I haven't seen you for a while in our gatherings? Why's that?"

"Im sorry Tanta-san, but my husband has asked me to spend more time home. And either Sasuke-kun or Itachi-kun doesn't really care for tea ceremonies. Like most of the boys."

"Yes, I understand that. But Naruto-kun here isn't a like most of the boys." She looked to her side.

Naruto and Sasuke were having staring contest. Sasuke hadn't ever seen this boy who had this polite and confident smile on his face (A/N: think Sai's smile from shippuden). And those tattoos! They were so lame. And he is practicing tea ceremonies! Aniki always said it was girly hobby. This guy was girly!

Naruto could see Itachi in Sasuke. Expect not the same talent or coldness. This boy was… warm. Yet there was this Uchiha aura around him which didn't disappear. He had this arrogant smirk around his happy face. At that moment Naruto knew, he _knew_, he had met _the _only Uchiha he would like.

"We must be off now." Tanta smiled and grabbed Narutos shoulder gently. "We are almost running late. Let's have tea some times in the future, okay?"

"Okay. Sure." Mikoto smiled and waved her hand. They walked to separate directions.

"You did well, Naruto-kun." She complemented his face. "Especially your smile."

"Thank you, Tanta-san." Now brown haired boy smiled a bit more sincerely. "Is this it?" He asked pointing the tea house near them.

"Yes. And it seems that we aren't the only people arriving little late. Hey there, Tsume-san. Hana-chan." She smiled to two Inuzukas who were walking. They had left their dogs behind today. "How're you two today?"

"Yo! Tanta." Inuzuka clan head smirked and raised her hand. "Nice day."

"Yes isn't it. Naruto-kun, these are Inuzuka Tsume and her daughter Hana." She introduced them. "This is Naruto Uzumaki." And once again he heard his 'story' told.

"That's nice." Tsume nodded boldly after hearing his reason being there. "I wish I had such good behaving children as well. My boy is a total brat."

Tanta giggled. "Reminds me of someone I knew in the pass."

"S-shut up!" Tsume looked away embarrassed. "Let's get inside. There must be a lot of people who you want to shock with this."

As they walked younger Inuzuka couldn't take her eyes of him. Or to be more specific, from his clan markings. She thought they were so cool. Flames! She hadn't seen that kind of markings before. _'Wonder if he likes dogs? How long is he going to be staying in town? Does he want to be a ninja? He's not a academy student yet, is he?'_

They walked inside. Naruto noticed several women inside already. Naruto was introduced to all of them. He got to know several clan heads or otherwise powerful kunoichis. Participating clans were Inuzuka, Yuhi, Uzuki, Hyuuga, Tamarito and Soujiro. Other clans were either unable to come or didn't practice tea ceremony. One of the present pairs got Narutos attention.

"Naruto-kun, this is Hyuuga Hitami and her daughter Hinata." Tanta introduced her.

"Greetings, Naruto-kun." Gentle looking Hyuuga woman smiled to him. "How nice it is to see some boys taking up to tea ceremonies. Here is my daughter Hinata-chan. Don't mind about her. She is a bit shy." She practically pushed her in to him. "Hinata-chan, don't be rude. Introduce yourself."

It was now when Naruto noticed something small behind her back. It had dark blue hair and pale-eyes. And it seemed extremely good in stealth techniques. "H-h-hi." Came a low whisper. "I-Im H-h-hinata. N-n-nice to m-meet y-you."

"Nice to meet you too." He bowed politely keeping his polite smile up. "It's always a pleasure meet an heiress of a Hyuuga clan."

Hinata made weak 'eep' sound and buried herself to her mothers' kimono to hide her blush. "T-t-thank you. I-i-it's nice to m-meet you t-too." She whispered.

"Naruto-kun here is an heir of Uzumaki clan." Tanta said placing her hand over his shoulder.

"Uzumaki clan…" Hitami whispered thoughtful. "Related to Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Correct. Naruto-kun is her son."

"I thought she and her unborn baby both died… during that disaster." Hitami narrowed her eyes doubtfully.

Both Naruto and Tanta had been prepared for this. Their faces didn't even flinch. "That's true." Naruto suddenly spoke with pleasant voice. "My mother died in Kyuubi attack. Just day _after_ I have born. Because the hospital was destroyed, everyone just presumed that my mother and I had both died. Fortunately my aunt had come from our clan to persuade her to return. Unfortunately my mother was too weak to survive such travel and Kyuubi breathing into neck, she gave me up to her."

"I see…" Hitami muttered. Others had been listening also. All of the older ones were a bit surprised. Kushina had been known of her skills and her pregnancy had been total surprise to everyone. No one knew who the father was. And she _never_ said it. _"If he won't come here with flowers and LOOOT of chocolates he just may stay away. That idiot."_ She had always said. Now, after years of silence _he_ comes back claiming being _her_ son. "If you don't mind me asking, why haven't we heard of you before? Kushina-chan was a friend of mine and it is a surprise to hear of you after all these years."

"My aunt never really told me about my past before just recently. I wanted to see this village my mother saw good enough to be called her home. And my aunt was sent here as our clans representative so I… tagged along."

"I see." Hitomi nodded somewhat satisfied. Then she turned to others. "Well, because everyone is here now, why don't we start the ceremony? Im sure everyone has a lot to share about but let's wait until _after_ the ceremony."

"Yes." Others agreed and they proceed to ceremony (A/N: again because I don't really know anything about tea ceremony I won't write about it. I will just simply jump over it.)

Tea ceremony was a success. First the younglings would show what they knew. And then adults. It was another surprise how well Naruto did manage his ways during his part. Others did better or worse. Hinata almost ruined her act by shaking fingers.

Adults did next. Nothing worth of comment there.

It had come to an end of the ceremony and people were talking leisurely together.

"That's sounds great, Yugao-chan." Tanta smiled to purple haired chunin. "If all your missions end up such success, you will have great future ahead of yourself. Have you considered being an ANBU?"

"Well… I…" Young girl, Uzuki Yugao was startled. Such praise from ANBU captain was… practically every shinobis dream. "Thank you…"

"Don't worry yourself." Older female waved her hand. "You still have few years time to earn some experience. Then we talk again."

"Thank you, very much!" Yugao bowed formally. "I will think about it."

In the mean time, another younger group was talking among themselves.

"And then we… kissed." Kurenai whispered the story of her first kiss to Hana and Kagome. They both squealed little.

"How amusing." Naruto muttered to himself zipping some tea. So far everything had gone by the plan.

"I-I t-think it was ro-romantic." Hinata whispered.

Naruto blinked and looked at her. She suddenly shot her face to the ground. When she see took quick glance up, he was again smiling his polite smile. "I guess so. Hinata-chan, is everything alright?"

"W-why y-you a-ask?" Hinata whispered. "I-im n-nothing b-but a f-failure. N-not s-strong. N-not s-smart. N-not e-even w-worthy o-of t-title of h-heiress."

"Why not?"

"I-im n-not like you." Hinata whispered weakly. "I-I don't h-have s-same c-confidence a-as you d-do. S-same g-grace or will. Sa-same s-smile. I-Im n-nothing but a we-weakling and re-reason of e-everyone's m-misery."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Has something happened, that would make you think that?"

Hinata looked up to Narutos closed-eyes-smile. Somehow she felt like telling the story of her kidnapping and uncle. How she felt like all happiness had left the house when her uncle had died. How her cousin hated her. Her father mostly ignored her. Only her mother was smiling to her but her mother was acting more and more sick lately. Ever since her baby sister had been born.

"That sucks." Naruto nodded. He really didn't what else to say. "Do you want that last bun?" So he offered her last sweet.

Hinata turned away from confused Naruto so he didn't see her blushing.

Adults watched this interact with greatest interest. "Isn't that cute." Hitomi smiled. "You got yourself a cute little man, Tanta-san."

"Yes. Thank you. And what about you? Your daughter is only barely five and is already head over heels in him. Of course he is too dense to realise that."

Hitomi smiled and walked to two younglings. "You two seem quite close with each other." She smiled to her daughter who blushed. "Tell me, Naruto-kun, do you dream of a career of a shinobi?"

"Huh?" He asked. "What you mean?"

"You are trained? As an heir of a clan, you must be trained. So, will you became a ninja? Like your mother?"

Naruto thought for a minute. "I… really don't know. To me it's more like an… expected than chose really." He laughed sheepishly. "But yes, Im going to be a ninja."

'_Figures. All clan heirs are practically forced into academy.' _"So, *cough, cough* are you going to join academy then? Our little Hinata-chan here will be beginning next year. Will she be seeing you in the class?"

"I… doubt that. I will most likely get a lot of home tutoring." He smiled politely again. "My clan lives far away and I doubt that our they be ready to join the village completely." He failed to notice sadness in Hinatas eyes.

Before any questions could be raised, Tanta stepped in. "His aunt _did_ mention that if the meeting would go well enough, Naruto-kun would be joining the academy year or two before the graduation and then joining the team."

Hinatas eyes lit up again. She wouldn't be alone _all_ the time. Only for the first years.

Evening ended and couples walked away after saying to each other good bye. Hana waved her hand in tomboyish manner and roughly hit Narutos back telling that when he would be in town next time, she would show him around. Confused Naruto only smiled politely and thanked. Kagome, Kurenai and Yugao teased him about him being a heartbreaker already with two girlfriends. Again, confused Naruto only smiled politely and thanked them. Tsume, Keemirai, Miyugao smiled at him and asked him to come again next year or whenever he would be in the village. Hitomi and Hinata wished him all the good. Naruto told Hinata to do his best for those who she loved. She blushed deeply and started hurry away. _Again_ confused Naruto bowed politely and thanked. Hitomi smiled and walked after her daughter.

Tanta and Naruto were walking down the street in sunset. Towards the base.

"So, how was your first meeting? Liked it?"

"I guess." Naruto shrugged. "It was… what it was."

She chuckled before frowning. "Hitomi-san, what you think of her?"

Naruto frowned. "Other than she almost coughed her lungs out during the ceremony? Nice person for a Hyuuga. Not at all like Hakena who is cold, angry and sensitive." Somewhere close Hakena was being held back by Hana.

"So you noticed it too." Tanta whispered. "She is dying."

"Dying? How can you tell?"

"You've only met her once. So you don't know what has changed in her. But think what you learned of her today."

He closed his eyes and did as told. "Her face was unusually pale. Her movements were weak and she seemed tired halfway of the ceremony. She coughed a lot but covered it very well. I doubt that many noticed this."

"Do you think Hinata-chan knows?"

After a moment of pause. "She does. She told me so herself. She doesn't know she is dying but she does know her mother has been more ill lately."

"Good observation." Voice came behind them. Making them both turn. Akahana, Hakena, Itachi and Sai all stood there in their civilian attire. Red haired medic smiled sadly. "She has only months left. A year tops."

"I see." Naruto nodded. "But what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to watch over me?"

"We are still." Itachi smirked. "But Hana wants to go out to eat for celebrate your first girly ceremony."

"_Tea_ ceremony." Naruto corrected not understanding the joke. "Where?"

"I think you know." Hana smiled widely.

Few hours later in Ichiraku, a large group of ANBUs were having an evening off. Other than people who were guarding Naruto today, there were Tenzo, Chadao, Shiyaku, Anko and even Kakashi made a quick visit checking up on him.

Old man Teuchi and Ayame made nice profit for the evening thanks to the weird brown haired boy who broke the previous record.

That night they took a picture. In that picture, everyone was happy.

**Chapter END**

A/N: Those who start think this as an NARUHINA fic, guess again. Because it wont! Dont get me wrong. Hinata is cute and she and Naruto could make a nice couple. There are just simply _too_ many of those fics already! _**IF**_ this story will go to more romantic way, it will most likely be more... exotic HET pairing. Sorry fan girls.

See ya!


	8. Survival training

A/N: Nothing to report now. Expect Im still looking for a beta. Interested? Contact me and we talk about it.

Remember to review!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Survival training**

Naruto, six year old.

It had been over two years since Naruto had been brought to ANBU base. His physical abilities had risen above average (A/N: I know many people would think that with right training, Naruto would be practically invincible at the age of six or something but that's not possible! I mean, that's breaking the laws of physics. Human body can only evolve certain amount in certain time. Even if Naruto has his demon fox, his body won't grow any faster than it normally would. Of course in this fic, Naruto gets lot of exercises, eats healthy and doesn't go through same kind of emotional trauma than in canon so his body _will _be above average but now he is six years old! It's possible that he could give a beating to a genin but mostly because he has more experience in fighting than usual genins. In contest like… arm wrestle, he would get his ass kicked pretty good by strong ten year old. Sorry about this. Just wanted to make some things clear.) His life was going good pace. He trained, studied, sparred, learned how to use gusari, played shamisen, practiced tea ceremonies with Tanta, read books, played shogi with various opponents, learned chakra control and even jutsus. He had somewhat normal childhood and in certain ways, he was like a normal child. Even though if he could pound a boy twice his age to the ground.

His normal day would start by getting up in the morning and walk to the roof. He would first do some physical exercises like push-ups, sit-ups and such, run around, warmed his body and trained. Roof was his own personal training grounds. ANBU had their own training ground but he wasn't allowed there. Not after what happened at the first time.

Naruto, just before his fifth birthday had been brought to ANBUs own training grounds, Training area 44. Forest of death. It was used only by ANBUs to train their field abilities. Others were allowed there only during chunin exams were held at Konoha. Otherwise, it had been completely sealed from outsiders.

As ordered, Naruto had three ANBUs escorting him. They were Hana, Anko and Tenzo. They had tried out his hiding skills with simple game of hide and seek. Then it had happened. Some group of chunin had been at the scene drinking. Idiots who didn't understand sings 'off limits' at all. Naruto had accidentally run into them and he had been recognized. He knew, he had no chances against group of chunin so he ran. But didn't get really far before he was captured. Chunins had been ready to kill him when Hana had arrived at the scene. That group of chunins were never seen again.

Naruto had been so shocked of that incident that he hadn't talked to anyone for a full week. And after that, he had refused leaving the base ever again. Especially to the training grounds. It required lot of persuasion to make him leave the base which was to the Tea Ceremony.

So, he trained on the roof instead. And enjoyed it.

After his physical training, he would start his taijutsu training. His style was a bit original, somewhere between Goken, Karate, Judo, Tantas weapon Kung fu, street brawl and his gusari style without an actual gusari. He called it, Te no naruto, Hand of maelstrom. It basic idea was to use brawling moves to make an opponent to lower their guards while he would attack with deadly accuracy. In the morning, alone he would work with his styles katas. Hana had been so pleased of this style that had asked him to record it. That had led him to inventing new moves and katas. He would work with them in private and would try them on practice dummies or with Sai.

After that he would start his chakra control. After his incident with Itachi and fireball, Hana had been convinced to allow some jutsus being taught to Naruto. It was obvious his control wouldn't improve just by doing those exercises but he would have to get used using chakra to get be able to do jutsus. He learnt quicker by doing an actual jutsus than those exercises.

They stayed under B-ranks and high Cs. Some from water and earth elements. Fire and lighting were more difficult to him. And only few ANBU knew any wind jutsus. They had tested his affinity too but he didn't have one yet. No surprise there. He should be at least ten years old before he could manifest his first affinity, which ever it would be. There were few earlier cases (like Uchihas or Hyuugas) but they were rare outside of clans and with Narutos control it was unlikely.

When he had trained his control, he would walk down to the dojo. By this time of the morning, it was full of people training. He would meet Sai at the door and they would spar. Sometimes without weapons and sometimes with weapons on the different dojo. Then they would go to the bath and breakfast.

Then it was time of their morning studies. Sai would most likely excuse himself to get some personal training while Naruto would make his way down to the library. If Hana would be at scene, she would teach him if not, he would teach himself. He would improve his reading and writing. Human anatomy and medical theory was one of his liked subjects. Even if he wasn't going to proceed to career, he would most certainly find it handy some day. And of course normal school kids stuff.

Then would be time for lunch. He would arrive at the cafeteria and eat. Then a little break. Read some book, play shamisen or play pool with the guys. Normal stuff. It was kind of humouring when six year old was playing pool with a bunch of grown ups.

After the break would be time for his gusari techniques. Tanta would teach him the use of his projectiles and gusari but he had reached the level when he should train himself before he could learn more effective attacks. And Tanta needed more time for her own training and as her duties as a captain of one of the groups.

So he would train with Sai most of his time now. Two of them had become something like brothers. Where the first was, second wasn't that far away if not on a mission. They shared everything they did like normal kids.

When normal kids played tag, Naruto and Sai had a spar. When normal kids were making sand cakes in a sandbox, they would be making fireballs and ink monsters. When normal kids wanted someone to tell them a story, they went to their parents. Naruto and Sai would sneak into library's archives and read some of the old mission reports. True. Naruto Uzumaki and Sai, Hyena were two _really_ original children. They didn't smile that much around each other. They didn't get the hold of the concept that well. Naruto did smile but it was mostly his polite smile. He only smiled truthfully around few people. But with Sai, he didn't saw it necessary to express his feelings by curling his lips upwards. It just seemed… futile.

After gusari lessons would be all out spars. Dinner. Free-time and studying. Evening bath and rest. His days followed through this regiment more or less.

When his seventh birthday came nearer and nearer, Hana became more and more anxious. Because seven was the magical number she feared. Seven was the agreed year. Year when Naruto would… grow up.

One day, Danzo had required her presence at his office. They were talking about Narutos training and how it was going.

"Is that so…" Bandaged man frowned deep in thought after hearing the report. So far everything was in schedule. His skills expected to be in all out fight with equal stand against two mid chunin level ninjas. This was remarkable considering that the boy wasn't even seven yet and hadn't received normal ROOT training. Yet, there were things he lacked. Things he must learn before he could take his mask and became a complete ANBU black op fighter. And one of those things was experience. He was good in spars but he was not familiar with real fights. Fights where opponent would come at you with heart full of hatred and full intent to kill you. The feeling of your body won't move even when you command it. Fear of death. Will to win. Will to live. He hadn't yet had his first blood lust.

He had yet to fight for his life against another living being and taking a beating didn't count. And that would soon change.

"Danzo-sama?" Hana asked little nervously even though he was trying to cover it.

"I want to test his skills." He said standing up in his office and walked to the shells, pulled out a scroll. "Ask Anko-san here, please."

"Y-yes." Red haired woman nodded and disappeared.

Anko was in the basement of ANBU base, where she was enjo- doing her job. She asked questions from people and they would answer. Considering the manner their answer, she would either reword them or punish them. If she didn't get any answer, she would punish them greatly.

"I asked; what you are doing here." She whispered the question licking kunai in her hand. Soon-to-be-ex-shinobi of the Iwa was shivering from blood loss, bruises, cold air, pain and of course of fear. Man had been infiltrated the Konohas academy as a cleaner but was discovered by a students who had a kunai throwing practice. Projectile had slipped from her hand and hit mans back. Henge had dropped and his back had deep puncture. Chunin teacher had no trouble straining him until the ANBU arrived taking him away. Little girl had received lots of compliments. Tenten Soujiro had become her class's hero and idol of many younger girls.

Anko had first asked Iwa shinobi a question who had been tied to a chair. Man didn't answer so she started first by cutting his skin some painful flesh wounds. Man had only spat at her. A mistake. She had summoned a snake to strangle him for certain periods of time releasing just before he was about to pass out while continuing cutting his skin and whispering threats to his ear. Snake disappeared and she repeated the question. Again he spat but it lacked the will power it had before. Even still, another mistake. She had lifted him from his chair and let him hang from a hook on the roof. Then she would start beating him with pure fists and kicks while shouting questions and making threats. After that she seated him back to his chair and asked the question. He only mumbled: 'Fuck off bitch." Another mistake. When this bastard would learn? She summoned another snake. Little and bright coloured and had it bite the poor guy. Strong poison entering through man veins creating hallucinations and pain.

"Lunch time." She muttered herself and walked away. It would take at least half hour before poisons hallucination effect would disappear. Before that, man was useless. She exited the cell leaving two watchers alone. They had only followed her work in silence, not interrupting her spending their time on their own.

After lunch, Anko came back. Man was breathing hard trying to cope with the pain which was left. She slowly injected him with antidote which would only ease his pain. Then she held out a kunai. "I asked you; what you are doing here." She licked the kunai.

Man gulped in defeat. "I-I was on a m-mission to as-assassinate a-all U-Uchihas i-in the academy." He whispered.

"Is that true?" She asked, not from the man but from her other viewer.

"Lying." Naruto said simply continuing doing his homework's. Anko had often asked him to follow through her interrogations. First of all, boy _always_ knew when he was lied at and secondly didn't mind all the blood, screaming and begging.

"I also believe that." Morino Ibiki nodded agreement. "Naruto, that's wrong. You forgot to memorize this." He liked helping the little boy with his math. "Ask him about that paper he was carrying."

Ankos smirk only grew wider. She could continue her work. That was when door was knocked and opened. Hana stepped in, dressed in her ANBU wear. "Anko-san." She nodded and looked at the prisoner. "Important?"

Purple haired woman shook her head and knocked the guy out with her straight left. "Nothing special. Just some infiltrator from Iwa. What's up?"

Hana removed her mask revealing her frowning face. She didn't like one bit of Narutos 'tutoring grounds'. But long as he didn't complain, she didn't want to bother him. Even though his nonchalant attitude was alarming. "Danzo-sama asked you to pay a visit."

"Huh?" The other woman asked. "What you mean?"

"I don't know for sure." Hana shrugged. "Anyway, you should get going. I can look after the prisoner for you if you want."

"Knock yourself up. Even though, if that guy is able to walk after that, I'll be dammed." Anko walked away and disappeared from sight.

Hana walked casually next to Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"Math problems." The boy answered indifferently.

"Anything hard?"

"No… I think I can handle these."

"Naruto is modest as always." Ibiki laughed patting the boys head. "He is damn little genius. Solving these problems like they're nothing." Blond boy looked up confused but Ibiki only nodded him to continue. "Anyway, I have to continue where Anko left. Hana-san, I would like you to place your mask on. Just in case."

Hana nodded and did as told and sat to Ibikis place next to Naruto while he proceed waking the culprit up.

Moments later, Ibiki broke the guy. He had been brought to either abduct or assassinate many of the clan heads children as possible. Uchiha and Hyuuga on top of the list. He was supposed to meet with his accomplices in two days time near by outside the Konoha.

"Is this true?" Ibiki asked from Naruto who nodded.

"Yes. I don't think he hides anything else."

Interrogator nodded approvingly. He had reached the same conclusion but it never hurt to get the second opinion. Narutos abilities were very helpful and it would be great training for him if he wanted to be interrogator as well. "Okay. Weasel, Leopard!" Two figures appeared to either sides of the prisoner. "Take him to his cell. I will report Hokage-sama about this."

"Hai!" Both nodded and half dragged, half carried Iwa-nin away. Ibiki followed after them.

Hana removed her mask and smiled. "What about if we go to some snack?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering… Ibiki-san is captain of Interrogation Group, right?"

"Yes."

"Yet Takeshi-san is also a captain but one of a squad, right?"

"Yes."

"And the same thing in other squads. Tanta-san is captain of Hunter-nin group while Buki-san is captain of a squad. And just like that, Itachi-kun is lieutenant of Fourth attack group while Kirabe-san is captain of a squad. Right?"

"Yes." Hana nodded patiently. "Is there a problem?"

"What's the difference between group captain and squad captain? How does ANBU work in general?"

"Good question, Naruto-kun." Hana smiled. "Let me explain."

ANBU are divided thirteen groups. First became four attack groups. These groups specialize in fights, both defensive and offensive alike like defend Konoha or attack enemy village. Then becomes the support group, Hanas group. They specialize in field medics and deliveries like extra kunai to trapped fighters or other supplies. Then became the Interrogation group, Ibikis group. Even though they specialized in interrogation of prisoners, sometimes they would send people to the field to extract information on situations when prisoner couldn't be brought back to the base. Seventh group was Hunter-nins. Their mission was to capture run-away-ninjas who disregarded their loyalties and tried to run away. Tanta was the captain that squad. One reason why many of the fighters specialized in projectiles and kenjutsu was because they sometimes needed to bring enemies alive. Eighth group was information and infiltration group. They were specialized in information gathering from enemy villages especially.

Ninth and tenth were protector groups. They specialized in bodyguard and escort missions, was it for someone or something_. _Hakena was the captain of the Ninth squad and his loyal lieutenant, Shiyaku. Eleventh group were messengers. Their mission was to contact targets fast and unnoticed. They either delivered a message or contacted he neighbouring village. Twelfth group was a rookie squad. When someone joined ANBU they were firstly assigned to this group. They would learn basics of ANBU and how it worked. There hadn't been any new recruits since Naruto had joined ANBU two years ago so it was much unhanded. Last group had number code zero. Root. Danzos personal group. Non-existing.

Each group had its own captain and lieutenant who would keep these people in line. After groups lieutenant, became squad captains. Squads were formed by requirements of a mission by taking members of different groups by needs. If a mission was simple assassination, they would dispatch a single soldier from the first group. If it would be assassinating a daimyo who was associated with missing-nin and had a missing scroll in his possession, they would dispatch members from first, seventh and eight groups. If it would possible take longer time or chances of injuries were high, also a member of a fifth group. Squad would be led by highest officer.

"Do you understand?" Hana asked.

Naruto thought about it for a minute. "What are ANBUs 'patrol duties' I hear much about?"

"ANBUs first duty is to defend the village. Most of the time it means running around in circles and watch people from shadows and reporting from everything unusual." Hana explained.

"But isn't that what military police does?"

Hana frowned. "No. Their mission is to keep the civilians and off-duty shinobis in line. And as you know, they aren't the most reliable organization in Konoha."

Naruto nodded slowly trying not to remember bastards of Uchiha clan who only beat him up when he tried to ask help.

"And besides, mostly ANBUs patrol around Konoha and only one team inside so we must rely on military police in that."

Naruto nodded understanding.

When they arrived the cafeteria, window blew open and always flashy Anko jumped in. "Hell yeah!" She screamed exited ignoring all the drawn weapons and half ready jutsus. And glares. Especially glares. "Naruto! Hana! Good, you're here! I have a message for both of you!"

"Huh?" Both of them blinked while others walked away muttering something about 'self-control' and 'using a door for a change'. They seated in the same tables and Anko started to tell them about her meeting with Danzo. "To put it simply, he wants me to train Naruto for a one month."

"Why's that?" Hana frowned. The idea of influencing Naruto to this… 'crazy snake lady' (nicely put it) was something she didn't really want to. Just a thought of loud, boisterous, annoying Naruto gave her shudders. Suddenly she started thinking yellow haired boy running in bright orange jump suit waving his hand. _'That would be _just_ like Hina-chan in males' body.'_ Thought gave her new shudders.

"Not what you think." Snake lady shook her head. "He wants Naruto to… train his survival skills while… observe him."

"Little more details… please." Hana's eye twitched.

"Well you see… Danzo wants Naruto to live certain amount of time in… certain place (completely secure) and observe him how he survives in real life-and-death situations. "

Both of them blinked. "Huh?"

Anko gulped. She knew captain of fifth group long enough to expect what was going to happen. "Naruto is going to live a month in forest of death."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Hana screamed. "What did you just say?! No! He will not do it! You remember how close he was to death last time! You expect me to just forget that and move on?! Dumb him in the middle of that hell hole and say: 'see you in a month!' Huh!?" She kept ranting loud so she didn't notice how people started slipping away silently not wanting to be caught in cross-fire.

"That won't happen this time. After those chunin 'disappeared mysteriously' everyone has avoided that place like it had a plague. You know that." 'Disappeared mysteriously' was another way of saying 'killing after seeing something they certainly shouldn't have' which was the case. "And Naruto will need some field experience before we place him on duty. You know that too. He must learn how to cope with adrenaline when it starts run wildly in his veins. And let's not even start talking about his pet. Naruto had yet to feel real life and death situation… since he started training. We must be sure his pet is in line before he joins squads."

"You can tell Danzo-sama that the seal works just the way it's supposed to. Tenzo and Hakena can both verify it. And Hokage-sama also who checked it personally on his last birthday!"

Anko laughed sheepishly. "So you knew it wasn't my idea."

"Obviously." Red haired medic muttered. "If it doesn't concern dango, snakes, sadistic sex, it's not your idea."

"Anyway, it's not that hard." Anko turned to Naruto. "You will have to do this if you want to get your mask."

"You want me to live in the forest for a month? That doesn't sound that bad." He said turning to his aunt.

Hana fought against the need to snort. Knowing Danzo and Anko, there was something more. "Go and pick something to eat while I think about it."

Soon as he was gone, she turned to Anko. "Okay, what's the deal?"

"Nothing slips through you, now does it?" She muttered annoyed. "Danzo wants me to attack him disguised as some random person and fight him and see how well he does. If he passes expected grade, he will be given his mask, codename, amour and sword." ANBUs sword was a symbol more than a weapon. Every ANBU was given short ninjato which they would strap to their backs. After shinobi retired from ANBU honourably, they could take that sword with them as a memento (or sell it, their call).

"What if, some chunin _does_ arrive at the scene? Or worse? What about if some missing-nin comes at Naruto? What about then? Are you just going to scratch back of your head and say you're sorry?"

Anko really was loss of words. She never was good when arguing with people. Insulting and retorting was a different thing but she couldn't do that now. She would have to convince Hana for this. After all, it was up to her as his legal guardian. Danzo had been most clear on that. "We have patrols of genin survey the area. And we hide his features like you did when putting him to that tea ceremony stuff few months ago again." Naruto and Tanta had joined the annual tea ceremony once more not too long ago. All the people from last years meeting were present expect Hinata and her mother. She seemed to be in bad condition then. She had passed away soon after that. "Of course there are few things Danzo wants to talk with you but that's only if you accept this."

Hana thought her options. She knew it was up to her what would ever happen to Naruto. She knew that without her, he would have been transferred to Root soon as he had set foot inside the base. That was exactly the reason why she was his guardian. To keep Danzos long fingers far away as possible.

She could deny them this. It would mean that Naruto wouldn't get his mask now but some other way if at all. She would like the idea that Naruto would be transferred to academy and make his way in ranks like everyone else. It would help him to grow up more like a child. The way he acted most of the time was very alarming. One could think he was ten years older when looking his behaviour. Boy had watched from side with blank face when Ibiki had once removed one victim's fingers and practically bathed in blood only saying: 'He's telling the truth.' calmly when asked.

Then once in a spar with Hana (yes they sparred) she had accidentally punctured his arm with a kunai which she _knew_ hurt like hell but he merely frowned at this. It – was – not – normal – goddamned! And once Chadao had lured him to play a prank on others, he had laughed _weirdly, _one could say Itachi-way of laughing. That kid needed some normal friends. He was too mature for a kid.

But she knew she would have to approve this. Sooner or later. One of the parts of this agreement was that Naruto would join ANBU ranks. It would happen sooner or later. And squads were starting to run low in man power. Not alarmingly but ANBU fighters did die on missions. It was inevitable. They could do a year or so before they would have to let more people join the force. And everyone had put lots of effort training Naruto for an ANBU. She remembered how Danzo had already full plans for harvesting Kyuubis chakra in a way or another in the future. And he was safe long as he was useful for Danzo. That was true. Naruto also could use with some experience he would gain from this. Heck, this wasn't that different with normal ANBU exams where examined person would be thrown into same training grounds for two days. His mission would be to find a scroll or something equal size and get it to tower in the middle. At the same training grounds there would be number of ANBUs constantly attacking him. If the results were acceptable, he would be promoted to ANBU. That would be most likely same with Naruto. But soon as he would be given his mask, he would become _an adult_ of Konoha and would fall under jurisdiction of Hokage from her care.

"Aunt Hana." Naruto spoke gently making her turn over to him. "I brought you an orange. You look like you need one."

Hana smiled. "Thank you."

--

"So I give you an orange and you dumb me in the middle of the forest for a month." Naruto said looking his surroundings. "Yeah. That sounds fair. Im just glad I didn't give you full _salad_. God knows what would have happened to me." He pulled out a lollipop and placed it in his mouth.

Anko laughed while Hana scowled. "Not funny. It wasn't my idea."

"Is this revenge then for the time when I stole your dango with Chadao and used senbon to nail them to the roof?" He asked glancing to Anko.

"It was YOU!?" She growled. "I should have known that it was you two." She pulled out a kunai slowly. "This exercise begins –"

"Wait Anko-san!" Hana raised her hand before she could start killing. Woman seemed to be neurotic when it came to dango. Little like Naruto and his lollipops. You didn't touch them. You just didn't. Hakena had once the balls to touch them and… for a Hyuuga captain it was extremely humiliating defeat even if it was with complete surprise by enraged Jichuuriki. "I should tell him the meaning of this exercise. Naruto-kun, this exercise is to evaluate your skills in real-life situations and your survival skills. This forest is currently a hostile territory to you. You are currently alone, in the middle of no-where waiting for your team mates to arrive which is scheduled one month from today. You have been chased here by enemy nins who want something that you have in your supplies. Your mission is simply to survive. You have some supplies in your back bag. You're free to use anything inside this forest in a way you see it fit. There are lots of dangerous animals and plants to you to watch out for. There will also be civilians running around from time to time. Remember, you're an ANBU! Your not here! Understand?"

Naruto thought about if for a minute. So put it simply, he was currently in unknown location, chased by enemy. There were chances of meeting some civilians. He smirked slightly. In a way this was something he would enjoy. "Yes."

"Good." Then she nodded to Anko. "Give it to him."

Purple haired woman grunted and took a scroll from her pocket. "This is your short cut out of here." And tossed it to him.

"My what?" Naruto asked curiosly.

"If you feel like this exercise is too much for you to handle, you just open that scroll and this exercise will stop. Simple as that." She answered. It was same type of scroll as they gave in chunin exams which would summon certain person.

He thought if for a minute. "Fine. When will we begin?"

Hana closed her eyes. She had expected those words but also feared them. She had wanted him to refuse with some excuse. But of course he wouldn't. This was Naruto. Son of Minato and Kushina. Stubborn and fierce. He would run through grey stone if he set his mind to it.

"Now." Anko nodded and disappeared in swirl of leaves. "See you in a month, brat!"

Hana stayed behind for a minute. "This will be long month for me." She whispered. "I want you to understand that if you don't want to stop this, there's nothing to be shame in that. Don't try anything stupid or… you understand… right?"

"Don't act like Naruto?" He grinned. Naruto being the favourite character in his favourite book.

"Yes." Hana smiled gently. "That exactly what I meant. This is only a test and that is only pure fiction. Remember that." She hugged him gently and smiled. "See you in a month." And disappeared in swirl of leaves.

Naruto stood alone in the small clearing somewhere inside the forest thinking. If he was meant to spend one month here, he should first and inspect his gear. He looked around. There was no-one around now but he should try and find little more secluded place just in case. He run silently towards a tree and started climbing it up using chakra. He couldn't help but smirk for convenience of this simple move. He soon landed on wide branch and sat there observing his surroundings for a while. This wasn't first time he had survival training. But before it had been inside the genjutsu and at the dojo so he knew in theory what he should do. When he was sure there was no-one around he pulled out his back bag and opened it. He started inspecting objects he had.

First there was three bottles of water which would last a five days max if he rationed it. There was also five days worth of ration bars. Then there was small box which had three pills inside, one being a food pill, second being a blood pill and third being a soldier pill. Then there was five storage scrolls. He opened first one which had twenty sharp kunais. Another had same amount of shuriken. Third one had some ninja-wire, exploding tags, lamp oil, bandages, some other medical equipment and various other ninja items he might need. Fourth had a sleeping bag. There was also a fifth scroll but he didn't open that. It said: 'Open as your last resort.' He nodded understanding. That was all he had with him. Expect what he was wearing. That was light body armour and above that standard chunin vest (he had gotten it as a birthday gift from Shiyaku), gloves (A/N: like Kakashi has), his own kunais and shurikens ten of each, twelve exploding tax, approx a hundred meters of ninja wire and his two gusaris wrapped around his wrist for quick reaching. He had gotten his second one at his sixth birthday. And small pouch for his… personal items. He had dressed in black ninja shirt, dark blue pants and straw sandals which he preferred over normal ninja-ones.

Hana had said there was something enemy might want to have he just didn't know what. It could be the last scroll. That sounded logical. He placed that scroll into his pouch, just next to the other important scroll he kept close.

'_Now then, I must find some shelter. Clean water. Set traps and get a simple lay-out of this place.' _He thought what he should do today. He collected all his equipment back to his back bag and jumped moving. He jumped through the forest until he found small stream with clean water on it. It came from small spring, directly under the earth. Near that place was small cave, perfect place for hide himself. First he decided to secure the area somewhat by placing several alarming traps around. He hadn't that much kunais he could spare in case something happened.

He moved around placing traps. He didn't say it to anyone, but placing traps was one of the things he was proud of. He had lots of private teachings from Chadao whose another speciality was placing traps. They had done several pranks to the base by placing various traps. He smirked to memory how Itachi had once tripped into a wire at the poolside making him to slide directly into women's bath. Needless to say that man was off duty for next few weeks.

Giggling silently to those memories (A/N: In this fic, Naruto has VERY VAGUE idea what difference in sex means in practice) he placed last wire. Idea was simple. If something would trigger this trap, it would make noise which would alarm Naruto. When he felt secure enough, he left for scouting. He decided to locate at least two more sheltered locations and places for clean water before end of the night. Just like it was written in the manual; 'Shinobi survival in the wild 101.' In one chapter there was written how to survive semi-hostile territory.

When night finally came Naruto was sitting in his cave next to a small campfire. He had used small katon jutsu to create small fire and placed over it a 'smokecloak'. It was standard ANBU gear which simply was placed over a fire and the smoke would just disappear. There was some technical stuff too but he wasn't too interested in that now. It was a lifesaver when one was supposed to hide himself from others but needed fire to keep you warm. He was eating a ration bar for dinner while dreaming of ramen. It was treat he missed and only got on rare occasions. Three times since he joined the ANBU. And it was the only thing he missed outside of the base. Suddenly he stopped eating the ration bar. Finally it hit him. He was alone. Just like before. Alone against the whole world.

Panic started to fill him up. He was alone! He was alone! He was alone! He was starting to tell himself time after time like a mantra. He feared it. He feared being alone. In the base there was always someone with him. Sai, Itachi, Hana, Danzo, Hakena, Tanta or someone! Even if not in the same room but close enough. His hand found his way to his personal pouch and quickly retrieved a black lollipop. He tried to calm himself down best he could but no luck. Until now he hadn't noticed how he had gotten used to the secluded area.

He didn't even realize that he had already finished his lollipop when his hand already was pulling out another one. But then his hand touched something else. He looked at the objects. Hair pin and a book. "Naruto wouldn't fear being alone." He whispered. "Nor would Aunt Hana either." He pulled the hair pin and played with it for a moment before stabbing his hair. It had started to grow too much. He made a bun with that hair pin little like Tanta did with her own hair. Then took his book and opened it. He had read it more than thousand times already and could have written it backwards in different language but it was comforting. He wasn't alone. All his friends were still there. No… all his _family_ was still there. Just waiting for him to pass this test.

Then he remembered the scroll Anko had given to him. He hadn't even remembered that one. He shook his head. _'Panic attacks. I must be aware of these in the future.'_ After few chapters Naruto decided to sleep.

His first week was full of happenings while getting used to his new found life. Most of his days he spent by scouting and checking his traps. After a while several animals had trigged his traps so he killed them in annoyance. It was his first time killing _something_ bigger than a spider. It was a little rabbit who had trigged his trap. Naruto had rushed through the forest to the site and found the same little jumper which had alarmed him five times in a row already. He had enough and killed it. That night he was served with roasted rabbit. After that night he started hunting regularly. His ration bars had long period before they would expire. And I mean long. So he decided to save them for more needing days.

On his fifth day he finally learned what Hana had meant by civilians. He was doing his regular scouting when he heard voices.

"What the hell is this?" A voice asked. "Why the hell we must clean this stupid forest!? Its just plain stupid!"

"Because, baka, we are told to!" Another voice answered. "We're here to search all used kunai and shuriken from last chunin exams."

"But this is boring!" First voice argued.

"Don't give a damn. Now move your ass or I move it for you!"

Naruto frowned silently recognizing that voice. He decided to check them out quickly.

Sarutobi Asuma wasn't having a good day. His father had forced him to take a genin team to train and here he was now. With loud Inuzuka girl, stoic brat and anxious brat. And now his father had given him _this_ mission. This must have been some kind of revenge from joining the Twelve Ninja Guardians. He was ready start strangling the kids. He swore, if he could get rid these kids without killing them, he would _never_ take another team.

But he had to agree with one of his students. This mission was strange. Why an earth they needed to clean the forest of death? I mean, that was just the waste of ones time. There must have been thousands of used kunais and shuriken alike in here. It would take half of all Konohas man power to clean it properly. His father had pointed out that this would be good training for them. He wondered what he meant by that.

Then he felt it. It was faint, like a dream or his imagination. But he was sure he felt it. Someone's presence lingered in these woods. He thought it for a minute. Obviously had some talent in hiding. He hardly noticed his presence and any of his genins had at all. If he was correct, that someone was above the wind so his scent should be carried directly to Inuzuka Hanas nose. _'It could be a trainee ANBU. This _is_ their training ground after all. But I don't remember hearing anyone being accepted to trainee program for years. Hmm…'_ He decided to play safe. He suddenly used shushin to where he believed this silent observer was now.

Naruto cursed his carelessness. Soon as he had located the group, he recognized it as a genin team with a jonin sensei. Man he believed was Sarutobi Asuma. Son of Old man. Former member of Twelve Ninja Guardians. Way out of his league even if he was supposed to fight the man. But soon as he placed his eyes on the man, jonin had tensed. He had been found. Damn! He pulled back immediately just before Asuma shushined himself to his original location only to find nothing.

"That's odd." He muttered. "I could have sworn there was someone here." He muttered but shrugged. He was most likely just tensed due all the stress he had thanks to his students. He walked carefully back to his team who cross-questioned him where he had been only explaining that he had taken a leak. So Naruto got lucky that day when he removed his henge that disguised him as a squirrel. Then he made his back quickly to his camp.

That made Naruto more careful while moving in the forest. During his next two weeks he had met four different genin teams and two chunins teams which he had successfully avoided. He spent his days reading his book and scouting his surroundings. He had once got lost in the forest and found himself directly at the nest tigers.

"Shit." Naruto muttered. "Is a bad word that shouldn't be used. Ever. That's what my aunt and Tanta-san says. But I think now is perfect time for that word." He gulped. "Right? Kitty?"

Giant tiger only growled answer and attempted to scratch him with its giant paws. He jumped backwards only to dodge another tigers claws. He was cornered against a giant rock. He cursed again and nervously played with his gusaris. One in both hands. Unfortunately most of gusari was designed to fight against another's weapons or to restraining. Not a killing weapon. At least not the way he was thought using it. Tanta had justified this by saying it wouldn't do any good to know anything advanced before he knew the basics.

So here he was facing against five gigantic tigers with basically nothing useful techniques. He considered his options. Gusari demanded getting close to use techniques effectively so it was out. With kunais and shuriken he _could_ possibly take two of these things down before third would finish him so it was out too. He only had five senbon needles in his pouch and tigers had too thick skin for his throws to penetrate it was out too. He had the ninja wire but that was pretty much useless now if he couldn't figure out the way to use them. Taijutsu was useless. His Te no naruto was designed fighting against _humans_. Not tigers. He was only left with ninjutsu. He knew about dozen jutsus. Five water releases, four earth releases, two fire releases and one wind release. He had yet to master any lighting releases which really ticked him. If he could use even one of the most basic raitons which would lead electricity through his fingers, Te no naruto would be ten times more effective. But somehow he had no luck when it came to lighting and fire jutsus. Wind and water were much easier to him.

But he only knew Fuuton:Daittoppa and that didn't help that much. Or did it? He looked down. Earth was mostly grassy. Wait a minute… plan started to form in his head. "Grass… burns… to ash… ash… floated around." He smirked. He had just formed his first battle plan. Tigers were getting restless. They made more and more bold attacks. He started his own. He pulled out his lamp oil and quickly poured it around himself and threw the bottle away. Quickly forming needed hand seals he blew moderate sized fire ball out of his mouth and it light the oil on the ground. Tigers backed away from the flames but not too far. Naruto could still see them lingering further away from the flames and bright yellow glow attracted more tigers. He needed to act fast. He ripped his shirt and used the fabric to cover his mouth and nose. Grass was green and little damp, so flames burned out soon after oil. But they did what he had expected it to do leaving large ring of ash around him. He formed hand seals. "Fuuton:Daittoppa!" Sudden gust of wind blew ash all around blocking every tigers scents leaving Naruto mostly unaffected by using fabric covered his mouth and hand cover his eyes.

Soon as the gust wind down, he charged towards the woods. Tigers were mostly shaking their heads and crying in pain. "Sorry guys! But I must fly!" He couldn't help himself from taunting. He jumped to a tree and disappeared from sight.

Unknown to him, Anko had been watching the whole thing. She had actually lured more tigers by some bloody rabbits. But the boy had done well surviving those things. Little too flashy if it was a real mission but drastic situations required drastic measures. She couldn't help but like the boys' style.

Next day after that, something weird happened. Naruto was doing his regular tour when he heard noises. Expecting it being another genin team (those had been bugging him many times) so he ran to check it out. What he found out was something he hadn't expected. It wasn't a genin nor chunin or one of those blasted tigers. It was familiar silver haired man in jonin vest leading a blindfolded woman who Naruto didn't recognize.

"Ooh, Kakashi-sama. Are we there yet?" Woman asked anxious. "Im starting to… heat up."

"We just arrived." Copy-nin smirked under his mask and removed the blindfold from his date's eyes. He had picked one of the civilian girls who he had run into. He was so impatient of the prize he was soon getting that he didn't notice Naruto spying from the treetop.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was back at his cave confused. Kakashi had done… something with that woman which resembled little like wrestling. But that didn't explain why they had removed their clothes or why Kakashi seemed going so easy on that civilian woman. He had expected that he would have cornered the woman easily but they kept at it. Chasing positions one after another. And the woman kept saying things like: 'more' and 'again' or 'so long'. He didn't understand what she meant. Seeing that he wasn't going to learn any useful moves to update his own taijutsu, he left 'comparators' alone.

Next days serious of misfortunes followed Naruto one after another. First his primary water supply was poisoned. He had been washing his face when it had suddenly started to burn. He noticed slight change in waters shade. After that, he couldn't locate any food from surrounding areas. It seemed like every animal and eatable plat had disappeared from the whole forest. Then his cave collapsed. It took him several hours to rescue what he had. He had almost run into several genin teams and some chunins who were 'cleaning the forest'. So after 28 days, Naruto was trembling in cold rain, sitting on a tree branch high from the ground hungry and feeling dirty. Few days ago, other ponds and rivers were poisoned as well. He had eaten out all his ration bars, drank his spare water, had another clash with tigers which ended him running seriously wounded in his side and had to run away from them and most of his traps were useless. So put it simply, he was feeling like crab. He had somehow managed to save his pills and most of his weapons but that didn't make him feel any better. And what only made things worse he was out of lollipops and was starting to suffer from withdrawal symptoms. So he was biting his nails neurotically and shaking his body back and forth.

--

Anko was smirking while looking at the sad site. _'This is what you get when you play with my dango.' _Naruto had only two more days to go. It was about time to start the real hell. She disguised herself by henge and jumped into action.

Naruto flinched as bunch of kunai were thrown at him. Using Kawamari to escape he disappeared from sight. Anko jumped on his place watching a log full of kunai. Henge made her look like some random chunin. "Who are you!?" _His_ voice demanded angrily. "This is a forest of Konoha! Come out peacefully and you will not be harmed."

--

Naruto panted behind a tree when he heard mans voice. He had yet to see mans hitai-ate or rank or anything of him expect that he was attacking him and now asking him to surrender. Had he failed the test? So close at the end? Naruto checked himself. One of the kunais had hit him on his arm. He cursed his lack of chakra control and so failing the kawamari. Naruto thought for a second what he should do. He wouldn't give up. If it was just some random Konoha-nin, he would have to explain his presence. But what if it was an enemy? Some spy trying to locate Konohas weakness. In any case, he should avoid open fight.

Naruto run his hand by his hair. It was brown and his clan markings were again on his cheeks like from the start. Chances of recognizing were low. After all, Mikato had been dead over two years already. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Did you hear me!?" Man's voice demanded again.

Naruto thought for a minute. First he should see what was mans reaction to him. "Tsuki Bushin no Jutsu." He whispered. Ten replicas appeared down below at the ground. He had to create so many so he could do them at all. His control didn't allow him to create anything less than seven Tsuki Bushins. And it was useless to even try to use regular bushin. He had tried once and it had become half dead. Even after creating twenty bushins they looked like they all had stomach ache. And Tsuki bushins were solid unlike normal ones. He could use them as distraction.

Naruto made few hand signs talking with the clones. They quickly nodded and divided themselves in to the forest. Then Naruto peeked as one of them appeared behind one of the trees.

--

Anko frowned as she saw Naruto appearing behind the tree. Were all the teachings run down to the drain? But he put on a fake smile. "Good boy. Now tell me, what were you doing here all alone?"

Narutos clone frowned at this. "No." He said simply with a blank face.

"What?"

"You're obviously a Kumo-nin, Im not going to reveal my objectives to foreign shinobi."

There was still something in his head. "That's too bad, kid. I have to kill you then."

--

The real Naruto watched as his clone interacted with the Kumo-nin. There was something weird about him. Something familiar in his way of holding a kunai and standing there.

Suddenly a kunai flew just by his face. "Stop playing hide and seek and come out!" Man demanded and killed his clone with puncturing it with a kunai.

Naruto quickly changed his place with a clone and started running in circle behind his enemy's back. Meanwhile Kumo-nin was trying to kill his clone throwing several kunais at it. Naruto checked himself once more. Wound made by tigers and that one kunai were too much. He couldn't fight against a seasoned chunin. But man could be an enemy. It was hid duty to stop him. He pulled out his senbons. After being Tantas apprentice in kenjutsu for so long, his aim was significantly improved. Nice out of ten hit the bulls' eye. He decided to move in… now.

--

Anko had just disposed the last bushin when he felt something flying against him. It was couple of shurikens. She was about to evade them before he heard Narutos voice. "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Two became two dozens. Ankos eyes grew wide. Since when did that brat knew this move? But now was not time to watch. She quickly used kawamari to escape when she suddenly felt fire ball flying towards her. She scowled realizing how tables had turned. She saw from corner of her eyes several Tsuki Bushins throwing projectiles while the real one was attacking her with various jutsus. She was pretty much standing there as a sitting duck.

She couldn't use any of her special moves. Not without risking of revealing her name. And that wouldn't do. Naruto must fight like it was against a real enemy. Soon as he realized it was her, he would stop doing that. Then she felt it. Senbon puncturing her arm, just half a centimetre from a nerve point. Her henge was dropped but it wasn't too late yet. She pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it. She jumped inside the dark cloud and decided to retreat for now. She had underestimated the brat dearly and was paying for it. But Kamis could go fXXk themselves if they thought she wouldn't inflict any pain to this brat.

--

Naruto smirked victoriously as his plan was set into motion. Simple idea was to use Tsuki bushins to distract his enemy with projectiles while he himself circled around behind her back and attacked him with various jutsus. But there was downsize. His reserves were diminishing at dangerous rate.

Then the woman jumped in the air avoiding all his clones' attacks and his fire jutsu by twisting his body in the air. While floating there, Naruto saw his chance and pulled out a senbon needle. With thought accuracy and with his knowledge of human anatomy he threw it directly into Ankos forearm. Then something happened he didn't expect. Cloud of smoke puffed around Kumo-nins body.

"Henge?" Naruto muttered but before he could identify the real attacker, he (or she, Naruto wasn't sure anymore) dropped smoke bombs and black cloud covered the whole area. He scowled at this but moved away. But he was not careful enough to see a ray of kunai and shuriken flying through the forest, hitting him in several places. He winced at pain but ignored it. He rushed away hiding from the enemy.

--

Covered by dark smoke, Anko saw faintly Narutos figure moving in the open and used this as a chance to throw a raid of projectiles. She wasn't going to wait and see if it had worked but run away with full speed. "Damn that brat." She muttered while jumping from branch to branch while treating her forearm. Senbon was still stuck in it and her whole left arm was numb. She didn't want to risk it by pulling it out so she rushed to the side of the forest where a medic team was standing by.

--

In Hokages office he, Danzo and Hana watched as Naruto limbed to cover pulling out the projectiles out of his body. Red haired woman flinched every time the boy did this. She didn't want anything but to run there and treat every wound the boy had.

"He did better than I thought." Hokage nodded impressed. "Fighting in equal grounds with Anko. That's something."

"Let's not forget that he had advantage in field while she underestimated her opponent and couldn't risk her identity revealed." Danzo pointed out sitting back to his chair. "But I have to admit, it was smart tactic to use Tsuki bushins to first keep her distracted while he himself used several jutsus and cover of the forest to his advantage. He had very few openings she could use while he created his openings nicely. Expect he wasted too much chakra. I wonder if he will survive these last two days."

"You're not serious!" Hana stated angrily. "He is full of kunai holes, exhausted, cold, hungry and you want him to continue?"

"Its not that different what our troops often have to face every so often." Danzo pointed out. "And he doesn't look like he's going to give up." He pointed to the crystal ball.

--

Naruto had finished cleaning his wounds and tied them with bandages best he could. He was sitting in a branch and looked around. There was no sing of his opponent. Must have fled for now. Now mans behaviour was explained. He couldn't attack in risk of henge dropping and revealing his true name. There was still something fishy about that. Everything was just so confusing! He took a deep breath and decided to try to take some sleep. It was obvious that his opponent was coming back. And possibly with even bigger numbers.

Next two days went by him avoiding Ankos attacks best he could. They came round the clock and he hadn't won single time after his first time, if you could call that a victory.

Naruto was panting hard. His opponent was in that same henge as last time was grinning maliciously. "Ready to die, twerp?" He asked holding out a kunai.

Naruto glanced around. They were in a secluded clearing. Hundreds of kunais were punctured the branches and trees. One of the trees was burning. Several black marks surrounded them made by explosion tags. Narutos gusaris were both broken from the middle. His right side of the body didn't obey his commands, he was weak from blood loss and his vision was shaking. All and all, he had little or no chances of survival. But like always, he pulled out a kunai with his left hand and raised it. "Im not going to die, bitch." He muttered without ever realizing what he had said.

"Ooh…" Ankos grin disappeared and it was replaced with an angry scowl. "Now you die, brat! I'll rip that useless arm of yours and feed it to you from your ass!"

Then it hit him. "Of course." He smirked and lowered his guard. "Why didn't I realize it sooner? Im a total idiot." He suddenly started laughing like a maniac. "Did I pass?" He smirked tiredly.

"What you mean? Have you lost your mind?" Anko asked trying to act intimidating. "Im going to kill you!"

"No your not." Naruto shook his head tiredly. "Because then you would need to find another helper for your interrogations. Right, Anko?"

"W-what you mean?"

"Don't try to hide it. It's so obvious. Your stance, way of speaking, that grin on your face, everything. Just drop the henge and tell me, if I passed?"

Anko sighed and dropped the henge. "I lost the bet with Ibiki. He said you would recognize me eventually but I didn't believe him. I guess I owe him now." Then she smirked. "You pass. With flying colours."

Suddenly the clearing was filled with ANBUs. Everyone had come to congratulate him personally. Hana and the medic team rushed to his side starting to treat him. Tanta, Chadao and Tenzo praised him for his work. Itachi and Hakena nodded approvingly. Shiyaku smirked and said something that sounded 'wonderful'. Everyone there praised him and congratulated him. Everything became a blur to him.

After a while he asked few questions that had bothered him. What was he supposed to protect? Hana had answered that it had been the small box which had all the pills. He had completely forgotten that. It had been 'new and experimental pill type' from neighbouring village and his team had 'stolen' it. If he had used the pills, his score would have been lowered significantly.

The second question was about the last scroll. The one he hadn't opened and was to be opened only as a last resort. Others had found it surprising that he hadn't opened it yet. He only shrugged tiredly and said; "Using my last resort would mean I would admit Im loosing." He smirked slightly. "And Im not about to." Others laughed at this. "So… what's in that scroll?"

Others silenced and smirked silently. Hana placed her hand to his vest and pulled it out. "Open it." She whispered. Naruto could have sworn he heard sadness in her voice. Again behind that smile. It was so confusing. He shrugged in his head and unsealed the scroll.

His eyes grew wide as he realized what it was. "T-t-this is…"

"Welcome to the family, Fox." Itachi spoke up.

Naruto raised the mask to his face and studied it painting. "A Fox." He whispered and placed the mask to his face. "Reporting to duty."

**Chapter END**

A/N: Wow... 10 k words. Thats not bad. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was HARD to write.

A/N:Sorry for the lack of fight scenes, Im not that good with them just yet. See you soon again! Rememer to vote.

Votes are currently 8 people wants me to write and ANBU arc which will be approx five chapters long. It will begin after Uchiha massacare and end when Naruto will join the Academy. I will also create another poll in my forums; Will Sai enter the academy also? Remember to vote!


	9. When fox need help, troubled Lion helps

A/N: And here is my ninth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I did. Narutos first mission.

A/N: And so voting has ended. I shall write the ANBU arc. It will began after one... two chapters. Depends. Dont forget my other poll in my forums! Will Sai join the academy with Naruto or not? Votes so far are 2 for yes to 0 for no.

A/N: Go and check my newest story, Day in Uchiha manor! Its KuroshitsujixNaruto xover! Hope you like it too.

Remember to review!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: When fox need help, troubled Lion helps.**

Three days later.

Naruto woke up at the clinic of the ANBU base. He first noticed that his body ached from everywhere. When he opened his eyes, he saw that body was covered in bandages and there was a nurse filling a sudoku sitting next to his bed. When she realized he was awake she threw it away calling in the doctor. Hana had run inside with uncanny speed staring the check up.

After Narutos brains had got up with the current world, he had asked one thing.

"Where's my mask?" His voice was rather weak.

Hana smiled and nodded to his side. At the nightstand there was standing a mask with fox painting looking towards him. He had tried to reach for it but his hands didn't follow his orders. Hana had explained that she was using a drug which accelerated his recovery but as downsize, drug had also paralyzed his body. But soon as he woke up, she stopped using it.

It took two weeks for Naruto to be discharged from the clinic. He was fully healthy in a week but Hana didn't take any chances with his health.

"Do you have any idea what kind of state your body was when you were brought here? It is a complete miracle you're alive. With our without your pet" Hana scowled at him after he had tried to sneak out. He had wanted to leave the clinic to do some training but before his feet had touched the floor, Hana had appeared next to him glaring. "Anko-san shouldn't have been so rough." She muttered while inspecting his shard. "To put someone so young through so much stress. It's even possible that your growth will slow down because of this."

So Naruto had taken a book, a lollipop and leaned back. She had denied every possible effective training method telling to him not to strain his mind more than his body.

Slowly everyone visited him. Even the Hokage came smiling pleasantly wishing him getting better. It had been ten days since Naruto had been brought to the clinic.

After two weeks had been full, he had raised out of the room leaving snickering nurses and Aunt Hana who had a twitching eye.

Tanta had repaired his gusaris to his please. He had used them to protect himself from an explosion which cause was Anko. When he went down to the roof to get those back, he found something he hadn't expected. Tanta was lying on his knees on the patio. Naruto could here weak weeping sound coming from her.

"What's wrong?" He raised the question.

Tanta was visibly shocked and looked at him. Quickly she formed a smile on her face even while tears kept running down her cheeks. "Oh, Naruto-kun. You were discharged finally?"

"Tanta-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Naruto asked again with confused expression. Crying was something that people did when they were sad. Tanta was crying… so she was sad. But she wasn't hurt… was she? "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing escapes from your eyes does it?" She muttered silently with a hint of sarcasm in her voice which of course escaped him completely. "No, Im just tired. That's all."

"Why are you lying?" Naruto asked.

Tanta sighed and smiled to the boy. "Actually I am not, Naruto-kun. Im tired. But that's not the reason Im crying."

"Then what is?"

"M-my hu-husband… I mean my ol-old husband ha-has a-a-asked for a d-di-div-divorce!" Tears started falling from her eyes and she crushed to Naruto hugging him tightly. "I don't know why? Or I do actually… he said I was never there. That I haven't seen Tenten for years. That she can hardly recognize me anymore. That I don't think anything expect my ANBU career. A-and on-once he ac-accused me of having a-a-a FAIR!!!" She started crying to Narutos shoulder who had no idea what was going on. So he just did what Aunt Hana had done to him when they had first met. He gathered chakra to his palm and muttered: 'Dreamless sleep'. Tanta went numb and started to breathe calmly. He had seen Hana using this technique several times and had decided to copy it. It had been his hardest technique so far to accomplish. Even harder than the regular bushin but he was more determined to learn this technique than some academy jutsu. He had even created a new technique while he was practicing this. It placed its victim into a sleep but created nightmares instead of calm sleep. Anko had begged him to teach that to her.

Gently he placed her to patio to sleep and thought his options. He had no idea what just had happened. He was never good when it came to emotion department. He left that to others.

He thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "That's right! Itachi-kun knows. He's so smart. But he has acted very weirdly lately. I wonder if he's okay…" He rushed away leaving Tanta sleeping on patio.

He found Itachi at the lounge playing pool by himself. He wasn't the most social person in the house. And currently last Uchiha in the ANBU. Rest had died during the missions. He always preferred playing alone. No matter the outcome, he would always win.

"What brings you here, Naruto-kun?" He asked while leaning closer to table. "I thought you would be training with your gusaris to make up to lost time."

"I was but…" He told about his encounter on the roof.

"So… Tanta-taichou is getting a divorce." Itachi sat on the table while leaning on his stick. "No wonder really. Only few of us really have a life outside the base. It's a curse we have to pay for protecting this village."

"What should I do? I left her there sleeping."

"Hmm… Im not really the best person who you should ask." Itachi muttered. "Akahana-taichou should be much better."

"But everyone else is on a mission. And besides you're… I always think that you are so smart that this wouldn't be a problem to you." He took out an orange lollipop and sighed.

Itachi sighed. "Well, let me think for a moment. I never had a girlfriend. I've always been focusing on training almost forgetting that there is a world so I never really had a heart brake before. Only time close to that was when I six. I was around this girl… her name is not important. I thought she was pretty. Little loud and annoying but pretty non-the-less. For couple of months we were friends. She was actually my only friend now that I think about it."

"What happened?"

"I never really liked people. I avoided the crowds if possible. She… didn't like that. She wanted to be in the centre of the crowd." He sighed. "I guess I could say we broke up. Or she dumped me. One day she said that she didn't want to be my friend if I didn't want to be friend of her friends."

"So she left?" Naruto asked with innocent curiosity.

"… yes. I was going to graduate early anyway so why bother having friends like that." Itachi run his fingers through dark flocks.

"Do you miss her?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder what it would've been if I had chosen friendship over career. So I guess I do. But it's too late for now."

"Why?"

Itachi turned around and prepared to hit a ball. "Im an ANBU. Soon to be a captain. And besides… they are acting all weird if you ask me…" That last part was muttered like to himself.

After a moment of silence Naruto decided to break it. "What should I do?"

Itachi stopped in the middle of a hit. "Tell her… life will continue on. That it doesn't matter if they hate her… long as she loves them it's all okay. You will continue to protect them from shadow if sunlight doesn't suit you anymore."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Thanks!" He rushed back to roof where Tanta was still sleeping. She had curled little to more to a ball. She seemed so peaceful this way. After a while he undid the jutsu she slowly opened her eyes. "W-what happened? I must have fallen to sleep."

Naruto didn't answer to that.

She quickly stood up and corrected her attire. Perfect she tried to be. "I must get going now." She dried her tiers. "I have something to talk with them. I have to collect my things and everything… lets have tea soon, okay?" She walked away.

"Life will continue on!" Naruto yelled to her and she stopped. "It doesn't matter if they hate you… long as you love them it's all okay! You will continue to protect them from shadows if sunlight doesn't suit anymore!"

Tanta crashed on to her knees. "Thank you…" She whispered so Naruto only barely heard it. "You know… I've always wanted a son." She looked up. Rain clouds were gathering over them. "Actually a son and a daughter. Son like my husband. And a daughter like me… it's obvious it didn't happen. But maybe… someday… you and I… someday."

Naruto walked to her and placed his hand to her shoulder. It was one of the few gestures he knew. She tilted her head to that hand. "I just… hope I could have been better… a mother to my daughter. A wife to my husband. I just… I just… don't know."

"Want me to do anything?" Naruto asked.

"No… you've done more than enough." She stood up and smiled to him. "I just… need to be alone now. Oh! I almost forgot." She pulled out small storage scroll and threw it to him. "I've fixed them for you. And also… happy early birthday." She smiled and walked away.

Naruto was curios what she had meant by that. He rolled the scroll open and unsealing it. His old gusaris were fully fixed. But those were not only what there was. There was also a third one. It was two meters long. He couldn't believe it. He had been given a new gusari. He tested it weight in his hands and smirked. "This will be fun."

He trained next two days to exhaust to take up his lost time. News of Tantas divorce reached everyone's ears soon. She had asked Hakena and Hana to help her with moving her things out of her home. What she had left there anyway. What Naruto understood from rumours, meeting with the family wasn't a happy one.

Naruto had been given two more days to rehabilitation so he would be ready for his first field mission. He was now training his newest gusari but wasn't going so well. It was so much harder than older ones.

He consternated and stepped forward. Spinning the long chain in his hands making its weight to fly an arc. He punched his hand on the way of the chain intercepting its flow. Then he stepped forward and bent his body and raised his hand. Weight flew over his back towards his left hand. He was about to catch it when something grabbed his legs and forced him off-balance.

"You're too weak even after all this time." Sai entered the dojo in his usual training attire.

Naruto didn't reply. He only stood up and tried again. When he had begun training with gusaris, Tanta had given him one universal advice. The advice worked for every weapon possible. 'Train until this is part of your body.' She had said. Naruto had taken that advice to the heart.

Sai watched him train with neutral look on his face. "Your stomach is open." He said after a while.

Naruto lowered his right arm and moved his left arm to more centre while he leaned more to the right. "Like this?"

"Better."

Then Naruto created a group of Tsuki bushins even if they were only had one twenty of his power, it was good practice. And two weaklings could corner much stronger person if teamwork was perfect. That was one of the basic tactics he had been thought by Shiyaku and Danzo. Shiyaku had referred the battle like a game of shogi.

"_Remember, it requires one mistake from the silver general, and a mere pawn can take it."_

"_How's that possible?" Five year old Naruto asked confused. "Silver general moves so much faster than a pawn?"_

_Shiyaku chuckled. "Mere physical abilities mean nothing if not used correctly. And remember, there is only one silver dragon in the game. But there are whole bunch of pawns. So if pawns move correctly, they can corner the silver general and then finally take it."_

Danzo had used more original metaphor.

"_Konoha's principal is teamwork." He said while holding some cards. "The idea is that never a shinobi is left alone so there is always someone watching his back. That's why we place them to the genin teams. So there wouldn't be any 'lone __heroes' who get themselves and their few comrades killed by their ego."_

_Naruto looked the hand of cards in front of him. "I hope I will get placed on a team with strong people. I don't want to be with weaklings."_

_A cane hit his head painfully. "Idiot." Danzo muttered and hold out his cards. "Shinobi team is like a hand of cards in poker. The better you are the higher number you got. Too many people place their hope in that one person. In that one card." He held out one of his cards. It was king of hearts. "But king alone isn't enough. Remember, pair of twos takes out an ace. Or how a low straight takes out three good fighters." _

_Naruto thought about before nodded. "Teamwork is that important?"_

_Danzo closed his visible eye to reform his thoughts. "The hand of cards can be used in this too." He said. "Let's say shinobi is a hand. And the land mean mans attributes like genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and so ford. The higher number again the better you are."_

_Naruto thought again for a moment. "So your saying that If we have a person who has queen of hearts (genjutsu), another person who has king of spades (kenjutsu), third person who has the jack of clubs (ninjutsu) and nine of diamonds (taijutsu) and ace of spaces (kinjutsu) you get a perfect team?"_

_Danzo smiled glad how quickly he had gotten it. "Exactly. When a person with right attributes is placed a team with others with right attributes the team can accomplish its mission easily. Of course, we don't have enough people with various attributes to accomplish that in practice so we have to improvise. If there's a mission needing high genjutsu abilities, it would be waste of resources to send a master of ninjutsu with him."_

He opened his eyes. He was ready. "Attack."

Sai observed as Naruto jumped back as three of his bushins charged towards him. Naruto kept walking backwards avoiding kunais and shurikens alike. He reflected them by spinning his second gusari rapidly in front of himself.

Suddenly two of them appeared behind him throwing their own gusari to each other trying to trip him. Naruto averted by back flipping himself acrobatically at the same moment throwing ray of senbons towards projectile attacking bushins. They puffed out of existence turning back to soil which they were created from. When he was flying in the air he saw from the corner of his eyes another ray of senbons attacking towards him. Naruto twitched his body avoiding all of the first ones. Second group of clones attacked on the same time jumping on his way sacrificing themselves for creating an opening. Naruto threw his gusari through the roof so it would cling on to it and swung over attacking clones abandoning his gusari when it was done.

Naruto threw out a kunai and engaged in taijutsu fight with a group of five of his clones who were trying to surround him. He charged head on against the person in the middle and taking it by surprise. Then he threw ray of senbon against the two on his left while kicking the one on his right side. That left four clones together. One from taijutsu fight and three with gusaris. He watched carefully when the last of the five approached from behind as the three attacked from the front.

Quickly starting to form hand seals. "Katon: Kaji Kokyuu no Jutsu!" (A/N: I copied this jutsu from certain fic, I don't know if it's from canon or if it's original but I apologize for copying it.) And he exhaled a moderate sized fire ball striking down the first in front. Then he stepped aside and grabbed clone behind him from his hand and threw him over his shoulder (A/N: judo throw). It hit the floor of the dojo and was dispelled. The last two were now keeping their distance.

Naruto took out his longest gusari and charged forward. He averted their attacks by stepping side while throwing his gusari towards the last one of the second. It had been expecting this and stepped aside throwing senbon towards his neck. Naruto ducked and the needle hit his forehead. Luckily he had titled his head so the attack would only scrape his hair and fell of.

He threw the other end of the gusari in arc, tidying them both up. Quickly cutting both their throats and it was over.

Sai clapped his hands. "Good tactics. Exactly like from a book."

Naruto shook his head. "Tsuki bushins are weak. Even if I could create twenty of them I would still easily overpower them."

Sai nodded understanding. "But you have no luck creating mizu bushins, which requires water affinity."

"True." Naruto nodded and sighed. "Want to spar?"

So they spend next few hours sparring like maniacs. When they were done they both walked to bathing area to soak themselves.

Pool area was divided into two parts. Training area and to relaxing area. At the training area they had pools where one could swim easily (A/N: just think normal swimming pool in poolhalls) or to train jutsus which require water. Relaxing area had some hot springs, bathtubs and even few different kinds of saunas. Naruto and Sai were in a bit of a hurry so they skipped it. They removed their clothes and soaked themselves into hot springs.

"This sure is nice." Naruto muttered dreamily.

"Pleasant way to remove ones sweats." Sai confirmed. "Why you keep your hair in a pun even now?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him curiosly. "What you mean? If I don't, my hair will soak and it will take too long for it to dry."

"Then why not to shorten it?"

"Well… Aunt Hana has long hair, Hakena-san has long hair, Tanta-san has long hair which is on pun. Almost every woman has a long hair. I just think it would look nice if I would have longer hair." He touched his yellow flocks. "I just think so."

Sai shrugged. He only thought it would be more practical to have short hair.

As they cleaned themselves and left the pool area, they came across Aunt Hana.

"Naruto-kun, here you are. I've been looking for you." She rushed to him smiling. "Are you feeling okay? No injuries aching or anything?"

"No." He smiled. "Im good as new."

Hana nodded. "Okay then. We must go now. It's time."

"Time?"

"Time for your first mission." She smiled little nervous. "Of course it will only be easy patrol so don't expect much."

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

They reached Danzos office where Sato was folding papers like always. "A mission?"

Three of them nodded. "Naruto-kuns first mission."

"Danzo-sama is expecting you." Eye-glassed woman said coldly and nodded towards the door.

Inside, bandaged man was reading some report. When the door was opened he lifted his gaze from the paper. "Akahana-san, Hyena, Naruto-kun. Or should I say, Fox?" He smiled pleasantly. "Ready for a real mission?"

"Sure." Naruto answered to a smile.

"Your mission will firstly be only simple patrol duties. So you will get used to system and outside world and the village again. You will not leave the village until further notice. In a month or so you will be given your first real ANBU mission. Until then, you will be helping others in their patrol duty. You're not allowed to wonder alone anywhere. Not until we are sure you can take care of yourself or you won't blow your cover. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You will be accompanied by Hyena all the time. Hyena, this is your primary mission until further notice. You're to protect Naruto at all time. Understood?"

"Understood." Sai answered with emotionless voice.

"And then there's discussion of your promotion." Danzo smirked slightly to Hanas stunned expression.

"What promotion?" She asked. "I didn't hear anything about it."

"Im promoting Naruto-kun as a captain of the Zero group." Danzo leaned back satisfied smile on his face.

"What you mean?" Hana demanded. "Naruto has been an ANBU for few weeks and now you're promoting him as a captain? What's the meaning of this?" Danzo's smirk widened as she left the honour suffix out.

"As you know, my personal group hasn't a captain expect for Seal who unfortunately died during a mission in Iwa so Im looking for a replacement." He leaned back. "Naruto-kun here I believe is a perfect for it. By reasons of my own." He smiled.

"Does Hokage know about this?"

"Root is my personal group. Hokage has now word what I do with it. And Naruto-kun is part of it. _Officially_ I mean. And now we have solid reason for him staying in the top floor when new trainees join ANBU."

"New trainees?" Hana asked.

"Yes. Hokage and I have decided to keep Narutos true identity as a secret from anyone else. Only remaining current ANBUs know the truth and they shall not speak of it." He stood up and walked one of his shelf's and studied some scrolls. "These last few months have been very exhausting to our forces. Our efficiency has been cut back by twenty present. And Hokage has been questioned by the council why new trainees haven't been accepted since Uchiha Itachi. He has been able to hold them back until now but since that mission in Mizu… anyway, new trainees will arrive in two months. They are already trained by twelfth group until they think they are ready to join officially."

"I… see."

"So, Naruto-kun must appear very effective and frightening when that time comes. And as a captain of Group Zero he is expected to be one of the strongest"

"He may not be strong but cunning he is and definitely group captain material." Hana agreed. Then she looked down to him. "What you think? Do you want to be a captain?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sound like fun." Then an idea hit him. "Doesn't that make me Sai's boss?"

"… yes." Hana nodded. "What? You're going to boss him around?"

Naruto thought about it. "Sai…" Everyone waited in silence what he would do with his powers. "I want you to spar with me soon. Okay?"

Both Danzo and Hana face faulted even if he was better hiding it. Hana cursed herself. Normal kid with such authority would have used it to something more… childish! But Naruto only asked him to do something they always did! _Asked_! Not even ordered but asked! How screwed up a child could be?

"Understood, Naruto-taichou." Sai answered like a clock.

"Don't call me that. It sounds creepy. Naruto goes fine." He smiled widely.

"Naruto." Sai confirmed.

Danzo coughed getting everyone's attention once again. "Naruto-kun, you maybe a captain but remember that senior captains always outrank you. So with Hyena, you're in charge. With Akahana-san you're just a regular ANBU. Understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"And now is time for this." Danzo took a wooden box and handed it to Naruto. He opened it. "Its your ANBU sword." Naruto took his ninjato and hold it in his hands. Swordfight weren't his strongest forte, especially due his small body but he knew that only few of the ANBUs actually used their swords in fights. Even though practicing with bokken was one of his primary training methods he still wouldn't trust his life in a sword. But he bowed in appreciation. "Thank you." He was now fully accepted.

"Good. Now, your patrolling area will be G6. The market district. Akahana-san, its time to you to equip Naruto."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Hana nodded and nodded Naruto to follow.

They exited the Danzos office and made it to lower levels. Armoury had a guard at the door. He was wearing a zebra mask and… filling sudokus. "Yo, Hana! Needing new kunai set or something?"

"No, Naruto-kun here will be going to his first mission. He needs the 'patrol pack'."

"Okay, there you go." Guard opened the door.

Naruto walked around watching long shelfs of kunais, shurikens and other weapons.

"Naruto-kun! Come over here." Hana called him out. She stood next to a table holding a pack bag. "This is a 'patrol pack' it has everything you might need on a short term patrol duties. Twenty five kunais, twenty five shurikens, some ninja wire, five explosive tags, painkillers and flares." She pulled out two round tubes. "When something happens, you break one of these. The blue one alerts all the ANBU in the area to come into your aid and the red one all the ninjas higher than chunins. You just break the tube from the middle and the chakra inside will alert others." She threw him the pouch. "Remember to check it for just in case." Then she walked to tech shelf and took three set of head phones and gave one to each. "Radio channel 2215-b. Password 2k388ar." She told as she set the frequency. Naruto tied his pouch to his leg and placed the headpiece of his ear. Then they dressed their amours, gloves, leg shields and such.

After that Naruto, Hana and Sai had all dressed in their armours they walked to other end of the armoury. There, another guard greeted them and opened the door. It led to a dark corridor.

"Masks on!" Hana told and pulled out her robin mask, Sai his hyena mask and Naruto… He held his mask with fox painting in his hands. "Ready?" Robin asked looking at her.

"Ready." Naruto nodded and placed the mask on.

They rushed through the corridor until they came to its end. There was a door which she opened. They entered the place which seemed like normal house.

"Welcome" Said unfamiliar voice. "to my house, ANBUs." Mans voice said.

Fox looked to other side of the room where an elderly man was sitting in a chair while reading a newspaper. "I didn't see anything." He said.

Fox looked up to Robin obviously questioningly. "This is house of Ataru Moboshi. He is retired ANBU who is kindly offered his home to our use. He will guard our passageway and allows us to infiltrate the village more subtly."

Fox nodded.

"We're off then." Robin stated and left with her team. They rushed outside.

Fox masked ANBU stood on top of the building looking down to busy market street of Konoha. Of course no-one saw him. He had henged himself as a normal pigeon which was sitting on roof. On the other side of the street. Small robin bird was standing on a near rooftop. And on the street normal looking dog was scratching behind its ear. Then suddenly robin jumped away and hid itself. "This place is clear." His headpiece started to talk quietly. "Fox, Hyena, go to other side of the area. Alert me if anything happens. Understood?"

Both of them backed into shadows and dropped their henge. Then they pushed the 'buzzer' in their radios making short sounds stating that they understood.

They spend five hours observing and looking at people. Nothing really happened though. Most interesting part was when a woman started screaming hysterically about lecherous bastards and perverts in the middle of the district. Both Sai and Naruto only looked each other quickly and shrugged not understanding the argument.

So it began. Next month Naruto, Sai and third team mate guarded the village without single mistake. Sometimes it was Hana, Hakena, Itachi or someone else who didn't have any other missions. There wasn't any big events expect one missing-nin trying to steal a scroll from Hokage tower. Fox and Hyena, and their excellent teamwork took him out before he had taken two steps in front of them. Fox had quickly questioned him. Missing-nin from Waterfall. Had tried to steal the scroll wanting to sell it to the highest better. It had also been day of Foxes first kill. After questioning, Naruto slid his throat knowing it wouldn't do any good to take the man into custody. It wasn't a big deal. That was a big deal. Hyena had called for back-up soon as the man had been noticed. Hana, Itachi, Tenzo, Anko and Tanta arrived just in time to see Naruto cutting mans throat with his kunai. He didn't even tremble as blood coloured his clothes in red. He only stood up and simply said: "Have to learn a cleaner way to kill them." And walked away. Hana and Tanta had been ready to cry to his lost innocence. Tenzo had merely nodded trying to keep his body from trembling. Anko had smirked widely, only person without a mask and raised her thumps. Itachi had been only one to speak. "If you hit the heart first, it will release pressure inside their veins so blood won't erupt on your face." Fox had nodded understanding.

That night though, Hana had brought dinner to his room, she had found him sitting on his bed head resting on his knees. His long hair free. "I didn't know there would be so much blood." He had whispered.

Hana had comforted him happily. _'There's still some humanity inside him.'_

Of course he never showed it during missions.

So at begin of his second month as ANBU, he was given his first real mission. It was to protect Daimyos son who was visiting Konoha. For this mission was consisted by a three men cell. Itachi (who had been promoted as group captain thanks to his excellent record and death of his former captain) as a team leader, Naruto as sub-leader and Sai as third member.

Mission went fairly well. Expect for that Daimyos son was a spoiled brat who didn't understand the threat behind that title. Half of the occasions his servants had to pull the teenage boy out of red-light district. And of course he didn't even notice two shadowy figures following him in capes like shadows. Fox and Hyena had been placed in close watch while Itachi himself kept the perimeter safe. But luckily for all of them, man was never assaulted. Expect for occasion when a waitress slapped across his face, being mistaken for a prostitute.

"And then there was this time when a dog bit his leg." Fox continued the mission report in Hokages office. "But we decided to let it slide. It was his own fault for kicking its puppy. And then there was…"

"Enough, Fox-kun. Enough." Hokage silenced him. "Excellent work keeping him safe. You may return to base, or are there any questions?"

"Permission to talk freely?"

"Granted."

"Why do we waste our resources in protecting son of Daimyo, when he has his own guards already?"

Old Hokage leaned back. Naruto sure had grown from the small boy who had once lied on his desk. It was both encouraging and depressing thought how he had changed. "Because in ninja village like this there are much more shadowy characters at large." He answered exhaling a smoke cloud.

Naruto thought about it for a minute. "Of course. I understand. Because in this village there are hundreds of active and inactive ninjas who all have skills far more than a normal samurai, it would be easier to enemy to get closer targets convoy without raising any suspicions."

"Excellent, Fox." Sandaime nodded. "That was excellent deduction. Do you have anymore questions?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Dismissed."

Naruto stepped outside of the office. He was still trying to learn the shushin. Hyena was waiting outside and started following him. As they walked on the corridors they passed many shinobis. Fox could feel many eyes following his moves. He could hear whispers but nothing clear. Only words like "Who's that?" and "Danzo", "Root" or "Freaks" reached his ears. Then he passed pair of two geezers who watched him with open disgust. Fox narrowed his eyes behind his mask. Those two were the only people beside Hokage outside the base who knew about him. And their opinion was clear even to Naruto. Danzo had told about them many times.

He ignored the two geezers and continued his walk. But didn't reach the front door just yet. "And here is the Hokage tower." Mans voice said. "Today we have our fieldtrip here. Now, as everyone knows, Hokage tower is the place where our Hokage takes his seat. Can anyone tell me, what is Hokage?"

Naruto saw large group of kids of his own age led by man who had large scar across his face.

Few hands rose from the group. "Ino-chan." Teacher said.

"Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village! He protects everyone." Blond haired girl stated loudly.

"You have so troublesome voice." Boy who vaguely reminded Naruto of Shiyaku, if man had been sucked out of all his batteries.

"You shouldn't say such things, Shikamaru." Fat kid eating chips stated kindly.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Who're those kids!?" Boy with Inuzuka clan markings asked loudly pointing directly at Fox and Hyena who kept walking towards them or the front door behind them. Iruka followed his finger and suddenly paled a degree or two. "Okay class! Clear the way!" He quickly ordered his students as Fox got nearer and nearer.

"But why?" Inuzuka kid asked.

"Because Im telling you!" Iruka said hastily and pushed them aside. Class watched confused as Fox and Hyena walked pass them. Many chunin and jonin of Konoha had heard of Fox. And seen him. He may have been good at stealth but not good enough to fool veteran jonin. They all knew of Root and knew also that there hadn't been any new applicants in ANBU since Uchiha prodigy and not especially a kids like these. So meeting the infamous Fox was undoubtedly little unsettling to fresh chunin teacher. Even normal ANBU officers were enough to make him feel nervous and now here walked so-called emotionless killers. Two of Danzos 'pets'. He didn't want to act like a coward but his students were… well, kids. And he wasn't going to risk them so he ordered them to clear the way just in case.

Naruto, inside the fox mask recognized two people from the group. Boy with arrogant and dark look, Itachi downsized and Hinata Hyuga. Poor girl seemed suffered from the death of her mother. He hadn't seen her since that one tea ceremony gathering. He of course didn't show his recognizing in anyway. Just kept walking.

Kiba was confused. These kids walked in ANBU masks and Iruka-sensei acts like demons had walked pass them like they owned the building. Kids needed a lesson. _'And perhaps Hinata-chan would look at me adorably after I show my awesome powers.' _He pulled out a pen and held it out like he was going to throw a kunai when suddenly fox mask turned and Kiba felt his heart stopping. He was hit by such massive force he couldn't even move nor tremble. Then it disappeared. Like it had appeared, it disappeared when the fox mask turned away. Whole class, Iruka included could feel much better when they saw him disappear out of the door.

What students didn't know, they were hit by Narutos killing intent. He himself hadn't even noticed using it. Only had felt movement from the corner of his eye and turned to face it ready to action but was kind of disappointed to find a kid with a pencil. Was he being paranoid? Perhaps he should meditate soon as he could? Hyena hadn't noticed it either. Only had quickly glanced to opposite direction in case of ambushes.

Iruka had felt the killing intent as everyone else passing by. It wasn't enough to paralyze a chunin who had more than once felt a killing intent in his life (once from a giant fox) but it was amazingly great to only a kid of six… seven years of old. His students were ready to cry. With exception of Hinata who was only looking after the ANBU. Iruka raised his eyebrow to this but shot it out of his mind. His other students needed him now more. "So let's go to see the Hokage! The strongest ninja in the village who protects us all!" He stated loudly. Students nodded happy of the secured feeling the Hokage was giving them.

Hinata had also felt the massive force of killing intent but hadn't been affected by it. In the contrary it gave her a familiar feeling inside and made her think her long time crush, Uzumaki heir, Naruto-kun who would once join the academy. She suddenly started to dream of Naruto once again like always before. After the death of her mother she had taken his words to her heart. She knew her clan saw her as a failure but she still tried her best time after time (A/N: my Hinata is more confident and not so much of a failure but NOT that confident and will be given to Kurenai in near future like in canon). And when it came too hard for her, she started to imagine how would Naruto think of her when he would join the academy. How he had grown, how he would want to be her friend and then to be his boyfriend… she was once again lost in her dream world.

Sasuke was shaking ever so badly. He hadn't been this scared in his life! He had just met his brother and had changed few words with him before he had to leave. Sasuke had always thought that his brother had been a prodigy and that he was the youngest ABUN now. And now there was this kid who couldn't be older than himself in ANBU mask. ANBU! Who was he?! He needed to know! How could he show people the difference between him and his brother if there were more people so much stronger than him?

Fox and Hyena arrived at the base forgetting everything about the incident. Fox removed his mask releasing his face. He removed his armour and weapons and decided to visit the lounge. He nodded politely to people who passed him. He met Aunt Hana at the lounge reading a book. When she saw him she asked about his mission. Happily Naruto told about all the funny incidents the son of Daimyo had ended up in.

After little chat Naruto walked off to cafeteria. He found Itachi from there.

"Naruto-kun, or should I say; Naruto-taichou?" He asked joking about his promotion like he often did.

"What you're doing?" He asked curiosly after picking something to eat.

"Just thinking some… things." Itachi said glumly far seeing look in his eyes. "Did you know I've given everything to this village?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked sitting opposite of him.

"Ever since I was able to walk I've been trained. Trained to be a perfect shinobi. My father wanted me to become greatest Uchiha ever." He muttered. "He has being talking about… some things of our village. What you think of Sandaime?" He looked into Naruto.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I guess he's nice. And he is always brining me ramen for my birthday present."

Itachi snorted. "Sometimes I wonder which your favourite is. Ramen or lollipops?"

"I guess it's hard to decide." He smirked back.

"Naruto… if you were ordered to… kill Akahana-san, because they're saying she's planning something… would you follow that order or choose to ally with her plan."

"What you mean?" Naruto asked confused. "Are you ordered to-?"

"No. It's not Akahana-san." Itachi smiled assuring. "It's just… would you choose your village or… your… family?"

"Family." Naruto said before he had properly stopped.

"Really?" Itachi raised his eyebrow surprised. "But you don't have a family?"

"Sure I do!" Naruto smiled widely. "I got Aunt Hana, Danzo-sama, Sai, Tenzo-san, Anko-san, Hakena-san, Tanta-san, Shiyaku-san, Ibiki-san, Old Man and everyone in this base!" He stated happily. "And you too of course!"

Itachi smiled to how foolish he had been. "I should have known." He rose from his seat. "So you're saying that I should follow my heart, huh?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

Itachi petted his head. "Here." He pulled out new bag of lollipops. "These are from Wind. Enjoy."

"Sweet! Thanks!" Naruto smiled and pulled out one of them. It was yellow. "Want one?"

"No, Im good." Itachi smiled and walked away. "Naruto-kun… don't patrol around Uchiha district for some time, okay?"

"Wha yo meen?" Naruto muffled a lollipop in his mouth.

"Nothing. Just… stay clear of that place for few days, okay?"

Naruto shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

Itachi walked away a dark look in his eyes. "Now then… Shisui is waiting for me…"

**Chapter END**


	10. Blood of the King bleeds on the Fox

A/N: Here is my newest chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. It's shorter than normal but I REAAAALLY had to strech it to make it this long. It contains one of the turning points of this story (guess what?XD).

A/N: I have a problem. Long have I thought of a plot twist to come (shocking happenings) and in the next chapter it should happen. I... just dont know if I want to do it. It will have a lot effect into the plot, the way next chapter goes. Goosh! Guess it will be my headache. Thank you.

Enjoy and remember to review!

**Chapter 10: Kings blood colours the Fox**

The next day, Naruto and Sai walked up from the dojo. He was stretching and grinning happily. "Damn, it hurts. Did you have to be so rough?"

"If you had moved in time my attack would have missed completely." Sai answered with a hint of smug in his voice. "Even after all this time, you're still slow and transparent as always."

Naruto watched into his eyes. "You should practice that with someone else." He grinned. "You know that you can't mess with my head."

"That's not true." Sai answered. "If I haven't yet succeeded, that doesn't mean it's impossible. It just means I haven't yet succeeded."

"What we do now?"

"I have a meeting with Danzo-sama and other Roots." Sai answered. "Will Taichou-san be joining us?"

Naruto snorted. "I think I pass. I haven't yet even understood what that title means. All I have done is written my name in few documents and now all Roots call me 'Taichou'. And most of the adults too." Even though adults were only joking, what kids didn't understand. Sai and Naruto parted ways.

Naruto thought that it would be perfect chance to enjoy some tea. So he walked to roof and to patio. He had already dressed in dark blue hakama (A/N: think some samurai mixed with Hyuuga dressed casually), those were his 'casual' clothes. He had three set of ninja clothes for missions, three 'casual' hakama and kimono sets and a t-shirt which was getting too small and exercise pants which were almost completely wore out. He wore his hair on a bun tiding it up with his hair pin with Uzumaki symbol. Inside his robes his carried a paper bag full of lollipops.

He arrived to the roof and entered to Tantas garden. Among other feminine arts like playing shamisen, tea ceremonies he had also taken liking in gardening. It was surprisingly relaxing when you dig your hands in warm soil. He was actually jealous of Tenzos Mokutons skills. When he was younger and was just learning about special abilities such as bloodline limits he had asked if how such skills were attainable. It had been long discussion how some people were born with some special abilities (or forced through medical hell to gain that ability) and others just didn't. Then it took another long discussion to explain why he couldn't go through 'medical hell' to gain mokuton or other.

He found Tanta boiling some tea. Her mental distress was showing sings outward. Her appearance was perfect as always but some little things were wrong. Stray hair pointing outwards. Big bags under her eyes. Knots keeping her kimono in order were wrong. Something that only a person who was trained for perfection in appearance would notice. Yet her actions were strong and firm as always.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She greeted. Her manners were normal and her voice strong. To others she appeared be coping with her divorce strongly but to Naruto, living polygraph knew there was something bothering her. Of course he didn't realize it was depression but thought it was a headache. So he was polite and didn't mention faults.

"Hello Tanta-san." Naruto sat down to patio. She served tea.

"How are you doing? How is life treating you?" She asked after a while.

"Fine." Naruto answered. "Im having fun with Sai and others. How are you doing? Others seem very worried of you."

"Really? Well, tell them that there is no reason to be worried of me. Im doing just fine. Thank you." Tanta smiled.

"Why are you lying again?" Naruto asked curiosly.

Tanta smiled. "You should remember that when a person is lying, he always has a reason."

"A reason?"

"Yes. And maybe it's not always best to reveal that you have noticed it." Tanta smirked slightly. "Let liar himself to reveal why he is lying." She winked.

Naruto was confused but decided to agree and nodded.

"Did you know that Tenten had got into first place with her science project?"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"… you have no idea what it means, do you?"

"No." He shook his head.

"It's homework from school. You pick a subject of your liking and then create something similar. Like a trap which launches after certain time." Tanta explained. "And teacher grades them. Simple."

"And your daughter… got best grade?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's a contest of sort. Best work is rewarded." She took a sip. "Tenten-chans project was self-made kunai set. Her teacher was amazed. Even best student of her class couldn't match for that."

"Self-made kunai set?"

"Yes. My hu-ex-husband is a blacksmith. We both specialized in kenjutsu so we thought we were a perfect couple." She snorted. "Like there is one." She glanced to Naruto. "Naruto… you should thank gods for taking away your emotions. Those just make you weak. Never make unnecessary relationships. When they break, you will only get hurt." Her voice was bitter and eyes ready to fill from tears.

Naruto didn't understand half of what she had said but nodded like always in that kind of situation.

"Sorry." She whispered suddenly. "I… just don't get enough sleep lately."

Hana rushed to a scene. "Good I found you! We have a situation!"

"What is it?" Both Tanta and Naruto stood up.

"Number of missing-nins has ambushed our team not too far from here." Red haired woman said. "We must gather a team. Tanta-san, you're in. Naruto-kun, Sai will be coming too but we cannot let you go out of the village just yet. We need you to do the patrolling with the rest who remain here. Can you do that?"

Naruto nodded.

"We also need Itachi-kun but we cannot contact him. Go and find him. Think it as a final exam. If you can find Itachi-kun and get back without being noticed, we reduce your escort and your responsibilities will rise. Okay?" Hana gulped silently. She what was coming.

"Leave it to me! Dattebayo!" Naruto smirked widely.

Both adults blinked. "Dattebayo?" They repeated. "What you mean? Of course we believe you."

"I read this comic where a hero of the story constantly said: dattebayo in the end of his sentence." Naruto explained smiling sheepishly while scratching back of his head. "He dressed in orange jump suit and was pretending being a samurai. It's called 'Saruto'". Do you like it?"

Hana lowered herself to his level. "If you promise never to use that sentence ever again, I will bring ramen when I get back."

"Really?" Narutos eyes sparkled.

"But now is not the time. There's a team and we need to get ready. Naruto-kun, but on your gear and get Itachi-kun back and tell him to meet us at the west gate. Give him supplies for a week long trip. We don't know how long it will take."

Naruto nodded and run away.

Quickly putting his suit on, he rushed out of the main gate and started to head towards the Uchiha district. He deduced that it would be his best shot finding him. Fox arrived at the Uchiha districts gate. Because Uchiha was the strongest and the oldest clan in the village, even ANBU weren't allowed to enter without and a direct order or if it was an emergency, without showing their IDs at the Uchiha districts gate. So he jumped to small side street and unsealed his cape.

In his cape, Fox walked to the gate. Guards seized him like always. "What're you doing here, kiddo? This is Uchiha district?" Friendly Uchiha asked happily. "Are you lost?" Then Fox turned his head up so his mask was visible. "Y-you're that Fox?" Man was startled and backed away a step. He tried to recover quickly. "Purpose of visit?"

Fox raised his hands and quickly hand signed his purpose. He used Konohas common hand talk which was much more commonly known than the ANBU hand sings. He signed: "_Uchiha Itachi is needed. Let me through!_"

"ID?" Chunin guard asked grimly.

Fox sighed inwardly. He was an ANBU and he was asked ID? Old man was going to hear of this! Of course for ANBU there was a password to use. "_Black tomoe in your eyes makes you strong._" He singed and scowled behind his mask. Who ever made this week's password was a clear suck-up!

Uchiha chunin nodded and stand aside. Fox run through his hands on his sides.

He ignored half curious half angry looks he received from dozens of Uchihas and headed towards Itachis home.

When he arrived there was very strange scene opening before his eyes. He jumped behind the corner and from there to roof and concealed his presence. Just to be sure he reached for his weapons. Uchiha Itachi was talking about something to three other Uchihas who were lying on the ground. His ears couldn't make everything of it. He heard only glimpses of the conversation like 'The clan, the clan', 'lie beaten here' 'Shisui was told', 'you thinking' and 'It it foolish to fear'. (A/N: for complete sentences, go to .com/Naruto/222/01) To Fox it didn't make any sense. But if those three decided to pick a fight with Itachi, he would back him up.

New figure entered the scene. Man who Fox recognized being Itachis father demanded him to stop. He entered the conversation. Then something completely unexpected happened. Itachi drew a kunai out of his pocket and threw it directly at Uchiha crest in the wall. Kunai punctured deep creating a hole. Next thing Fox heard clearly: 'Of my capacity… I've lost my hope for this pathetic clan.' Fox didn't understand at all. It was all so confusing. His head started to hurt. Why is it always like this? When he finds something what he can't understand, his head starts to hurt. He blinked trying to ignore the pain.

While he was regaining his concentration, Uchihas had started to move. They formed to single line in front of Itachi demanding their clan head to allow them to arrest him.

"Stop, aniki!" Sasuke Uchihas voice screams over the thick silence. Then suddenly Itachi knelt. What was up with that but it seemed calming others down. He remembered something of etiquette classes that bowing was a sing of respect and trust or something like that.

While Itachi lied there on his kneels his father spoke up. "Come out already! I know you're there, ANBU!"

Fox narrowed his eyes but decided it was better to comply for now. He jumped to street startling the three Uchihas and Sasuke who was standing in a hallway. Itachi hadn't yet raised his eyes from the ground. "Can you tell me, why there is an ANBU lurking around my house, Fox-taichou?" Fugaku Uchiha was sure to put certain disgust to his voice that showed what he thought of the Fox. He only raised his hands and singed. "_Situation. Meeting place: West Gate. Time: immediate._" He threw a sealing scroll to Itachi. He stood up silently. Fugaku was watching directly into Foxs eyehole who ignored him completely.

"Thank you, Fox-san. I'll be ready in two minutes." He said solemnly.

Fox nodded and turned away. But before he was completely turned, he saw Itachi using his Sharingan while glaring at his younger brother. Or was it a Sharingan at all? It seemed so different. Instead of three different tomoe, he had one big black mark to cover them all. He shrugged it of in his mind and headed back to base.

On his way he had an idea. It was practically breaking of rules but Fox felt like he could try it. He walked to a side street and watched around carefully. When no one was around he removed his cape and mask. Few minutes later, Naruto Uzumaki walked on main streets of Konoha dressed in his casual clothing, reddish brown hair and clan markings to cover his cheeks. Hana had thought him how to change himself if needed. So there he walked. For the first time in years, Naruto walked down the street alone. _'If anyone asks, I was paroling undercover.' _He thought to himself.

It felt so frightening at first. To move along the crowds. People watching him curiosly. Children passing by. Before he knew it he was sucking a lollipop. There was even some group of kids who asked him to join in a game ninja. He passed by shaking his head politely. He was looking through shops to spend some time but never let down his guard. After all, he was 'patrolling'. There was a chance something might happen, and if it would turn out he was able to prevent that, he would have to do some serious explaining. Aunt Hana would definitely lecture him for good if she would ever found out that he was walking around the village alone.

He had found his way into a book store. It seemed that Icha Icha serious had gotten a new volume. Long line of men was standing behind the register holding that specific book. Among these men, there was a familiar 'face'.

"Naruto! Is that you? It's been a while." Kakashi greeted him smiling his one-eye-smile. "Or should I say, Naruto-taichou?" He whispered obviously grinning under his mask. "You beat even my own record coming a captain."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. "Is that the new Icha Icha?"

"Oh why, yes it is!" Kakashi giggled pervertedally "You liked the first book of this serious, didn't you?"

"Yes. It's my favourite book. I just don't understand why Aunt Hana won't let me read sequels."

"You will understand when you're little older." Kakashi assured him. "How are the guys? Anything special?"

"Nothing really. Hakena and Shiyaku argue almost all the time, Chadao annoys Aunt Hana, Tenzo is played by everyone." Naruto answered.

"So everything is like before." Kakashi said quietly. "Sometimes I wonder if I should come back to the force. There I could didn't need to worry of my reputation." He sighed and silence fell between them.

Then Naruto remembered. "What were you doing in the Forest of Death with that civilian woman few months ago?"

Kakashi froze to his place. "W-what? I-I don't know what your talking about. Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go! See ya, Naruto!" He rushed out of the book shop.

Naruto shrugged by himself and wandered around the bookstore.

"Oh yeah!" Some kid screamed exited. "New chapter of Saruto Manga is out already! Im so buying this!"

"Are you sure you should waste your money on that?" A girl's voice asked. "It's only a stupid comic."

"What? Are you serious!?" Boy screamed back. "I have you known that comic and manga are two different things! And that Saruto isn't some stupid at all. It's the best manga ever!"

"What ever."

Naruto looked to his side where a group of kids were arguing about comics and mangas. There was a boy who seemed half sleep with a boy who was eating chips in a bookstore. Then there was a blond girl who was arguing with a boy with Inuzuka clan markings. He quickly remembered them being in the group of kids in Hokage Tower not too long ago.

"Okay then! Let's ask her then." The blond girl said angrily and suddenly appeared next to Naruto. "Hey there. What're you doing?"

Naruto taken by off guard turned smiling. "Hello. How can I help you?" The group of kids was standing behind him suddenly startled.

"You're a guy?" They screamed.

"What you mean? Of course Im a boy." Naruto asked confused and turned around his body. "Is there something wrong?" He asked watching at the group.

Blond girl was getting red of embarrassment. "If you're a boy then why you keep your hair in a bun like a girl? And why you keep addressing yourself like a girl? (A/N: to those who don't yet know, in Japanese language, there is two ways of speaking. Manly and feminine. For example men address themselves normally as 'ore' and women 'watashi'. Naruto uses feminine way of speaking for obvious reasons which is also more civilized manner of speaking. It's KIND of like addressing himself 'I' and then 'me'. Not the same of course) And you dress like a girl! Who are you anyway?"

Naruto watched confused (A/N: closed eyes, head little titled to a side and lips curled little downwards. "When asking ones name you should introduce yourself first."

Girl blushed more deeply for being so rude but before she could say anything, guy with an upwards ponytail stepped between them. "Sorry for the troublesome girl, Im Shikamaru. These are Chouji and Kiba and this is Ino."

"Hey/Yo." Boys greeted.

"Hello."

"But she is right." Kiba said suddenly. "From behind you really looked like a girl."

Naruto was bit confused.

"Kiba, don't be rude." Chouji scowled his friend. "Ino-chan just wanted to ask what you thought of 'Saruto' manga and is it better than 'Hana Yori Dango'?"

Naruto thought for a minute. "I think 'Saruto' is more humorous but 'Hana Yori Dango' is more… beautiful story. I really like how two characters end up together so… illogical way." He answered and turned back watching through books. "Or… is there something else you need?"

Kids watched each other before turning away. Frankly, they were freaked by his polite smile and way of speech. They returned back to manga section expect for one. Ino was little interested by his explanation.

"Where are you from?" She asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Im from outside of the village." Naruto answered the practiced speech. "My aunt has some business so I decided to take this chance and visit here."

"Is this your first time in our village?"

"No. I've been here before. My Aunt has frequent business here." Naruto flipped through a book of gardening. _'Tanta-san might like this…'_

"I see… what are those things on your cheeks? Are they clan markings?"

"Yes." He smiled.

Ino nodded while checking him out. "That's a nice hair pin."

"Thank you." He thanked. "It belonged to my mother."

"Belonged?"

"She is dead." Naruto said without a shred of emotion in his voice.

Ino was curious. And when she was curious, nothing could stop her. She wanted to know more. Everything. From his birthday to blood type and favourite sweet. But she never had a chance to ask anymore questions.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" A man rushed into the scene. "You know you should not leave the hotel without an escort!" Chadao panted. "Your aunt would skin me if she would have known." He added with low voice. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I was looking a gift for Tanta-san." He explained and held out the gardening book. "I thought that she could use something to cheer him up."

Chadao sighed. "You and your whims." Then he smiled. "Okay then. Let's go pay that at the register and get out of here."

Naruto nodded and turned around. "Good bye, Ino-san." He said politely.

"Isn't that Chad?" Ino heard one of the men in the line asking after two were gone. "Isn't he a captain in the ANBU? Why is he with that kid?"

"I don't know." Other man shrugged. "Do you think it was a mission? He had his armour on under his clothes."

First guy whistled lowly. "Kid has an ANBU captain as an escort. Must be some important kid."

Inos eyes went wide when she heard this. Next day she would tell everything to Sakura and to others. Boy must be some kind of prince! Yes that is! That explained why she hadn't heard of him before. And his dressing style and his well manners. And boy had an ANBU escorting him! An ANBU! Boy must AT LEAST a prince. She would need to ask more from her parents about those clan markings.

--

Naruto and Chadao were walking down the street, towards the base.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Do you understand what kind of trouble you will be if Hana-chan finds out?"

"But it was Aunt Hana who told me to do this." Naruto explained. "She after all told me to use this opportunity as a 'final exam'. What kind of exam this would be if I didn't do it alone?"

"But she hardly meant you to start wandering around the town in civilian clothing and flirt with girls of your age."

"What's a flirt?" Naruto asked.

"Huoooh!" Chadao screamed.

"Anyway, let's go eat some ramen." Naruto smirked. "Im hungry and you have a chance to treat me few bowls."

"What? When did I promise anything like that?"

"You didn't." His smirked got a 'foxy' aura. "But if you don't I will tell Aunt Hana who stole all her, Hakenas and several other female ANBUs panties half a year ago."

"You're as guilty as I am!" Man screamed and his skin paled.

Naruto got his most innocent impression he could think of. "'Like the time when Chadao-san asked me to bring all your panties from you drawer?'" Naruto smirked.

"You really are one devilish, manipulative kid. Did you know that?"

"I learnt from the best." Naruto laughed while they walked over to Ichirakus ramen.

Week went by and both incidents remained secrets. Mission to save some allies was success and most of the comrades were saved. Tanta thanked Naruto from his gift. Aunt Hana asked suspiciously where he had gotten it. Itachi had remained in solitude for most of the time. Then one night, Fox and Hyena were jumping across the rooftops scanning the village. Tanta, who they were covering up, was in hospital. She had little accident during the mission. Nothing serious but Hana had ordered her a full two weeks of recovery. From both physical and mental problems.

Night was quiet. Some drunks stumbling down at the street. Some kid running around in the dark. Couple teenagers making out on a roof. Nothing special. Expect…

"Hyena." Fox stopped on top of a lamppost. "Isn't it quiet?"

Hyena scanned around. "Yes."

"Do you think… something is missing?" Fox asked.

"Police." Hyena answered. "We haven't seen a single patrol at the west side of the village all night."

"West side is under Uchiha patrols." Fox confirmed. He remembered what Itachi had said him a week ago. "There's something going on at the Uchiha district. Let's go."

They rushed towards the Uchiha district. It was silent. Too silent. Here were no kids playing ninja in the dark. No teenagers making out. Not even single drunkards were visible. No lights in the windows. Then Hyena tapped his shoulder. In middle of the street.

"Bodies." Hyena whispered. They drew their weapons and walked closer to them. "Dead."

They walked around the corner where they stumbled to frightening sight. The whole street was full of bodies lying in pools of blood.

Both they were stunned. Who could have done this?

Fox pulled out a torch and broke its seal. They felt a flare of chakra. All chunin or higher ninjas would arrive soon. "_Let's split up. Search survivors. Beware._"

Hyena nodded and jumped inside a building kunai ready.

Fox was running at the main street when he heard a voice. It was that kid who had been running in the dark few moments ago. He was yelling to someone. Fox saw how the culprit took out the boy. He had turned his back towards Fox. He pulled out his weapons. He would need to approach carefully. The culprit was obviously strong and might have accomplishes with himself. He prepared to jump in.

Then the culprit turned around.

Fox let go of his gusaris. They dropped to ground making awful noise. "I-itachi-kun?" He whispered.

Itachi Uchiha was standing in front of him. Holding a kunai in his hand Sharingan activated. That strange Sharingan what he had seen earlier. "W-what is going on? Why are you here? Why did you attack that boy? What is going!?" Fox screamed from behind his mask.

"Im sorry you had to see this." Was all Itachi said and charged ahead and stabbed into Fox's chest. Mask fell of. Naruto was frightened. No, he was terrified. What was going on? He wanted a lollipop now! He needed a lollipop. He was so confused that he didn't even see his own hand swinging a kunai across Itachis chest. Blood landed to his face. Everything became red. Then it started to dark. Then he lost it.

"Fox! Fox! Are you alright?" He blinked his eyes. He had his mask on. Robin was watching down to him. "Are you alright?" She repeated the question.

"Where are we?"

"At the Uchiha district." Robin answered. "We answered to back-up call. We arrived and found what had happened and we became across to you. Who did this?"

Fox glanced around. He could feel dozens chakra signatures around him running around wildly. Both ANBU and jonin. "Fox."

"Itachi… Itachi Uchiha attacked me." Naruto whispered tears appearing behind his mask. "Why…"

Hana put him to sleep. She stood up and nodded to Hyena who was guarding him. "Take him back to the base."

Akahana answered to other ANBUs who wanted a confirmation. "Put a call on… Uchiha Itachi!"

**Chapter END**

C'mon people! Vote for me! I have a vote going on at the forums! Will Sai enter the academy? Votes are now 2-2. Unless one side gets ten (10) votes, it will be nullified and I will flip a coin of the decision. So you better vote if you want to story go to another way!


	11. When King is gone, knight is confused

A/N: Here it is. My newest chapter. Hope you will enjoy it.

A/N: Im sorry to have to inform you that my updating will slow down in near future due certain reasons. Its only a few months but its something i must do. I will NOT abaddon this fic. I will simply not update it often as a used to. And i got a new story idea which i want to write... (so many ideas... so little time) anyway, hope you wont hate me. Enjoy this chapter!

Remember to review!

**Chapter 11: Without his king, knight is lost**

"How is he?" Chadao asked from Hana who was sitting on a bench at the roof. Summer was turning into a fall quickly and most of Tantas garden was turning to red and yellow.

Hana tightened her grip from her teacup. It was burning her fingers but she paid no mind to it. "No change." She whispered.

It had been a week since the Uchiha massacre. After Naruto had woken up the next day at the clinic, he had given his report and nothing more. He had remained silently on his bed. Far-off gaze on his eyes, faced turned to the window. Hana hadn't left his side for one minute until she thought he might me hungry and left for some food. When she had come back, he was gone. After she had raised a ruckus, scolded all the nurses at the clinic and almost raised the alarm, he was found at the roof next at his old meditating spot. Sitting on Tantas garden nothing but hospital clothes, chest still bandaged.

Hana had tried to get him inside to eat and change bandages but he did not move an inch. He only gazed on the carps that swam around carelessly. He did not eat, not sleep, not even budged for a week.

Everyone tried their best to help him.

Hana had tried to ask was there anything wrong. After she had failed, Tanta came in reminding him of importance of appearance and decorum. After a while she gave up helplessly and gave Hakena a chance. She had brought a shamisen with her and said that he needed to start practicing soon or his skills would get rusty. Naruto only blinked when a fish jumped from the river to catch a fly. That was it. Captain ladies retreated totally defeated making room for the guys.

First one to come was Tenzo simply making flowers and trees grow around him and asking questions. Then Shiyaku came threatening to use his Shadow mimicry jutsu to move him if he wouldn't do it himself. His bluff was easily called. Chadao jumped happily next to him whispering about this new plan he had made up which would make girls at the hot spring scream. Naruto didn't even turn his head when Captain ladies beat him up right there and then. Then flashily as always, Anko drop by asking for some help for interrogations and wanting to see his Nightmare sleep jutsu in action but he didn't even move.

Ibiki had tried asking some questions like he did when interrogating some high-class suspects who weren't allowed to be broken (mentally or physically) but he had failed. Time after time Naruto rejected all the attempts to get him to talk. It had been a week after people started to get really worried.

Naruto himself was just sitting in his spot. Thanks to his tenant, he couldn't even die from mere starvation of week. He just sat there next to a river memorizing the scene what had happened three years ago.

_Naruto was on the roof. Soon after he had left the Bandage man, he had found himself on the garden from the same spot he had mediated earlier this day. Evening son was coloring everything __in orange. _

"_Hello." He trembled when someone called for him. There hadn't been anyone on the roof since he had arrived here. He turned around and saw boy standing in front of him. He was a bit older than himself. That much was obvious. "What are you doing here?"_

_Naruto only shrugged bur didn't answer._

"_Who are you?" Boy asked and stepped closer. Naruto stood quickly up and backed away with accusing face. "Oh you want to know my name first? Im Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." He bowed in high manner. When he looked up, he saw that the boy was even more frightened than before. Had it something to do with his name? He observed the boy quickly. _

_Boy was young. Not more than four. He could have been an NE member but they didn't leave their personal base without a reason. And that boy was way too emotional to be one of them. Fear could be seen from his eyes when he looked up to him. _

"_I don't hurt you." Itachi said quietly. "Tell me, what's your name?" _

Naruto repeated that scene time after time. _'I didn't answer him that time.' _He remembered. Then he remembered when Itachi had attacked him. Had just pulled out a kunai and punctured his chest. Like… like… like he was just a random enemy ninja who had just attacked the village. He felt like lollipop but then he remembered another scene.

_Itachi gave his present away from others gazes. He lured him away to __a hallway and gave it. It was a paper bag which had inside… "Lollipops?" Boy asked looking up. "Where did you get them?" _

"_From my last mission." He answered. "I didn't know it was your birthday when I bought these. I originally was intending to give them to Sasuke-kun but he said that he didn't really care for sweets so… I hope you don't mind." Uchiha prodigy handed him a bag of lollipops. "Here. I hear they taste very good." _

"_Very good?" Naruto asked. "Haven't you tasted them?" _

"_I guess Im same as my brother in the end. I don't either care for sweets." Suddenly Naruto handed him a red lollipop that had black dots inside. "Like your Sharingan!" He exclaimed happily. "C'mon! Take it!" He had no other chose but to take it. _

_So that day everyone saw Naruto eating lollipops. When they asked where he got them, he only grinned and walked away._

A carp swirled around in a river. _'Why did he do it? Why didn't he answer me? Why did he attack me?'_

Naruto could feel how tension around suddenly tensed up. Sai, who had been drawing near by, stopped.

"What you want." He spoke for the first time in a week.

Danzo glared down to him. "When captain of my personal group is disabled for a week without proper explanation, I have to see the reason myself."

Everyone else had left them. The whole roof was empty expect for two of them. Older man sat next to the young boy. "I want to be alone."

A cane swung and hit him painfully to back of his head. He clutched to his head and cursed. "W-why did you do that?"

"Im still trying to prove the theory. Can you cure the stupidity with a cane?"

"Why did he do it?" Naruto whispered. "I thought he was loyal to the village."

"Maybe he was just that good at acting." Danzo shifted his eye to him. "No matter how good you are at reading people, there's always someone better hiding his feelings."

"So… this was my fault?"

"What you mean?"

"If I wouldn't be so sure about people… maybe someone would have suspected him… and…"

"Could have prevented him from doing such acts? No chance. Itachi had beaten all polygraph test, had clean record, not single failed mission in his history. Graduated as a best of his class. Came from a great clan. All-in-all, a perfect ninja. No one would have believed you if you had raised any suspicions. And even if someone had believed you, what could have they done? Itachi was our best fighter. A person who was able to clean an entire clan all by himself, surely would have dealt easily with few ANBU. And remember how easily you were defeated."

"What are you saying?"

Danzo sighed and threw a kunai into a near by tree. It pierced it easily leaving a hole to be found. "Tanta-san will kill you." Naruto whispered indifferently.

"No, she will kill you. It was your fault." Danzo looked front.

"What?"

"If you hadn't aggravated me I wouldn't had have to do this." He explained. "So it was your fault."

"But you threw the kunai!" Naruto yelled angry.

"Exactly." Danzo stood up as well. "In the end, it was me who took hold of the kunai and threw it. You may have aggravated me but in the end, it was my chose to do so. Understand?"

Naruto was dumbfounded. "So… even if I had known Itachis plans… I couldn't have stopped them."

"Something like that." Danzo nodded. "But more likely than… you didn't force him to do it. So you can't be blamed."

"I still don't understand why he did it…" Naruto muttered.

"No one really can." Danzo answered. "So… what now? Do you want to do?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to chase him? Bring him back? Kill him? Avenge on him?"

Naruto was confused. "What you mean? Do I have orders…?"

"No. Im asking what you _want_ to do?" Danzo asked. "Or should I ask how you feel?"

"Feel?"

"Yes. Disappointed? Angry? Enraged? Sad? Depressed? Happy? Indifferent?"

"I… don't know." Naruto hang his head. "It's all so confusing."

"Perhaps these could help…" Naruto almost jumped when Hana appeared behind his back holding a bag of lollipops. "You like these, don't you?"

Naruto looked deep into her eyes and nodded. "Thank you." He whispered and grabbed a lollipop.

Hana petted gently him to the shoulder. "Hokage-sama sent a message. Council is needed on an emergency meeting."

"Thank you." Danzo shushined away.

Saito was waiting for him at his office. "Danzo-sama, there is a meeting called considering the Uchiha massacre." She informed. "And then the Hyuuga clan representative is requesting a meeting with you."

"Did he tell the reason?" Danzo asked.

"It's about Akahana Misachi… and her 'sister' who visit often the village… with her nephew. The heir of Uzumaki clan."

Danzo stiffened. "Explain."

"But the council meeting-"

"They shall start without me. Now, what do they want about the Uzumaki heir?"

Sato took a deep breath. "It appears that late Hyuuga Hitami, wife of the head of the clan had taken liking of the Uzumaki boy during the tea ceremony they had together and started making preparations for arrange marriage between her daughter and the boy. Uzumakis are relatively known clan among the high-class people and it wouldn't be a bad deal on their side. But she passed away before the second tea ceremony so the idea was buried mostly. Well, during these last years, it seems that Hyuuga Hiashi is eager to get rid of his daughter so the idea was reopened. So Hyuugas made contact with the Uzumaki clan without our notice."

Danzo frowned. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"I only found out today, sir. The Hyuuga who asked for a meeting told us that they had refused they offer. I immediately contacted our contact in Uzumaki clan who confirmed it."

Danzo leaned back. "So, why do they want to meet Akahana-san?"

"If I would have to guess, I would say they want to inquire how to persuade them to accept the deal."

"What about Uzumaki clan? Have they been in contact?"

"Actually yes. This just came in." Sato handed him a scroll. He quickly read it. "I didn't believe it was with important significance so I was going to inform only after the meeting."

"That sneaky little man." Danzo crumbled the letter.

"Who?"

"My old team mate."

--

Naruto slowly recovered from the shock but never completely. It seemed that he had turned back to his old self. Kept looking into the ground. Never spoke out loud and seemed to cling on to Hana. When she raised her thoughts to Hokage, he gave an advice.

"Why don't you go and ask Yamanaka people about this?" Old man suggested. "They are all highly skilled when it comes to human mind."

"But brining Naruto out of the base like that…"

"I understand but I trust Inoichi and his clan." Hokage said. "Of course he and his best physiologist are now working with the Uchiha survivor."

"How is he?"

"Not much better than Naruto." Hokage sighed defeated. "Not spoken a word. No wonder really. Seeing his brother to kill his own parents with your very eyes… that's too much for any child."

"Unlike beatings, abuses, assassination attempts, forced to ninja training before he can even write well, killing people before can read kanji and seeing ones brother figure committing killing in front of you before attacking you?" Hana said rather coldly.

"You understood me very wrongly." Hokage calmed her down. "Sasuke has lost his family. Loosing something what you have is worse than not having it at all."

"But having something is better than never having it at all." Hana retorted.

"We're loosing the subject here." Hokage pointed out. "If you want, I can ask Inoichi to look at Naruto."

"Fine then…" Hana nodded and turned around. "What about…"

"I will keep Naruto out of the line-of-duty until you will clear him." He assured her. Then he frowned. "There are other matters that are starting to worry me."

"What?"

"Head of Uzumaki clan has announced that he will be visiting in the near future." Hokage leaned back and told about Hyuuga wedding plan and all.

In the end, Akahana gulped. "So… my dearest father wants to see me? … when?"

"Soon. That's all we know. But you must understand what kind of opportunity this is to us. Uzumaki clan holds a great deal of power among the old vassals of the late daimyo of the Whirlpool. After the daimyo of the Whirlpool died and the country ceased to exist, Uzumaki clan seized the power and kept the people of the country together. Even if officially they are part of the Fire, doesn't mean their alliance with the Konoha would be bad. Especially now when our strength is decreased." After a moment of silence he continued. "There's thing that always puzzled me. If they were so strong, why didn't your father just simply declare himself as a daimyo and maintain Whirlpool country but instead allied himself with the Fire? Even though they were considerately weaker than before the war, they had a good chance to survive."

"That's just like him." Hana said looking away. "It was during my last days there when I heard many of Uzumaki clans' vassals asking the same question. He answered with a shook of head. 'There is no heir to the throne so I can't accept. Man without a son is a man without a future. Country without an heir is a country without a future.' And my father never really cared for leading the country. He was loyal to the fault."

"Yes… the reason you and Kushina chose exile." Hokage nodded understanding.

"It was because he wanted me to retire from ninja career and become daimyos son wife. When I refused he… they… clan disowned me. Just like that."

"And you left there. With your sister."

"She was the heir of the Uzumaki clan. Perfect for leading a shinobi clan but unfit for leading a country, he said."

"Anyway, he is coming and soon. So you better come up with a plan soon or he might find out about Naruto."

"If he already hasn't." She muttered and turned away. "I take my leave then. I'll be hearing from the Inoichi then?"

After he had nodded, she left.

Inoichi contacted her soon after that and asked to meet with Naruto. He didn't know the specifics but it had something to do with the Uchiha massacre and the ANBU and about double SS-rank secret.

"Can you do this?" Hana asked while standing in front of the Yamanaka residence which was also Inoichis private clinic. "Cause you don't have to if you don't want to."

For a moment Naruto didn't say anything. "… what do I want to do?" He whispered with a low voice. He had dressed in normal shorts and t-shirt. He didn't have his clan markings or hair color changed. For the first time in long time, Mikato Namikaze was alive. Because Uzumaki boy was hot topic now days. Of course it was forgotten under the Uchiha massacre but they didn't want to raise any more rumors before Uzumaki clan was dealt with. And to be sure no-one would find out, Hana had shisunned them directly to the front door of Yamanaka house.

"I don't know…" Hana looked towards the door which opened. Smiling Inoichi Yamanaka stood there.

"Hello there. Im Inoichi-san. You must be Naruto-kun? Please come in."

He didn't move a muscle but instantly grabbed Hanas sleeve. Nodding understanding, Hana showed him the way in.

"Here." Hana gave Narutos file to Inoichi as requested. Man quickly read through it.

"This boy is the…"

Hanas hand was quickly raised while holding a kunai. "Say the word and I have to get rid of your body. And trust me, Hokage-sama will understand."

Inoichi gulped and nodded. His eyes sifted to the boy who looking up eyes… so lifeless. Like he was looking at a corpse. _'This… this is the son of Minato. And the human sacrifice. And the bloodthirsty Fox. Captain of the infamous Root division. I thought he was dead already. … I may not be so wrong by the look of his eyes.'_ He led them to his patient room.

"Well then, Naruto-kun." Inoichi said as he sat down to his chair, Naruto sat opposite of him, not letting go of Hana. "What do you like?"

Narutos eyebrows raised a little.

"Do you like… soccer?" He asked like it was no big deal. "Baseball? Books? Manga? My daughter likes to read shoujo manga. I guess that's a little girlish for a boy like you. What about Saruto? I heard from my friends that boys are really into it?"

Narutos only responded by shrugging.

"What about candy? Do you like candy?"

Naruto shook his head a little.

"How about… playing? Do you like playing? Shogi? Go?" They continued this 'talk' for a while until Inoichi was satisfied.

After the session, he smiled. _'So, infamous Fox is still just a confused child.' _He turned to Hana. "What was the reason you wanted me to see him?"

So she explained about his past and relationship to Itachi. So it didn't require too much for him to realize what was going on. "So he reverted back to this?"

"Yes."

"If this were just a normal kid, I would assure to his parents that it's only passing phase and make him interact with his peers. But I presume that's not possible so…" His eyes diverted to Naruto who was obviously listening and understanding every word. "Naruto-kun, why don't you go to the backyard. I have something to talk with Akahana-san here."

Naruto quickly looked at her but assuring look in eyes made him agree.

After he was gone, Hana narrowed her eyes. "So? What you mean?"

"Seeing how he obviously sees you as his mother figure, I thought it might be best for talk to you. I think Naruto has suffered from the betrayal of his 'older brother' already in his weak state of mind. As I said, in a normal case, it would be best for him to interact with peers."

"Not a chance. I don't trust this rotten village enough to let him to move an inch out of base without his mask on." Hana muttered.

"Aren't you being too harsh to them? In these few years many of the people have been able to rebuild and star over. Im sure that they will give him a ch-"

"Like you did just a moment ago?" Hana narrowed her eyes. "I may not be a physiologist but I know what you were going to say just a moment ago."

Inoichi had the decency to look ashamed. "I… I have no excuses. To be honest, all of us lost so much during that day yet Mi-Naruto-kun was a living reminding to all of us that horrifying power we fought against."

Hana started leaking killing intent. "I lost my only sister, my brother-in-law, many friends in ANBU, my own protégé was crushed under one of its tails and my only living family and most important thing in the world was taken away from me. And somehow I was able to see the difference between the two." She tightened her fist. "You people broke him while fighting over him like he was some new toy! I know everyone in the council wanted to govern the power of the Kyuubi himself but when you couldn't do it, you didn't allow anyone to do it! You let the people of this village, people he has given his life to protect before he even had breath the fresh air, to kill him inside and you are here giving me your shitty excuses! YOU SHOULD SHOW YOUR FUCKING GRADITUTE TO YOUR FUCKING HOKAGE AND TO MY FUCKING COMBRADES IN ANBU THAT I HAVENT GONE FUCKING BERSERK YEARS AGO!!!"

Inoichi gulped. "Akahana-san, have you considered therapy? You obviously have lot suppressed anger inside of you. And you should know that, that kind of feeling is very dangerous during missions. Especially as dangerous as yours."

Hana glared at him. "Are you available Tuesday mornings?"

"I clear my schedule." Man nodded. "But back to our original patient I would suggest therapy to him as well."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Naruto-kun is a captain of ANBU and also most hated person in all Konoha. It took lot of Hokage-sama to persuade me to bring him here. Trust, me I wont do it again."

"Then there's an option you could suggest to Hokage-sama."

"Im listening."

"Place Naruto into the academy. Lot connections with his peers would help him to stabilize his personality and help him get over this incident."

Hana thought for a moment. "I don't really think that's such a good idea."

"Because…?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha." He nodded. "You're saying that being close to a person who reminds him so much of Itachi would be harmful."

"Exactly." Then she sighed. "I guess I really have but one chose."

"Which is?"

Hana looked at him." I can't tell you."

--

Naruto was sitting on a riverbank looking into the river. He had somehow wondered out of the small backyard and its relaxing fountains and gardens to escape his thoughts. Before he even realized it, he was sitting on a riverbank looking into the clean surface.

"Why are you here?" He heard someone asking. He glanced carefully to his side. Black haired boy who resembled… someone was sitting little further away. (A/N: Narutos brains have denied the connection between Sasuke and Itachi). "Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

"Because I don't have any." Naruto whispered. "Im alone…"

"Im too." Sasuke answered. "Im only one left."

"Im too." Naruto answered. "He left me."

"I will revenge my family." Sasuke raised his hateful gaze. "I will kill my brother for what he had done to my clan."

"I… don't know what to do." Naruto muttered lowering his face.

Sasuke stood up. "I will go to train. What about you?"

"He will come home." They both turned around. Sasuke saw the boy for the first time. He had black short hair and expressionless face but he didn't really care. He rushed away jogging. After he was gone, Sai continued. "Your mother is still looking for you."

"My… mother…?" He continued to sit there. "Sai… will you ever leave me?"

"I've been ordered to follow you." He answered. "I will complete this mission."

To Naruto it sounded like he would never leave his side. "Could you keep me company for the moment?" (A/N: One thing must be set straight! Naruto and Sai are like BROTHERS!!! This is no YAOI relationship.)

Sai sat next to Naruto. "Im scared." He whispered.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing. Why did he do that? Left just like that? Why did he attack me?" (A/N: I just want to make it clear that to Naruto, Itachi isn't a traitor) "What should I do?"

"You will go back to the base, prepare your mask and prepare yourself for a mission. Then you complete it and come back to the base. Then you wait for another mission. This will go on until you are told otherwise." Sai said with plain voice. "That it means to be a captain of the ANBU ROOT division."

Narutos eyes widened in shock. He had just realized it. "Im the Fox. You are the Hyena."

Then he started to laugh. "Silly of me! Im Naruto Uzumaki." He stood up and pulled out his hair pin. His long hair waved around with the gentle wind. "Heir of Uzumaki clan. I haven't been playing shamisen for a long time. Not enjoyed a nice cup of tea either. Or read a book. Lollipop! I want some lollipops."

"Here." Hana handed him a paper bag. She had been watching for the whole time with a sad smile. _'Only person who can help you is him.'_ She looked at Sai who was looking at Naruto who was sucking a lollipop. _'Boy who can't smile is the only one who can help another boy who can't smile.'_ As Naruto stood there, his hair open looking into the sunset she realizes how much he really resembled his father. Both of them. The one who gave the seed and the past. And the one who raised him and gave the future. The same idealist look in his eyes yet the cunning smirk on his face. "Let's go eat some ramen!" He said suddenly as he changed his hair colour and painted his cheeks. "Im hungry!" Hana smiled. _'Yet she has Hinas spirit.' _"Do you want some?" _'And perhaps… my… kindness?' _She prayed it would be so. She smiled. "Yes. I treat you."

Naruto looked up with sparkling eyes. "Really? Five bowls?"

"Two." She laughed. "Im not a millionaire like one could think."

They went to Ichirakus ramen stand where they were greeted by the chef and his daughter. While they ate, Sai sketched new versions of lions he used for fighting. Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"Isn't that too fat?" He pointed out. "That will be too slow."

"… you're right." Sai muttered and started remodelling it. "But if I do it too agile, it becomes too fragile and won't be able to withstand your gusari like I planned."

"What are you two doing?" Interested Ayame asked extending her neck over the counter. "Wow! That's very nice drawing! You're really good!"

Sai looked up confused. "Of course. Im draw a lot."

Ayames smile tensed up a bit. Bratty kid. Then she looked over to Naruto who was eating ramen. "You've been coming rather frequently lately. Have you moved in to Konoha?"

Naturally Narutos lips formed his polite smile. "No. My aunt had some business with the Hokage."

"I see." Ayame nodded before shrugging and walking away. She found her father spying behind the door. "What is it?"

"Huh? Ayame! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Teuchi smiled nervously and walked to the kitchen. "Why don't you offer our customers another serving? On the house."

"On the house?"

"Yes." Teuchi smiled. Confused Ayame couldn't help but shrug and do as told. As she served some the ramen to the customers (both the lady and the black haired boy gave their share to blon- brunette boy who was sitting in between). _'Of course! Brunette! Not blond. That blond boy died years ago.'_ His eyes shifted to the picture on the wall. Happy blond boy eating ramen. Then they returned back to the brunette boy sitting behind the counter talking to the black haired kid. _'It's a fat chance… but too much of coincidence for being not.'_ He smiled behind the door.

They arrived back to the base soon after that. Everyone was glad to see Naruto back as his own self. "And just in time too!" Chadao pointed out to others.

"What you mean?"

"New trainees have just earned their masks and there will be the entrance ceremony at the grand hall." He answered with a grin. "There are a lot of good looking girls there too. Especially that purple haired chick."

"I see…" Naruto nodded.

Naruto got his masks after a moment of hesitation he put it on. Small eye holes felt so comforting. Like he had met an old friend or a member of family.

Hyena was standing behind the door in attention with another Root ANBU. Group lieutenant and acting captain, Jackal. She was year older than Fox and Hyena but she was one of the few people, Fox had met but couldn't outsmart. Her physical strength wasn't anything to brag about she had few strong move which helped her in the tight spot.

"Taichou!" She stood in attention. "Group Zero has been gathered in the main hall except the Team 2 which is currently on a mission in Iwa."

Fox nodded approvingly. "Let's move."

They arrived to the great hall from the side entrance used only by the Roots. Fox could see other captains and lieutenants and most of their subordinates sitting on their pillows. Expect for one lonely spot. Lion mask was lying on the pillow where its owner once sat.

Fox ignored the longing mask and sat to his own place. Front of the separate group, just next to Danzo. The light of the room was directed that he was only barely visible unlike Danzo who was only meters away.

Only Roots wore masks during these situations. Expectation of Naruto and Sai, others faces remained as a mystery to the rest of the force. Even Fox didn't know what his lieutenant looked like. Sai knew, but he really didn't see any importance telling about it nor did Naruto care really.

Fox sat on his pillow looking directly to Danzo bandaged side of the face. He saw his face nodding a little. It was like a message saying: 'Im glad your back.'

Sato was sitting behind him looking as cold as ever correcting her glasses every other minute. Then there was someone who he really hadn't expected. Hokage in his white robes walked to the stand looking tired even if he covered it well.

New trainees were standing in line their mask in their hands. Naruto checked them up quickly and immediately recognized Uzuki Yugao. They had met several times during tea ceremony gatherings so far so he remembered her very well.

"Here you are!" Hokage spoke up. His voice echoing through the hall. "During last years of peace in our village, our elite force the ANBU has been risking their lives until the very end almost flawlessly. So we neglected it. While casualties happened, we didn't reinforce it at all for years. In light of recent events, we had to start adding our fighting force.

I won't lie to you. Our village is not as strong as it was couple weeks ago. We have lost our whole clan of sharigan users. Other villages might see this as an opportunity to invade. That's why our elite fighting force must seem strong and fierce to outsiders. We can prevent a war that might be lurking around. Iwa and Kumo still hold great grudges towards us. We mustn't show them opportunity to take advantage of.

ANBU, from now on, our village is in your hands. Senpais, take good care of your new subordinates.

Danzo here will be my ears, eyes and voice in this base. I trust the ANBU in his hands. Danzo."

Bandaged man stood up. "Newcomers, form out to your assigned places." They rushed off. "Due of the Uchiha massacre, we must make sure none of the villages plans surprise attack against us. So I will be sending spies to other elemental villages which hold now the greatest power. Tanta-san, I want you to take a team outside the village and chase after the Uchiha traitor. We have a possible clue at north."

"Hai!" Woman said with clear voice.

"Tenzo-san, you will take another team to assassination mission. For the details come to my office."

"Understood."

"As for the rest of the missions, Sato-san."

Woman stood up starting to make orders in her regular manner.

After the missions were assigned, Hokage dismissed them. Most of the trainees who yet had no missions started wonder around the base by lead of their seniors.

Fox remained in the hall with Danzo, Sai, and Jackal. "Fox. I will be sending you to your first mission outside the village. It will be a stealing a scroll from one of the city of the Lighting country. Team will consist of you, (and due her personal demanding) Akahana-san who will be there only as an observer. You will be on the lead. Three man cell. You, Akahana and Hyena. Jackal will keep a team close by if anything happens. Understood?"

"Hai!" Fox nodded and bowed his head.

"Good. Now, go and introduce yourself to your new friends. Hyena, Jackal. You two prepare for the mission. Fox, you will be leaving tomorrow at noon."

"Understood."

Fox exited through the main entrance. He found Shiyaku brooding in the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked removing his mask.

"Hakena." He muttered while drawing circles to the ground with his finger. "I asked if he had a fiancée or boyfriend and she flipped completely." He showed a red, hand shape mark on his cheek. "It's not like I asked her out or anything."

"Asked her out?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah it's that when you…" Then he realized who he was talking to. Seven years old with emotional capacity of a bee. And overprotecting aunt. "Never mind! That's something I will explain when you get older. Let's get to the cafeteria. We are throwing a small, unofficial party for new members. Let's go."

Naruto followed him to the cafeteria where he felt very relaxed atmosphere. And crowed. He wanted to back away but Shiyaku landed his hand to his shoulder. It was a deal adults had made. Naruto needed to socialize more. Itachis betrayal had obviously left a mark on him. They would make him socialize with people even if they would have to tie him down. Naruto pulled out a lollipop.

"Let's go then." Shiyaku smiled. "Let's start with them!" He pointed towards a group of people in their twenties. "They are in my group so it will be easy."

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

"Hey you guys!" Shiyaku smiled. "How are you? Feeling wonderful?"

"Shiyaku-chotaichou (A/N: not sure I wrote it right. It should mean vice-captain.)." People saluted him. "Yes."

"Im so glad. There will be a lot awful things ahead so it's important to enjoy about anything that is wonderful." Shiyaku explained.

"Yes sir…" Others sweat dropped to his energy.

"And drop the titles! Call me Shiyaku or Shiyaku-san if you have to."

"Sure…" Others looked at each other. He was so different from cold and angry Hyuuga captain. "Excuse me Shiyaku-san…" One of them cleared his throat. "Who is the kid?"

"This kid? This is Naruto Uzumaki. Captain of the group Zero. Codename: Fox." Shiyaku smiled. "So you better not look down on him. After all, he is very special."

Naruto only bowed like expected by the etiquette. "Nice to meet. Im looking forward working with you." He smiled politely. Somehow, everyone who he met that day thought his smile was more frightening than his mask.

**Chapter END**

Poll results so far...: Will say go into the academy?

Yes... 2'

No... 5

Unless I get at least ten (10) voices to either side, i will decided myself. I have transfered the poll to my profile! You should see it. Thank you!


	12. Voices in the dark

A/N: Hello guys! Im back! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you can forgive my tardiness. I've been so busy lately that It has been almost impossbile to continue. Well, anyway there are few things you should know: First, vote is over. Sai WILL go to the academy. That's that. Second, this chapter begins my promised 'ANBU saga' so i hope you enjoy this filler season much as possible. Thirdly, Im a critical on myself and I have to be honest about this chapter, I think its not that great. I didnt feel like writing it so... this is what i got. Does it suck much as I think it does? Tell me. Review!

Please, try and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 12: Voices in the dark**

Earth country. Rokku no Sato. City on the eastern border. Night. The research bureau of the city. Outside the main gate.

Two guards were standing still trying to survive in the coldness of the night.

"I hate this." The other one muttered. "Guarding an empty building in a night like this! Who would be crazy enough to try doing anything in a night like this?"

"Hn." The other one couldn't say anything else. His lips must have frozen solid.

"You know, I would rather have my throat cut than suffer this freezing air." First one muttered.

At the same time, two figures rushed out of the building.

"Wha-" Kunai stabbed mans neck before he even could notice it. The other guard pulled the kunai off and puffed. Guard transformed into a shinobi with a white mask. Mask had Seal painting on it.

"_Success. Let's move out!_" Fox singed and others nodded. "_Hyena, hold the rear. Seal, scout ahead._ _Move out!_"

At the same moment a group of Iwa shinobis rushed towards them.

"We have been noticed." Seal pointed out.

"A formation. I take the lead. Reach the checkpoint." Fox commanded. "Don't look back."

"Hai!" Both obeyed.

They run through the streets of the city avoiding patrols and chasers best they could. Sun was starting to rise. "We don't have time."

Fox glanced over his shoulder. Pursuers charged ahead. A kunai flew next to his face. He could feel how the wind scratched the mask. He took a scroll out of his pocket. "Seal! Take this home! We divert them! Go."

"Should we fight?" Hyena asked. "Victory is possible."

"Danzo-samas orders were: find the object. Get it to the rendezvous point. Avoid contact." Fox explained. "If we were to fight, our cover would be completely exposed. Seal, GO!" He dropped a smoke bomb covering for him.

Without second of hesitation, the seal masked boy jumped away from the group at full speed. As the smoke cleared, Fox glanced over his shoulder. "As expected." Most of the pursuer's evaded from the main team and chased after Seal. "Hyena, drop the bombs! Three seconds."

"Hai." He took out ten explosive tags and dropped them. There was a giant explosion at the street destroying nearby buildings. There was nothing left but rubble.

"Head count!" Iwa captain yelled.

"Here!"

"Here!"

There were two answers.

"What about the others?" Captain asked.

"Three and seven are okay. Just knocked out. Two and five are dead." Someone answered.

"Damn! What about the intruders?"

"No sing of them. Must be a suicide attempt to take out all us." A man snorted. "Good idea but bad timing. Luckily we were able to dispatch most of the guys after that third guy."

"Four, take three and seven to the hospital. Six, lets go back up the rest of the guys." The captain ordered.

"Yes."

Two minutes after they were gone, two rocks puffed out of the rubble and two young boys in ANBU masks stood there. "Let's move out."

"Seal?"

"Decoy." Fox answered.

"Survival chances?"

"Mediocre. Let's move out." Fox turned and rushed ahead.

--

"Danzo-kun, my old friend. How nice it's to see you." A Brunette man said who was smiling coldly while bowing to his counterpart. "How long has it been? Ten years?"

"Twelve to be accurate." Danzo answered with even colder smile. "The mission in the Bird country." He touched his bandages. "Really brings back memories."

"So unfortunate accident indeed." Uzumaki Tsuujirogo agreed. "You lost your arm and half of your face because of my carelessness."

"Life is about learning." Danzo answered as he as down behind his desk and pointed his guest to follow the example. "So, Tsuujirogo-san, what brings you here?"

"I have some business with the Fire Daimyo and I was on my way to the capital when I realized that it has been far too long since I last met my dear old team mate."

"I see…" Danzo muttered. The door was knocked.

"Excuse me." Saito entered the office holding a tray with two cups of tea. "I thought you might want some refreshments."

"My God! Is it the little Horitsu-san?" Uzumaki head said with a smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were just a little genin in Danzo-kuns team. And you still work for him. How nice."

"Im his assistant." Woman nodded. "Im honoured that Uzumaki-sama still remembers me."

"Always so polite." Tsuujirogo nodded acceptably. "Politeness… that's a wonderful word. Imagine a world without politeness." He narrowed his eyes. The smile had left his face. He had a harsh, angry expression slowly forming to it. "I need some explanations."

"Saito." Danzo muttered. The woman bowed quickly and left the room. They were left alone. "What do you mean?" He asked with doubting voice. Playing innocent wouldn't work anymore. Actually, Danzo didn't remember when playing innocent had ever worked with Tsuujirogo.

"Don't try to feed me crap Danzo!" He said warningly. "I've seen through you ever since I was transferred to the Leaf as an ambassador of Whirlpool. I want to know why you've been using _my_ clan name so publicly."

"What you mean?"

"I've been contacted by Konohas Hyuuga clan." Tsuujirogo explained. "They have been asking if I would be able to agree on an arrange marriage between two of our houses between their clan heads daughter and my grandson. The most curious thing is that, I don't remember having any grand_sons_. So, would you be so kind and explain what is going on that genius mind of yours. And don't even try feed me any lies. I know you well enough to realize when you lie to me."

Danzo hardened his gaze also. "That information is classified and only available high-ranking Konoha nins. Which _you_ are not part of."

Tsuujirogo leaned back. "Shall I take this to Hokage then? I believe that man understand how important our support is to Konoha especially after Uchiha massacre."

"You're not doing this easy to me, are you?" Danzo muttered under his breath. "Fine. I will tell you what you want to know. But this information is double S ranking security information. If this information leaves this room, you can be sure I will send all my personal assassins to your doorstep. Understood?"

Tsuujirogo nodded acceptably.

"Saito." Danzo said quickly and the door was slid open. "Call captain Misachi here."

"As you wish." The woman bowed and slid the door closed.

"Will this Misachi answer to my questions?"

"Yes she will. She has been watching very closely this program." Danzo pulled out a file. "You wanted to know. Didn't you?"

"Then tell me already and stop wasting both our time."

Danzo frowned. "No need to be so hasty."

Door was knocked again and Saito slid the door open. "Excuse me. Misachi-taichou has arrived. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes."

Hana stepped in wearing her armour and mask on but halted when she recognized man sitting opposite to Danzo. She was bewaring of letting any sings of surprise to be leaked out.

"So, you go under Misachi now, do you?" Tsuujirogo muttered. "Akahana."

Hana removed her mask. "I had to change my name when I was kicked out from the clan."

"If you had only married who I chose to you, none of this would have happened." Her father said angrily. "Is your sister here somewhere also? I would have thought she'd come to greet me."

"You don't know?" Hana asked paling slightly.

"Know what?"

"Hina-neechan died… over seven years ago…" Not to her surprise, her father took the information quite well. Like he wasn't surprised at all. "Danzo-sama," She turned to the bandaged man. "May I ask what Im doing here? Im on the patrol duty."

"Im aware but this goes before that." He answered. "He wants to learn everything about your… nephew."

"Nephew?" Tsuujirogo asked. "You mean…"

"Yes. Your precious and _good_ daughter, Kushina had a child while staying here." Hana answered voice full of bitterness. "What you want of him?"

"To meet him of course." Tsuujirogo answered. "If this boy is indeed Kushinas son, he is my clan's heir."

"But what about Seiro-niichan? Doesn't he come before?"

"Seiro died without any sons. Only one daughter who _was_ going to be married to some vassal clans who would take over the Uzumaki after my time but… Kushina had a son… where is he? I want to meet him soon as possible."

"Captain?" Danzo asked.

"Fox hasn't yet reported in from the mission from Earth. He is supposed to meet up with his back-up at the rendezvous point at seventeen hundred hours today." She reported little nervously. This was Narutos first big mission without her or anyone else. She could only hope he would be safe.

"Fox?" Tsuujirogo asked. "You don't mean…?"

"Your grandson is part of my Root division yes. Actually captain of that division." Danzo nodded. "There are… lot of… circumstances which you might want to look into before doing any… hasty decisions about him." He handed the file to his old team mate who snapped it away.

"So, Kushina was going to marry fourth Hokage. Not bad chose at all. Died during the Kyuubi attack. A boy survived the birth but only barely and… WHAT!?!?!?" He looked up to Danzo. "He is a Jichuuriki?"

"Very much so, yes." He nodded. "But you can believe me, that wasn't my idea at all. I only learned about _after_ it was sealed inside him."

Tsuujirogo read his grandsons file quickly through and through and it only made him angrier. "He is the son of the Fourth and they tried to kill him just like that? What the hell is matter in your village?"

"People were sad, flustered and afraid. They didn't see Mikato-kun as a hero he was supposed to be seen but as a demon of which prison he is."

"This says you 'killed' him three years ago?"

"Yes. The Hokage and I agreed that it would be best for him if he would transfer under my supervision where he could be trained to be a ninja."

"You mean a living weapon like all other Jichuurikis."

"No. Not yet. We haven't reached that point we could harvest Kyuubis chakra. But soon as we can, we will. So much strength which just lies there, waiting to be used." Danzo leaned back. "He was fated to be a living weapon from the moment he was birth. You may blame me, but it was your daughter who run away from you and it was Yondaime who sealed the demon inside him, but blaming them doesn't change anything. Especially the fact that your grandsons and Kyuubis fates have been sealed together."

"That Yondaime was lucky to die that day. If he were alive now, I would start a war against Konoha just to get my hands on him." He tightened his crib on his cane. "I will take him with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I will take him away from this rotten village and raise him to be a true leader of the Uzumaki clan."

"You can't do that." Danzo shook his head. "Jichuuriki of our village is our village's property. No matter how much you want to go fishing with your grandson, Hokage will never approve it. Letting another military force to gain such a powerful weapon is foolish."

"You can't stop me from taking him with me." Tsuujirogo argued. "Im his grandfather…"

"Akahana here is his legal guardian authorized by both your daughters and Yondaimes will, Hokage and me. She has full power over him until he is twelve. And if you even consider something as kidnapping, may I remind you that he is an ANBU of Konoha. He is trained for those situations as well and if he would ever allow himself being captured, he should end his life as soon as possible."

Both Hana and Tsuujirogo looked at him horrified. "You really are that same cold, manipulative bastard you always have been." He muttered.

"You flatter me." He smiled politely. "But what ever it takes, I will protect Konoha and make it strongest ninja village in the entire world."

--

Fox jumped up and dodged a kunai which nicked his leg. "Hyena, do you copy?" He yelled to his head peace.

"Hyena copy." His team mate's voice answered back.

"We are two hours from the rendezvous point. And the amount of our chasers has been increased. I have a team full of high chunin. What's your status?"

"Two jonins gaining up fast." Hyena answered after a short time. "What should we do?"

Fox thought fast as he could. Four chunins and two jonins. He and Hyena were out matched by far. They could take on the chunin but jonin had simply too much experience and speed on their side so he couldn't risk compromising the mission if he were to fight against them. But they couldn't just keep on running. Sooner or later they would be outrun and captured and mission would be a failure.

He dodged this time by leaping like a tiger to the ground. He could hear two chunins following him closely. He straightened his leg and kicked from a tree, making himself spinning. He released all his senbons throwing them towards the two. He could see how dozens of needles punctured their skin, hitting several pressure points. None of the attacks were lethal, his opponents had been on their guards enough to avoid death but they couldn't continue their pursuit anymore. "Take the scroll to the rendezvous point. I will follow you soon as I have cleared our chasers."

"Copy that." Hyena repeated without hesitating. He started running towards his captain, crossing his path, leading two jonins directly into Foxes arms. As they tried to continue their pursuit, pass him, Fox threw his gusari, cutting their roads forcing them to acknowledge his presence.

"I will not let you pass." He said calmly without a drop of fear before throwing another senbon ray towards them.

"Jump back!" Team leader yelled and avoided the attack. Iwa nins formed a single formation against Fox. "Listen brat, we don't know which village you are from and we don't care. If you were just to give back the scroll, we might let you leave alive."

Fox didn't respond in any kind of manner. He just looked calmly from behind his mask.

"Fine. You two, wait here. Soon as we get this brat out of the way, you continue the pursuit the other one. Don't let him outside of our borders. Understood?"

"Yes." One jonin and chunin nodded.

"Okay then," He pulled out a kunai. "Let me take your life!" He charged ahead with full speed. Fox was only barely able to dodge the blow but he was hit by an elbow to his guts. He was sent flying towards a tree. "Go!" Jonin yelled and the rest of his team started to move out. That was until there was an explosive tag which appeared beneath their feet, blowing them all up. "What the-"

Iwa jonin was sent flying back by Foxes kick and met with dozen kunai in his back. Those hits weren't lethal either and only barely punctured through his armour but he was forced to pull back for a moment.

At the same moment, Seal appeared to the clearing. He was panting and his arm was bleeding heavily. "I've reached you… taichou."

"Thirteen, eight, tree, daimyo, princess." Fox said quickly. "Dancing in the moonlight…"

"Twelve, sixteen, flower, queen, prince." Seal answered. "we shall do our duty."

"Good to have you back." Fox nodded. "Can you move?"

"Barely."

"Then let's move. You continue after Hyena. I will hold the attackers back."

"Copy that." Seal jumped up the tree and started running after his team mate but very much slower than preferred.

"Damn you." Iwa jonin muttered as he landed in front of them. "Look what you did to my team!"

Fox didn't answer. He pulled out his gusari and took his fighting stance. "Oh, so you want to fight, huh? Fine, I guess I could play with you." He pulled out another kunai and charged ahead. This time his speed was reduced greatly due the blood loss and pain. Fox was able to dodge his attacks but not to counter. He jumped back and tried to grab his hand but his hand slipped and jonin was able to stab his hand. Then he kicked into Foxes guts making him cough blood inside his mask and before he could react, kunai stabbed through his armour. "Die!" Iwa jonin screamed and pushed his weapon deep as he could.

Inside the fox mask, Naruto started to realize what had happened. He was defeated and so, killed. Everything was becoming dark. His chest hurt. He didn't understand at all.

"_Pathetic." _A completely new voice interrupted him.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked from the voice. Everything became more and more darker by the second.

"_I just might be your saviour." _Voice answered. _"But for now, you must look after both of us."_

"K-kyuubi…?" Seven years old Naruto had just met his prisoner.

"_The one and only. Now boy, sleep. I will t__ake care of this while you're sleeping."_ Naruto didn't understand but he couldn't keep up anymore. He closed his eyes and accepted nothingness he was engulfed.

--

"What you mean?" Danzo asked while Sai was giving the report. It had been three days since the meeting with the Uzumaki head and today was the day he was supposed to meet up with his newly found grandson.

"Taichou ordered us to complete the mission and decided to stay behind to hold back the enemy."

"I gave you a mission to guard him at all cost." Danzo reminded Sai with hard tone on his voice. "Get away!"

Sai nodded obediently and disappeared.

Saito watched as Danzo closed his eyes and started to think. "What should we do?" She asked.

"We have to presume the worse, that the Fox has been killed. But that alone isn't enough. His body can't be allowed to fall into to hands of the Iwa. Send a fresh team to find what happened to him."

"As you wish."

--

Naruto opened his eyes, it was midday. He couldn't tell anything else. He scanned the area. It was similar place where he had lost consciousness but it was different. Like a huge battle had been gone through there while he had been sleeping. He moved his hand to find it touching something… sticky. It was a bloody corpse of the Iwa jonin. He was in… several places.

Naruto checked his own body. There were no painful areas anywhere nor did he have any wounds. It seemed that he was fully healed, which was strange watching great holes in his armour. He noticed his mask on the ground. It was in shards and could hardly be used as a mask anymore. He took biggest piece and placed it to cover his face. His left eye and part of his right cheek was now covered.

He scanned around. He was alone. He wondered what time it was or how long he had been out. Judging from the sun, it was midday. Realizing that I wouldn't help to wait there any longer he decided to move to the rendezvous point. He jumped to the tree and started running towards the place where he was supposed to meet up with his team, if they had survived.

He travelled two days straight without any kind of exhaustion which he found most curious. His body didn't show any sings of tiring. He reached the meeting spot on the second morning. But how much he was late, he wondered. There was no-one around until he felt a chakra signature. Team of ANBUs jumped in front of him. He recognized them being from his own group members. He raised his fingers and lowered one down. All ANBUs shifted their legs.

"Status report." Fox demanded.

"Four days missing. Sent for retrieve your body."

"I understand." Fox nodded. "I need a new mask. Anyone?"

One of the Roots threw him a small sealing scroll. Fox unsealed it and placed a new, blank mask on his face. He also took some light armour and new set of kunais. He had searched around for his gusaris but he had lost his two longer ones. Without grieving any longer, he took the lead naturally and headed to Konoha.

--

"Glad to see you alive, Fox." Danzo nodded approvingly when his own private captain knelt before him. "And you accomplished the mission. Im most pleased. Others dismissed. You will give the debriefing personally."

Others bowed and disappeared out of the office.

"Remove the mask."

Naruto revealed his face to him. "I have returned."

"What is it?"

He looked confused. "What you mean?"

Danzo smirked. "You're troubled. I can see that obviously. What is it?"

Naruto gulped. For the first time in long time, he didn't know how to tell about it. "I… Im scared."

"Explain." Danzo frowned.

Naruto told what had happened during his time alone.

"So… the mighty Kyuubi has revealed himself to you, has he?" Danzo couldn't help himself.

"At least believe it's the Kyuubi." Naruto answered little confused. "I can't think anything else it could be."

"And then you lost consciousness?" Danzo confirmed.

"Yes. He told me to rest and that he would take care of things."

"And this jonin you were fighting with, ended up in peaces?"

"Yes. He including the landscape had been destroyed."

"I see…" Danzo nodded. "I'll have you fully checked at the infirmary immediately. If you feel even slightest changes, you must inform about it to one of your tutors at the spot."

"Yes."

"Now, go." He waved his hand. "Akahana-san has been going berserk out of worry so you need her much as she needs you."

"Worry? Why?" Naruto asked normally confused again.

Danzo only sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Now, go." After Naruto had left the office, he raised his head. "So, what you think, of the heir of Uzumaki clan?"

Tsuujirogo stepped from the shadows nodding approvingly. "I'll say… obedient, strong eyes, good posture, reminds me slightly of my own son. If I were to introduce him to the vassals, successor problems would be solved in an instant."

"Bad thing that you can't have him." Danzo observed at him from the corner of his eye.

"You still say that?" His old team mate asked. "Under no condition?"

"I can hardly see what can you offer to me, in equal value to Kyuubis power, off which he is about to be ready to harvest." Danzo smirked.

"We can always discuss of this." Tsuujirogo answered and sat down, facing him. "And there are other ways of securing the continuation of the Uzumaki name. It's a deal which benefits both my clan and your village."

"What you mean?"

Tsuujirogo smiled kindly. "Did you know that my granddaughter, Narutos cousin is about the same age as he is?"

**Chapter END**


End file.
